What Do I Believe?
by Karisma Black
Summary: Ginny finds herself in possession of an object more dangerous than Riddle's diary. Draco Malfoy starts his seventh year with his whole world turned upside down. In the end, where will his loyalties lie? (w/ Phasera)
1. Hogwarts Express

~Ch. 1- Hogwarts Express~

It had been a long run from the entrance to King's Cross Station to Platform 9 3/4, and the sixteen year old girl was out of breath by the time she reached it. Her suitcases felt enormously heavy, and she hated the fact that she didn't have an older brother, for once, to carry her things for her.

Her train from Beauxbatons had come late, causing her to have to run so she would be certain to make it to the platform for the Hogwarts Express in time. She only paused to catch her breath once her and her suitcases were safely on the platform and she was certain that the train was still there.

There were still a few students boarding, so the red-haired girl didn't feel so out of place as she brought her suitcases to where they were being loaded before she stepped onto the train. As she was making her way to the first cabin of the car, she barely managed to grab onto something as the train lurched to a start, slowly picking up speed.

Her gaze fell upon the cabin, where she made her way through, looking carefully for an unoccupied seat, hoping that she wouldn't be stuck next to some first-year who was into some sort of mischief. Heading into another compartment to search for a seat, she heard a voice calling out to her. 

"Ginny!"

Virginia Weasley looked up and smiled as she saw the reflection of her smile on the face of Hermione Granger. A Hermione Granger with an empty seat next to her.

Ginny couldn't be happier. Sliding down into the seat next to her, she heaved a sigh of relief and paused to glance out the window at the passing landscape.

"I almost didn't think you were going to make it, Ginny. Ron was going crazy at the thought of you being left behind. He had some wild idea that something bad had happened to you in Beauxbatons or something. Thankfully, Harry was able to calm him down. They're up in the next cabin. I would have sat with them, but I figured you wouldn't have anyone to sit with when you came in."

Ginny couldn't help but smile at her consideration. Hermione was like the older sister she had always wished she had. It wasn't that she didn't like all of her brothers, but Hermione was usually the one she was able to go to for things she couldn't exactly talk about with guys.

"So," Hermione continued, looking over at her. "How was Beauxbatons, anyway?" 

Ginny couldn't hide her grin. "I thought you'd never ask!" With that, Ginny went on to tell about her trip to Beauxbatons.

It had been Hermione's idea in the first place, for her to study over the summer. Ginny had been particularly gloomy at the thought of leaving Hogwarts at the end of the year, and summer promised to be terribly boring. What, with most of her brothers gone, save for Ron, the house felt empty. That was a feeling Ginny wasn't used to.

Hermione had suggested taking a trip to Beauxbatons. She had heard that they offered a summer program and had thought about going herself, but hadn't had the chance to. 

So Ginny Weasley found herself traveling to Beauxbatons for the summer. And what a summer it was! Most of the students who were there were Beauxbatons students who had simply stayed on for the summer and had decided to take classes. Ginny felt like an ugly duckling around the graceful students, but by the end of the summer, all of that had changed.

In addition to a summer's worth of knowledge, Ginny had come home with something else. There was something about staying with all of the French students that blended into Ginny's personality, and Hermione noticed it too.

The ugly duckling had become a beautiful and very graceful swan.

But Ginny had also come home with something else besides grace. "Oh! Yes, there was something odd though." Holding out her wrist to Hermione, she showed the girl the bracelet. Silver, twisted into intricate, spiraling designs, it was certainly a very beautiful piece of jewelry.

"I found it." Ginny continued, staring at it a bit herself. "I don't know how it got there, but I found it in with my other jewelry when I was packing to leave. I guess some Beauxbatons student had a crush on me and gave it to me. They must not have had the courage to give it to me in person, is all I can think."

Hermione paused to look at her bracelet. "That's strange, you just finding it like that. Are you sure you didn't pick up someone's bracelet by mistake?"

Ginny nodded. "I'm certain. I didn't notice it until I was packing to leave, so they must have had to leave it that day or the night before." Hermione nodded, though the mystery of the bracelet still seemed to elude her.

"Whatever the case," Ginny said "It's a beautiful bracelet and I'm glad I have it." Her eyes trailed from the bracelet to the doorway to the next compartment. "So, what are Ron and Harry up to?"

*

The countryside rolled past the window of the Hogwarts Express, steaming its way to the north where the castle school resided, unknown to the Muggle world and famous in the wizarding one. The brightly colored crimson train was filled with the normal laughter and excited chattering of the returning and new students, all of them eager and happy to be returning to their 'home away from home' for another year. 

All but one. 

Draco Malfoy stared out of the rain-speckled glass, absently watching the overcast skies, watching the customarily green hills of England roll by in dismal shades of gray, painted in such shadowy hues by the lack of sunlight. Normally, the sight of the weather matching his mood in such a dramatic manner would have brought a smirk to his lips. 

But not today. 

Crabbe, an over-sized, under-brained fellow Slytherin, stuck his head into Draco's compartment, making some garbled comment about food or the other students or beating them in some manner. Draco didn't care enough to listen properly. He turned his head away from the window enough to fix Crabbe with his piercing glacier-blue eyes. He let all the coldness within himself rise to the surface for a fleeting moment, and let Crabbe catch a frightening glimpse of it. 

"Get out," he told him flatly, no inflection to his voice. 

Crabbe immediately complied, and the compartment door slid shut, leaving Draco alone with his thoughts and his dark brooding once again. His mind wasn't on Hogwarts. It was on his father. Specifically, his father's eyes. The eyes he had inherited.

The eyes that had looked so demented, so wild, so filled with burning blue flames on that night. The night Draco sometimes shivered to remember, yet he could recall everything, every detail of it, with perfect clarity.

It had been during the summer. Midnight on his seventeenth birthday. Lucius Malfoy had gone to his son, a glinting in his gaze that Draco had come to recognize and partially dread. Because every time his father got that look, the Death Eaters went on the hunt. And every time the Death Eaters went on the hunt, people were found the next morning, hurt.

Hurt very, very badly.

And on the eve of his birthday, Draco had been invited along.

He hadn't known what was going to happen. He hadn't known where they'd take him. He hadn't known the identity of the small Muggle child they'd captured and brought to one of their lairs. He hadn't known what they'd do to the child. Hadn't known the screams would freeze his blood in his veins, turn his stomach, make him clench his hands until his nails cut into his palms. 

Lucius Malfoy had done most of the torture. He had a special 'gift' for it, as he liked to call it. He enjoyed it. He even invited his son to join him. That's when his eyes had looked like that, so crazed, so perverse, so… so wrong. 

And that's when Draco began to fear for his own life. Because that's when he realized he would not be able to force himself to torture the Muggle child. 

That's when he realized he hated his father… hated his life… hated himself.

*

After conversing some more with Hermione, Ginny smiled at the girl. "Save my spot, will you? I think I'm going to go find Ron so that he's certain I didn't get left behind."

Hermione grinned slightly, and nodded, prompting Ginny to get up and move carefully towards the next cabin. Opening the door and moving in, Ginny glanced around for the familiar red hair and freckles of her brother. Not finding that, she glanced about for another familiar head. Harry Potter.

Ginny couldn't explain it. There was always something about Harry that made her giggle like some young schoolgirl. Her crush wasn't as bad as it had been when she first came to Hogwarts, but whenever she saw The Boy Who Lived, she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if Harry ever returned her affections.

Still, despite all those years of a crush, Ginny had never told him. Hermione knew, Ron probably knew, but Harry didn't. Yet, even as Ginny scanned the seats for Harry, she found nothing.

But, that didn't mean that her search came up uneventful. As Ginny scanned around, she noted that the cabin was full of Slytherin. Ginny didn't really have a problem with Slytherin all the time, and she had even tried to befriend a few of them before, though with not much luck, but Ginny was rather disappointed to find the cabin she thought her brother and crush were in filled with none other than a bunch of Slytherin... more specifically, Crabbe and Goyle.

Hiding a groan, she made her way through the cabin to move to the next one. Hopefully this one would have Harry and Ron in it, and not another unpleasant surprise like the last one had.

*

Maybe it was the way Draco had been brought up, or who had brought him up, or just his own personality- but over the years Draco had become very, very good at lying. He could lie with his voice, his face, his gestures, even his eyes. 

It was always a skill he'd been rather proud of, but that night, staring into his father's face, looking around the circle of Death Eaters, all of whom were waiting for him to give his answer, to take up his wand and help his father draw more shrieking screams of agony from the innocent child… Draco had felt no pride. He had felt sick. Physically sick. 

The bile had risen to the back of his throat, as his heartbeat sped like the wings of a captured bird and sweat had trickled down the back of his neck. He had never felt so scared. And he knew irrevocably that his talent with lying was the only thing that could possibly keep him alive at that moment.

So he had lied. He shoved his fear and revulsion down into a deep, secret place within himself. He forced the timbre of his voice to be it's usual sarcastic, bored drawl. 

"No thanks Father, I'd rather not. There's no sport left in the child, you've already done most of the work."

Lucius Malfoy had only laughed, clapping his son on the shoulders, excusing him. Acting for all the world like a proud father, for once. Instead of the domineering, harsh tyrant that he usually was. But Draco had continued his charade, continued his act throughout the rest of the summer.

But he felt dead inside. He couldn't get the face of the girl out of his thoughts. She haunted his nightmares, hers screams following him into wakefulness. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the blood… there had been so much of it…

Draco turned away from the window as his vision blurred, the hot tears burning their way down his cheeks. 

Sliding the door open quietly and shutting it equally as quiet behind her, Ginny was surprised to find the cabin was empty. Or rather, almost empty. There was one lone figure in a lone seat in the cabin. And Ginny instantly knew who it was.

Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. The one who had made fun of her and Ron the entire time they had been at Hogwarts. Draco was the most intolerable Slytherin, and he had been so cruel to Hermione and Harry as well.

Ginny frowned as she realized she would have to pass him to get to Harry and Ron, but she pulled forth her courage. Draco wouldn't dare say anything taunting. And if he did, she'd show him.

Walking down the center aisle, row by row, she paused to glance at Malfoy, as if daring him to say something. But as soon as Ginny laid eyes on him, her mood changed.

Tears.

She had never seen Draco Malfoy cry, nor had she ever expected someone like him to even be capable of tears. And yet, she had stumbled in on him in some intimate moment, when he was most vulnerable.

And he looked so hurt. She couldn't just leave him like that.

So she did the only thing the compassionate Ginny Weasley could do. She sat down next to him, as gently as possible, placing a hand carefully on his shoulder so as not to startle him when he became aware of her presence.

"Draco? Are you alright? What's the matter?"

Draco almost jumped as he felt the touch on his shoulder, heard the voice of comfort when he least expected it. When he least wanted anyone around. Before he did anything, he quickly dashed the tears out of his eyes with the back of his hand, pretending they had never existed. Pretending there was nothing wrong. It was a dangerous game he was well used to playing by now.

Finally, he fixed his expression in a glare, looking over at whoever had disturbed him, prepared to give them a tongue-lashing like they'd never had before. He was startled when his gaze fell upon a lovely young woman, one he had never seen before, and yet, she was so familiar… her auburn red hair fell softly down her back and over her shoulders, and her green eyes were watching him with compassion. 

Compassion. It startled him almost more than her touch. He barely recognized it. No one had ever felt compassion for Draco Malfoy before. And until that moment, as his heart clenched painfully within his chest, he hadn't realized just exactly how much he had wanted them to. 

But he revealed nothing of his emotions, except for a brief flicker of his gaze. Her face at last registered to him. Memory returned. He knew this girl. He gathered himself, withdrawing to the familiar role. He could hide in insults, in cruelty. It was the only way that he was safe from his father. 

He lifted his upper lip in a carefully calculated sneer. "Virginia Weasley," he drawled. "Come to beg for money?" 

Suddenly, the rest of his taunts became stuck in his throat. He didn't want to say them. He just didn't have the energy or the will anymore. He turned away from her, making his voice cold. But he couldn't disguise the weariness in it. "Go away, Weasley. You're not wanted here."

Silently, Ginny wished she had more courage. There was so much she wanted to tell Draco at that moment. That it was okay to cry, that he didn't have to be alone if he didn't want to, that it was going to be alright.

Yet she couldn't. Not to Draco. Not to the one who had taunted her so cruelly before. She remembered clearly how many times he had made her cry, and it hurt just thinking of how bad some of his barbs were.

Yet, despite her anger towards him, she couldn't hate him. Even though he insulted her, she retained the same compassionate look, taking her hand off his shoulder and getting to her feet.

"No, I'm not begging. I was simply looking for Ron. Just passing through. You might not want me here, Draco, but I only want to make sure you're okay."

Turning for the doorway, she continued for it, hesitating before preparing to open the door. He said he wanted to be left alone, but something made her want to stay to make sure he was alright.

Draco stared at Ginny's back as she walked towards the door. Words rose up in his throat, words of apology, confession, all his secrets, his thoughts. But he bit them back, literally biting on his lower lip. He lowered his head, his fingers gripping tightly into his longish, white- blonde hair. Another trait that he shared with his father. Thus another thing to hate about himself.

He hunched over his legs, his elbows braced on his knees, his position almost that of someone who expects a heavy blow to rain down on them at any moment. And he did. He had been living with his terror ever since the night of his birthday. It stayed with him, every day, every hour, every minute. It was eating him alive.

After a minute, he realized he hadn't yet heard the sound of the compartment door shutting. 

Standing in the doorway, Ginny couldn't quite make herself abandon Malfoy to his own. As much as he frustrated her, he also made her feel guilty, like he deserved much more, and no one could give it to him.

Turning back slowly, she only noticed Draco hunched up, and her compassion welled up again. Moving back towards him, she knelt down, examining him carefully.

It almost hurt, watching him. He actually looked sort of decent when he wasn't insulting everyone left and right. And he seemed so helpless in that moment, so lost. It awoke her curiosity as well as her sympathy. She had never even imagined she'd ever see Malfoy looking like that.

Glancing to him again, she made up her mind to stay, at least for a little while, even if he didn't know she was there. So, sitting down on the seat across from him, she simply let him grieve.

Draco felt Ginny there, still. Embarrassment flooded him, that she had caught him in a private moment once again. 

But more than embarrassment, he felt afraid. That was the second time he'd been foolish enough to expose himself. Reveal vulnerability. To the Death Eaters- but most especially to his father- vulnerability meant weakness. And weakness meant nothing more or less than painful and immediate loss of life.

Slowly, very slowly, Draco lifted his head, looking at her. His thoughts raced, searching for a way to rectify his situation, to regain what he'd lost. His reputation was on the line. 

A year ago, he would have wanted to salvage his reputation for it's own sake. Because he _had _been that guy. The bully. The cruel, wealthy, condescending snob. But now things had changed. He didn't give a damn about that anymore. He had much more important reason for desiring to keep his rep intact. 

Because unless he remained the cruel, arrogant bully, he'd always been, Lucius Malfoy would become suspicious of him. Suspicious of his loyalties. Right now, only Draco's reputation and his lies were saving him from the same fate as the little Muggle child.

But something began to happen to him as he watched Ginny Weasley with his closely veiled expression. He actually started to calm down, to think clearly. Somehow he just knew, without knowing how he knew, that she wouldn't reveal his secret. 

He relaxed a bit, straightening up. In spite of that insight, he still couldn't afford to do anything other than act as he normally would. Voldemort had spies everywhere. Draco leaned back against his seat casually, making his facial expression one of detached boredom and slight condescension.

"Still here, Weasley? Are all the other compartments full, or do you just have a sudden desire for my company?" He drawled sardonically, arching one pale eyebrow at her. 

Despite Malfoy's words, Ginny felt as if it wasn't real. Malfoy was upset, that much was true, but something had changed in him, and it halfway scared her.

As Draco spoke to her, Ginny Weasley crossed her arms, watching him with a calm yet firm expression. She chose to answer his sarcastic comments literally. "The compartments are nearly full, yes, but not so much so that I would have to be forced to sit in here if I didn't want to."

She paused, then continued. "Nor do I have a sudden desire for your company, Draco Malfoy, and I'm certain that you have no desire of the same. However, I am simply concerned for a fellow student's well being, and so, putting personal differences aside, I am sitting here still instead of finding my brother and Harry."

Her expression had softened slightly by then, but there was still that firm resolve in her eyes. "Draco, I don't know what's going on with you right now, but I can tell that something is wrong. If you ever need to talk to someone, personal differences aside, I'm always around."

She looked out the window for a moment, then back at him. "And when I say that, I don't mean that you have to like me or that I have to like you at all. I know that sometimes it's just hard to keep things bottled in. And if you ever need to let off some steam and talk, you can talk to me. Plus, if it makes you feel better, I'll even cast a spell afterwards to make me forget anything you said."

Knowing that Draco would almost instantly turn down the deal without having the chance to think about it, Ginny got to her feet, moving out of the compartment. "Don't just brush it off. Think about it. Don't even give me an answer. Just come to me if you need someone to listen."

Moving into the next compartment, Ginny felt a sudden surge of sympathy for Draco. She had never seen him with any good "friends" and Crabbe and Goyle couldn't possibly be very good to talk to. Mentally, she wondered if Draco even had anyone he could open up to freely.

Shrugging it off, she slipped out of the compartment and shut the door behind her. If Malfoy needed her help, then he would come for it. There was no need for Ginny to worry over the topic more.

And so her gaze fell upon the next compartment, scanning it for Ron and Harry.

*

This time, she had really gone. But not without leaving something behind. For a long while, Draco's eyes rested upon the door she had exited through just as quietly as she had come. 

Regret cut through him sharply, leaving behind yet another bleeding and aching wound. It would be so much easier if he could just remember how to feel as he once had felt. To get back his sense of arrogant superiority. To be the Draco Malfoy that had sneered at everyone, Muggle and Mudblood and Wizards alike, convinced everyone was beneath him, that he was better than them all. 

To be the Draco Malfoy that enjoyed nothing more than to find just the exact right thing to say to make someone feel as low and as worthless as dirt. 

To be the Draco Malfoy that admitted fear to nothing, not even to himself. 

To be the Draco Malfoy who had actually looked forward to his secret lessons in Dark Arts with his father. But… as he thought about it, even then, he had worked hard at the forbidden magick's not to gain mastery of them… but rather just to gain his father's approval. To get a moment of praise from him. Perhaps that's why things had changed for him that night. He wanted nothing to do with his father anymore. Couldn't even look him in the eye anymore.

Draco's mind went back to Ginny, to her kind and selfless offer. She didn't have to do anything like that for him. She owed him nothing. In fact, for all the things he'd said to her and her family, she should have taken the opportunity to kick him while he was down. Of course he couldn't even consider telling her what was bothering him. Far too dangerous. The regrets cut him again. _If only, if only…_

*

Ginny fought off the urge to go back and keep Draco company in that sole, empty compartment, but the prospect of seeing her brother and his best friend, whom she hadn't seen all summer, won out.

She was dying to see how they had both changed with the passing summer. She wondered if she would even be able to recognize Ron and Harry as she scanned the cabin.

But there was no mistaking the fiery-red hair she saw sitting three rows up. A grin spread across her face as she moved up the center, making her way to where they sat.

Peering over at them, she smiled when she caught her brother's gaze, halting his conversation. "Missed your little sister, Ron, or have you forgotten about me already?"

Ron and Harry both glanced up at the same time, and identical looks of surprise came over their faces, although after a moment, Harry's turned into something a bit more… appreciative. "Hey, Ginny," He said, his bottle green eyes looking her over. "Look at you." Over the summer, the timbre of his voice had deepened slightly, and his black hair seemed a bit longer but still untidy as ever. 

Ron glanced at his best friend then back to his little sister. He, too, had grown out his hair somewhat, and now he had a short ponytail, tied at the base of his neck like their older brother Bill. He was looking now towards Ginny in relief. He reached forward and pulled her into a quick hug. "So you didn't miss the train! I thought I was going to have to borrow Harry's Firebolt and fly back for you." He pulled back and tugged on a lock of her darker red hair. "So, what happened at Beauxbatons? None of those flighty French wankers tried to hit on my little sister did they? Because they'll have six older brothers to deal with, if so. And Fred and George are really good with bats."

Ginny's grin only widened as she hugged Ron, and she looked up at him. "You wouldn't have really flown back for me, would you have?" She can't help but hug him tighter at that. "Hermione told me that you were worried, but I didn't think you would do something like that." She smiled over to Harry over Ron's shoulder, but then looked back to him.

"Hit on me?" Ginny couldn't help but snicker at the thought. "Well, no, not really. But someone did slip this into my things... someone rich must have had a crush on me." Pulling back the sleeve, she reveals her wrist. Having a bad feeling that Ron will take it the wrong way, she decides to change the subject quickly.

"So, Harry, how was your summer?"

At her question, Harry went off about the fantastic time he'd had at a Quidditch training camp over the summer, where recruiters from all the best teams came to look at future prospects; then Ron piped in with his own adventure, tagging along with Bill treasure-hunting in China, which helped to explain the sudden new hair style. After a while, Hermione joined them, and they finally they got around to grilling Ginny for the details of her trip to Beauxbatons (where Ron only casually brought up Fleur Delacour's name two times).

But before long, the train was slowing down, and the call came to make sure they had their uniform robes on as they'd be arriving soon. The Hogwarts Express pulled into it's station, and students began piling out as fast as possible, eagerly awaiting the coming start-of-the-year feast, while the new students pondered their upcoming Sorting with the dread of the unknown.

They got into the small horseless carriages that would drive them the rest of the way to school, while Hagrid followed the traditions of separating out the first-years and taking them across the lake in their little boats.

Draco was one of the last to leave the train. He stood for a minute, eyeing the distant castle while a chill autumn breeze blew his black robes about him, making him shiver slightly. He didn't want to think about what was going to happen in the coming months. What Voldemort and the Death Eaters had in store for this place. He grasped for a sense of detachment, of indifference, but it eluded him. At last he ducked into one of the carriages. Alone. Again.

Getting into a carriage with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, Ginny couldn't help but wonder about Draco. As the three chatted on about their summers, continuing the conversation from the train, Ginny let her mind wander.

This would be the last year she would see Draco. The final year, and then he'd be off doing who knows what. Chewing on her lip, she stared out the window, ignoring the conversation of the three altogether. It was beginning to bug her now, and she mentally vowed that she would be as nice to Draco as possible for the next year... no matter what. She would probably never be able to see him again after school was over for the year.

Sure she had another year to figure out what she wanted to do with her life, but for Draco, it would be a very stressful year. For Harry and Ron too, but she was fairly certain they were already pretty set on what they wanted.

Draco, on the other hand, Ginny couldn't be so sure of. Would he be a Death Eater? Would he turn away? Would she ever have to fight him? She shivered at the thought. Draco could be mean, but she didn't hate him. She wasn't snapped out of her deep thoughts until the carriage stopped. She stepped out of the carriage, staring at the school before her.

Hogwarts awaited them, and she wasn't one to keep it waiting.

*


	2. The Rumor

~Ch. 2- The Rumor~

Night had fallen by the time the Hogwarts student entered the Great Hall, and the enchanted ceiling reflected that, the magicked stars beaming down on them all with realistic luminosity. 

Draco did not move towards his usual seat in the middle of the Slytherin table, the perfect place to capture all the attention of his peers, but instead picked a seat at the very end. His heart sank as he saw the other Slytherins giving him strange looks, starting to whisper to each other. It was no use. He couldn't just be left alone. He had to keep up appearances. 

Fixing his old, sneering smile on his face was almost painful, but he did it, standing up fluidly and reclaiming his normal place, to the relief of Crabbe and Goyle, who had begun to wonder if Draco were angry with them for some reason. 

The Sorting ceremony began, and Draco made his usual sarcastic comments and insults towards the first years that weren't chosen to join the table of Salazar Slytherin. And the others around him responded with their usual sniggers. He had never realized how fake they all sounded, so contrived. They had always looked to him out of fear, not real respect. He had just been too full of himself to see it before. The feeling of illness returned. When the feast came, he pushed his food around on his plate, not able to eat anything.

Ginny was feeling rather ill herself. As the first years were sorted, she cheered for those who joined her at the table, but she kept stealing glances back towards the Slytherin table.

Draco was certainly acting his usual self... save for his eating habits. She glanced down at her own plate of food and decided to try and stomach a little. However, concern for Draco was present on her mind, and she almost felt bad about eating, knowing that he was over there, not eating himself.

Putting on a smile as she glanced around the familiar hall of Hogwarts, she decided that she should at least be smiling. If Draco were to look over, she wouldn't want him to know she was so concerned. It might just creep him out.

Hermione paused in her eating to glance over at Ginny. "Hey, are you okay?" 

Ginny nodded quickly. "Fine. I'm just not really that hungry, is all... I had a lot to eat on the train." She lied, but it was enough to get Hermione off her case.

Towards the end of the feast, Dumbledore stood up to make his announcements. They were nothing more than new sets of stricter rules for curfews and wandering around school grounds, which only seemed to bring back to them that they still lived in a time of danger, now that Voldemort had been resurrected to his position of former power. The Aurors and the Ministry were working hard to find him, and everyone knew Dumbledore was implementing his own plans, but still it wasn't safe for Witches or Wizards to be out by themselves anymore. 

Following the announcements, they sang the Hogwarts school song, silly enough to bring a smile back to most of the kids' faces. But Draco didn't sing, although he had a pleasant enough voice. He was staring at his plate, struggling with himself for the umpteenth time, debating whether he should to go to the authorities and confess all he knew, while his fear rose and fought the urge with intensity. 

His fear, and his guilt. The Muggle child… he had done nothing. _Nothing_, to save her from his father's merciless torture. What could he possibly hope to do now, if he couldn't even save one single little child? 

Ginny normally liked singing the school song, despite the fact of it's silly nature, but she frowned and her mood darkened upon seeing Draco. She wanted to talk to him, but she knew not to push him. If she did, then maybe he'd never talk to her.

After the song, they were all excused, and Draco pulled himself out of his chair, his silver-blue eyes turning heavily once more to the Faculty table before turning away again. No, he could do nothing tonight. He felt drained, tired. And yet he dreaded the prospect of sleep. 

As he walked out of the room, he ended up walking pat Ginny Weasley momentarily, and his gaze caught and melded with hers. His mouth opened, as if he wanted to say something, but no words came out. He had no idea what he might have said. He broke his gaze and hurried away, lips now compressed tightly. 

Leaving the feast, Ginny scanned through the people lightly and found her eyes resting upon Draco Malfoy. She paused as it appeared as if he would talk to her, but as he pulled his steely blue gaze from her, he moved away, not a word spoken.

Ginny couldn't hide her disappointment. He had come so close! Chewing on her lip, she decided that she'd merely go to bed early that night. She knew she would only think about it if she were awake. So sleep was the best. The separate houses moved to their common rooms, and Ginny could relax. The password, "Hoodwink" was said, and the students made their way in, chattering and moving about the common room.

Ginny herself simply made her way up the stairs, automatically changing into her sleepwear. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. All of the commotion about Draco that she had caused in her head had made her forget the fact that she had just come back from a long trip to Beauxbatons, and that she was incredibly tired.

*

Draco followed the familiar route down to the dungeon, wherein lay the secret entrance to the Slytherin common room. He bespoke the password numbly, and entered, brushing past Crabbe, Goyle, and the others. Pansy Parkinson came up to him, batting her short eyelashes in a rather repulsive manner. "Oh Draco," she breathed in that whiny voice of hers, and he felt is ire rising more with every word. "I missed you over the summer, I hope you-"

"Kindly remove your hand from my sleeve," he told her coldly, his eyes turning to chips of ice as he looked down at her. Whatever she saw in his look, she backed up swiftly. Draco took the spiraling steps to the dorms two at a time. He had his own private room. His father's name and money had ensured him that throughout his terms at Hogwarts. If only he could have his own private classes, private dining hall, private library. That way he'd never have to face another person again. That would be just fine with him.

He angrily slammed the door behind himself, and dragged off his robes. He settled down into his large, four-poster bed, blowing out the last candle, and allowing the darkness to enfold him. Draco's eyes stared up at the ceiling that he could no longer see. If only there were a spell to gift him with a dreamless sleep, just for one night. To grant him peace for a few hours of rest. 

At last he closed his eyes. And the nightmares came to claim him. 

*

Lucius Malfoy walked towards his son. He shook him awake. "Get up, Draco. It's time."

Draco sat up immediately. He didn't have to ask time for what. He knew. 

He put on the dress robes his father handed him, made from special black silk with silver thread embroidery, stitched in patterns of forbidden and secret Dark Arts runes and symbols. And on the back of the robes, was the skull with the snake emerging from the jaw. Voldemort's symbol. The ultimate in forbidden and secret. 

He followed his father through the thick woods, than followed the group as more figures joined them, and Lucius Malfoy became indistinguishable. They all wore their robes with the hoods up, the eerie masks hiding their faces from the world. They blended in perfectly with the shadows of midnight, with the dead hours before sunrise. Only Draco was unmasked. 

Draco looked around. Fear filled him like cold water. One of the Death Eater's stepped out, towards him. The others formed a circle around them both. The Death Eater pulled out a wand, pointing it at Draco's heart. 

"_Crucio_," Whispered a low, quiet voice. 

Pain filled him, pain like he'd never known. It drove him to his knees, ripped scream after scream out of his throat, filled his ears with the sounds of roaring. It seemed impossible to hope that it could ever end.

But it did. The voice spoke to him again. 

__

"You know what you must do. And you know what will happen if you don't." 

Trembling, aching in every part of his body, Draco managed to drag himself to a somewhat standing position. His cheeks were wet with tears, tears that had been brought forth by the pain. He couldn't face that again. He wasn't strong enough. He drew out his own wand. This time the tears returned because of his own self-loathing. He was so weak. 

"Yes." He answered hoarsely, his throat raw from all the screaming. 

The circle opened. A person was dragged in, whimpering and sobbing. Draco didn't look at their face. He couldn't. His arm lifted, and it was like another person was inside his own body, moving it, while he watched horrified, from a distance. 

"_Crucio_," Draco intoned, feeling something deep inside himself shrivel up and die.

The person began writhing in the forest loam, shrieking and screaming from the agony of the curse. Draco's tears continued to fall. But he didn't stop. The person opened their eyes, capturing him suddenly, the green eyes looking towards him with fear, hatred, pleading, and begging, all at once. 

And something else. 

Compassion. 

The wand fell from Draco's fingers, as he dropped to his knees beside her, taking her into his arms. Blood tears streaked her cheeks. Her eyes now stared off at nothing. An agony worse than the Cruciatus Curse seized him. Another scream spilled out of him against his will, but this time it was a name. 

__

"GINNY!" 

*

Ginny Weasley's eyes opened that morning quite early. She was certain there was quite a while before classes, but she wanted a fresh start. Climbing out of bed carefully, she went to go wash up and get ready.

Some long time later, with her hair freshly washed and dried and smelling of violets, and her face slightly touched with make-up, Ginny felt ready to tackle the world. Making her way downstairs, she noticed she wasn't the only one up. There were a few Gryffindors up, the earlier risers, curled up in books or playing chess before breakfast.

A small group of Slytherins descended upon Ginny like stooping vultures, as soon as she entered the hall. They ringed her, their faces all filled with sly looks. They all began pelting her with taunting questions and sly comments.

"Sleep well, Ginny?"

"How'd you manage to sneak around Filch? No students allowed out of their beds at night, that's the rule. Maybe we should tell him."

"Maybe you could use a Detention. Might teach you your place."

"Are you tired, Ginny? You look a little… worn out."

"Never knew Draco had a taste for slumming with short little red-headed witches."

"Did you enjoy yourself, too? Is Draco any good?"

"Yeah, we sure know _he _was enjoying himself. Screamed your name loud enough to wake the dead."

"Woke us up, that's for sure." 

"Never knew you were like that Ginny, maybe when Draco's finished with you, we might have some fun together."

The group dissolved into evil chuckling and snickers.

At first, Ginny's expression was one of confusion. But as the questions went onward, she began to realize what they thought she had done, and her face screwed into a mask of horror and revulsion.

"No!" She shrieked. "I didn't... I didn't do _anything _last night!" The thought of her doing THAT with anyone made her shiver uncomfortably. Much less Malfoy. She couldn't possibly do that with him! And here they were all thinking that she had.

Ginny laughed nervously, but she pushed the nervousness aside. "What even gave you the idea that Draco and I had done anything?" She paused, thinking back to their questions, and then pausing in confusion. "He... screamed my name? In his sleep?"

She shook her head. "Maybe someone played some sort of joke on him and he thought I did it..." She shook her head again. "I just don't see why he would do that... I don't even know the password to the Slytherin quarters... much less how to sneak out at night... why would I even...?" She just trailed off, flopping down at the Gryffindor table.

The group of Slytherins just laughed at her protests, not believing her in the slightest. Most wandered back to their own table. Pansy Parkinson stayed, however, her nose screwed up as if she had a bad smell under her nose as she looked at Ginny. She directed her last malicious comment to Ginny's brother, who had just come in and sat down, as well.

"I'd keep an eye on this one, Ronald Weasley. If Draco would snog someone like her, she _must _be easy. Wouldn't want your tramp of a sister spoiling your spotless reputation, after all." With a nasty laugh, Pansy flipped her hair over her shoulder and went back to her table before the astonished Ron could have a chance to respond.

Ron turned slowly towards his sister, questions and suspicion in his eyes. Two spots of color were beginning to bloom in his cheeks, a sure sign he was about to blow his top. "Ginny," he said very slowly. "What the HELL is that Parkinson girl talking about?"

This was too much. Ginny bit furiously on her lip, struggling not to cry. "I think Draco spread some rumor about me..." Her gaze fell to the floor in embarrassment. "A rumor that I was sleeping with him... the Slytherins believed him too, because they all heard..." She paused, swallowing hard. "They all heard him call my name last night." She mumbled, embarrassed.

Ginny silently wished she had not made that promise on the way to Hogwarts, to try and help Draco. After she had tried so hard to help him, he had only done one of the worst things imaginable. It was one thing to make fun of her, and another to spread vicious rumors about her.

She continued chewing on her lip as people slowly trailed into the room for breakfast, hoping that Harry would decide to sleep in and skip breakfast. Having Ron know was bad enough, but having to face Harry with something like this made Ginny wonder how long she could hold off tears.

Meanwhile, Ron was working himself into a state of uncontrollable rage. His hands clenched into fists, the famous temper of red-heads rising to the surface. His eyes, normally filled with laughter, now held pure hate. "Draco's gone too far with this one." Ron muttered dangerously.

Suddenly, with no warning, Ron stood up, upsetting his chair in the process. It clattered to the floor, the noise echoing loudly in the still somewhat empty dining hall. But even louder was Ron's shouted proclamation of, "I'll kill the bastard!"

He stormed off towards the Slytherin table, grabbing one of the fourth-years and shaking the flabbergasted boy by the collar of his robes. "Where's Malfoy? Where the hell is he?" By now he'd drawn the attention of every eye in the room. 

"I-I-I don't k-know." Stammered the boy. "He d-didn't come into c-commons this morning."

Ginny's eyes widened in horror as Ron moved towards the Slytherin table and grabbed the boy. Scrambling to her feet, she ran towards Ron, grabbing his arm.

"Ron, no! Stop that! First of all, that boy didn't do anything to you. If you insist on doing something, do it to Draco himself... and I would rather you didn't do anything to him at all, Ron. I don't know for sure that he spread the rumor..." She blushed. "Only that he said my name last night."

She frowned. "Besides, this is enough of a mess as it is, Ron. I don't want it to get bigger than it has to be. It'll be more embarrassing. Please, Ron?" Ginny wasn't sure if she'd be able to get through to her brother.

But she already knew the humiliation was going to be impossible to bear. Maybe if she just didn't go to class for the next couple of days, it'd just blow over. Besides, she had spent a whole summer at school in Beauxbatons. She was already far ahead... it wouldn't hurt to miss a few days.

Most of all, she just wanted to avoid Potions. Snape would surely find some way to turn this on her, some way to take points from Gryffindor on the first day. Having those Slytherins break the news to her in such a way made her dread going to Potions.

Besides, she could always just say she wasn't feeling well... but then she'd have to go visit Madam Pomfrey. It wasn't easy to fake a sickness in front of her.

Ron dropped the boy, turning to glare at his sister. "What, you're trying to protect Draco now? What does that say, Ginny?"

But immediately, he abandoned his glare for a more apologetic look. "I'm sorry," He mumbled. "I know you'd never…" he sighed in frustration. "Look, it's obvious he did this just to be cruel. To you, to me, to Harry, whoever. He's a bastard, Gin. A useless, lying prat. And I am going to take a page from Mad-Eye Moody's book, and turn him into a ferret."

So saying, Ron headed for the exit, trying to recall the way into the Slytherin dungeons from his second year when he and Harry and drank Polyjuice potion and snuck in. On his way out, he bumped into none other than Draco himself. Reacting with anger, Ron put his hands in Draco's chest and shoved.

Draco stumbled back then regained his balance, glaring at Ron in confusion and annoyance. "What was _that _about, Weasley?"

Ron drew his wand on him for an answer, snarling. "Don't play stupid Malfoy, although I know you can't help it. You're spreading rumors about my sister!"

Draco stared at him in disbelief. He looked tired, as if he hadn't gotten much sleep, and there were dark circles under his eyes. He was even paler than usual, too. "Sod off, Weasley." He muttered. "Use common sense, for once. It's barely the first day of school. And I just woke up. Even if I'd wanted to, and I can't imagine why I would, I haven't had time to say a word about your bloody sister."

Ron sneered. "You have said at least one word, apparently. Calling out my sister's name at night. What the hell you trying to pull with that, Malfoy?"

Ginny felt anxious as she saw Ron head off, and she knew that he would probably try to do something stupid. Like, seriously turn Draco into a ferret. Stepping quickly after him, she didn't notice Draco's presence.

"Ron, you can't just go and do something to him... It's not right."

And then she noticed Draco, and her cheeks flushed red, biting on her lip to prevent herself from crying. She knew he'd never let her forget the end of it if he saw her cry. Especially if it was because of him.

There was so much she wanted to say to Malfoy, so much anger she wanted to take out on him, so much frustration... But her promise kept her from all of that. She was going to be nice to Draco, like it or not.

So she gave a slight nod as a greeting, fighting off the blush. "Good morning, Draco."

At the reminder to his nightmare, Draco had frozen, a vision flashing before his eyes, and he saw her as she had been in the last part of the terrifying dream- her eyes wide and dripping blood, staring off into nothing, limp and lifeless in his arms. He shuddered, closing his eyes for a moment. 

But at the sound of her voice, his eyes snapped open, fixing on her. She looked alive, eyes sparkling, hair swaying down her back, cheeks flushed. And to his surprise, she greeted him civilly. Not railing as her brother had done, shrieking indignant accusations at him. 

Draco glanced between them, brother and sister, realizing that everyone in the room was silent, waiting for his answer. Well, there was no _way _he was explaining his nightmare to the whole of the school. And he didn't think he could stomach actually taking responsibility, as if he really had wanted to start vicious rumors. So he had only one plausible option left. 

Denial.

Draco raised his voice a little, just barely enough so it would be quite clear to everyone. "I don't know what you're talking about. I never called your sister's name." He lifted his eyes, scanning the room as he made his threat. "And anyone who says otherwise will have a private little chat with me outside on the Quidditch field, tonight."

His piece said, he avoided Ginny's gaze, brushing past them both to sit down at the very end of the Slytherin table, picking up a slice of toast and calmly buttering it, as if nothing had happened.

Ginny's eyes watered slightly and she felt as if she were going to cry for a moment. How dare he do this and then just act like nothing happened, like her emotional state was none of his concern?

She stopped biting on her lip, moving away towards the Gryffindor table again, her eyes following Malfoy as she moved to sit down. Once in her chair, she folded her arms on the table, lay her head down on them.

And then she began to cry.

It was silent sobs, not meant for anyone to hear. But Ginny couldn't help but cry. She just felt so alone, so embarrassed and humiliated, like she had never been in her entire life. And Draco just brushed it off like it was a speck of dust, as if she were invisible and didn't matter.

Draco tried to force down a bite of toast, as the sounds of Ginny's stifled sobbing filled the hall. Everyone had settled down, talking in whispers amongst themselves, casting Draco and Ginny knowing glances. It was clear that Draco's calm denial, and Ginny emotional outburst could mean only one thing.

The rumors were true.

Draco swallowed convulsively, forcing the bite of toast down. Personally, he didn't give a damn about what people said about him. And in this case, the false rumors would just serve to boost his reputation as an arrogant prick. Using an innocent girl, casting her aside. Lucius Malfoy would be pleased. 

And it was that thought that made his stomach turn over, brought back the memory of the dream once again. He'd already been forced to go over it in his mind a hundred times since he'd woken up with her name on his lips, drenched in cold sweat and quivering from head to toe like a scared mouse.

__

"Get up, Draco. It's time."

Very carefully, Draco stood up, not meeting anyone's eyes. He walked, calmly, towards the exit, and left, turning towards the Boy's Washroom. And then, once he made sure there was no one else there, he gave up the meager contents of his stomach into the porcelain sink.

Finishing, Draco pressed the back of his hand against his mouth. His other hand was trembling so badly it took two tries to turn on the water. But he finally managed, and splashed cold water on his face. He looked up into his reflection, the droplets running down his skin. His ice-blue eyes looked back at him- wide, anguished, afraid.

__

I'm not going to make it through the school year.

*

Ginny's sobbing continued quietly, just letting the stress of the whole thing drain out through her eyes. She continued to sob until she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Looking up carefully, Ginny was relieved to find Hermione, who looked at her with a concerned look. "Ginny?" Ginny only burst further into tears, and so Hermione simply hugged the girl comfortingly.

Needless to say, Ginny felt a lot better after that.


	3. The Truce

Been forgetting the disclaimer, but not this time. *Insert standard legal babble* All things related or pertaining to Harry Potter are copyright to JK Rowling, and are reproduced for entertainment purposes only, not profit. So don't sue.

~*Ch. 3- A Truce*-~

The bells rang soon after, signaling the students to get to their first class. The Great Hall emptied out gradually, the corridor filling with chatter and the sounds of moving feet and swishing robes. No one came into the washroom with Draco. No one disturbed him.

Draco sat on the floor, his back against the wall, just letting the coolness of the polished stones seep through him. Theoretically, he knew he had to get up, he get books and materials, get to class like everyone else. But he didn't move.

When the bells rang again, announcing the start of class, Draco was still sitting there, staring at the far wall, concentrating very hard on feeling nothing for once. The hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach expanded outward, numbing the rest of him for a brief moment. The bitter taste in his mouth gradually faded into the background. His mind remained at a flat line, barely registering anything around him.

When the bells rang once more, for the end of first class, Draco finally snapped out of his stupor. His back and legs were very stiff from sitting like a corpse for over an hour. Bones creaking, he forced himself to stand up. After stretching a bit, he shoved his hands into the pockets of his robes, wandering out into the halls. He walked without a particular direction in mind. After a few minutes, he found himself, alone again, out on the empty Quidditch field. 

He turned his face up, his pale eyes watering a bit in the bright sunshine. The bells rang again. Another class missed. And on the first day. He couldn't summon the energy to care. 

A quiet desperation began to fill him. The nightmares were getting worse. The one about Ginny… he didn't know if he could survive another nightmare as vivid, as real as that had been. He wasn't sure if he'd want to survive it.

Draco toyed momentarily with the thought of killing himself, just putting himself out of his misery, but discarded it after a minute with despair. Death couldn't hide him from what he feared. Death was no barrier to Voldemort. As he'd already proved.

Leaning against the pole of one of the Quidditch goals, Draco had a revelation. This was a punishment. For all the cruelty he'd inflicted upon others. It was finally coming back to him, and threefold. It was almost poetically ironic.

*

Ginny had managed to wave Hermione off with the excuse of going to freshen up and dry her tears, but it was more of an attempt to be alone. Thankfully, the bell rang, making the last occupant of the bathroom, a first-year girl, scurry to the class she had just become late for.

Staring at herself in the mirror, Ginny couldn't have felt worse that day. Maybe she was just pushing herself too hard. What she needed was a good walk, some air. Drying her tears and doing the best she could to salvage her makeup, Ginny left once she was satisfied she looked decent.

It was strange, walking down the hallways of Hogwarts when they were empty. She felt like her footsteps echoed loudly, and they seemed to in her ears. Air... She needed air. She needed to see the blue skies, the green grass.

Glancing around, she made her way carefully outside. She didn't want to leave the grounds, so her walk was very limited. Once she was outside though, away from the classes being taught on the Care of Magical Creatures, she felt as if a heavy stone had been lifted off of her chest.

The day was surprisingly beautiful despite the slightly overcast skies leftover from the rain they had had the previous day. Taking a seat on the grass, Ginny soon found herself lying back, staring at the gray clouds in deep thought, an occasional patch of blue breaking the monotony.

*

Shaking his head at himself, Draco pushed away from the goal post. He needed to get back to his classes, make excuses to his teachers, or else his absence would be noted and made known to his father. 

As he began to move across the pitch, his eyes fell upon something he hadn't noticed before. A person, laying down, looking up at the sky. With her long auburn hair spread like a cape of silk around her head. Ginny Weasley. 

He stopped, starting to change direction, to take another route to avoid her. But something made him hesitate. Maybe it was the memory of the nightmare, or her tears, or her offer… but he felt he owed her something. At least a cordial hello. An acknowledgement of her presence. And there was no one around. No one to see. No one to take it back to Lucius Malfoy.

He made up his mind. Clasping his wrist behind his back, he continued his purposeful walk, stopping when he was next to her. He searched for the most noncommittal thing to say. Something that wouldn't reveal anything of his thoughts, his fears, to her. She had already seen too much of those by accident.

"Nice day, isn't it?" He commented casually, shading his eyes and joining her in glancing upwards.

At first Ginny's reaction was of surprise, and she was going to sit up, but something seemed to calm her all of a sudden. Instead of tensing and trying to distance herself emotionally from Draco, she felt relaxed. Perhaps her mind was just too tired to comprehend that it was Draco Malfoy who was talking to her, not Harry Potter.

Her eyes shut slowly for a moment, then opened, her gaze turning upon him. "Yes, it's a wonderful day. I just wish those clouds would clear up and go away." And as she watched him, it suddenly hit her. It was as if she saw Draco Malfoy for the first time.

He could be a real person. Not some cold, distant monster, a Slytherin. But he could be decent.

And suddenly, she felt herself saying words she hadn't thought she would ever say. "Would you like to join me, Draco?"

Draco stiffened in reaction to her words, but as his eyes flew over her face, searching her expression, he realized it was an innocent request. Not a ploy, or a trick, or a lie. Just an honest, simple question. No hidden motive, no scheme, no evil plot. 

That was real warmth glowing at him from her eyes- not contrived. He slowly relaxed, but only marginally. 

He should tell her no. Just say, very easily, "No thanks." And then walk away. This girl already knew too much. And she was a _Weasley_. Sworn enemy of the Malfoy's. Not only should he tell her _no_, he should do so with a sneer, then kick grass at her, or some such thing. It's what was expected of him. 

He stared at her, hiding his confusion. Why wasn't she afraid of him anymore? Because he knew, could tell from her face, that _she _didn't expect him to react in his normal way. She looked as if they sat together on Quidditch fields everyday, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

In spite of the fact that he knew it was crazy, wrong, and even dangerous, Draco found himself folding at the knees, moving into a sitting position. His mouth opened, and he said words that he was hopeless to stop. "I'm sorry about this morning." As soon as the apology left his lips, he cursed himself inwardly. 

Of all the things Draco could have said, that was the one thing Ginny didn't anticipate. It brought a slight tear to her eye, but she wiped it away quickly. Yet, it was followed by still more. Her voice was slightly choked with emotion, but she managed to speak.

"Thank you... So much. You don't know what that means to me."

Taking a deep breath or two, she managed to calm herself down, her gaze still staring at the sky. There was something in the air today, and it made her feel like taking risks with Malfoy.

Her gaze turned to him slowly. "Draco," she paused. "What would you say if I asked you if we could start over? If I said that I wanted to start fresh with you. The real you, the real me, just the honest truth. Everything." She continued to watch him, looking closely for reactions.

"No one would ever have to know, outside of us. It'd be just us. I..." She trailed off, not continuing what she was going to say, but merely falling silent.

Draco drew in a breath sharply, looking to her with surprise, for once unable to disguise his reaction. The breath weighed heavy in his lungs, and he released it slowly. 

To be free. To be able to act without having to consider and reconsider every word, gauging it for appropriateness. To be able to say what he truly thought, for once, and not be afraid of the consequences. To not have to constantly force his face into a mask, hiding his real expression. To not have to play the role of Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, the right hand of Voldemort.

He knew he shouldn't, but he wanted to so badly. Because he was tired of being alone. The loneliness was almost worse than the fear. 

Ginny was offering him a fresh start. But Draco saw it as a chance to get away from the aching rawness that had been consuming him since his seventeenth birthday. 

And maybe… just maybe, if he allowed himself this chance for friendship with Ginny Weasley… then the nightmare wouldn't return tonight. And he wouldn't have to again experience how it felt to hold her limp, lifeless body in his arms. 

For that, he was willing to risk it.

He looked to her, his blue eyes now like open windows to his soul, showing the fear that was within him, the desperation. And now… the small amount of hope. 

"I would say... Yes." He answered her carefully.

Ginny felt her spirits rise at Draco's words, and she instantly sat up, looking into his eyes, reading them. And there was that fear in them. Draco Malfoy was afraid. She smiled again, faintly. He wasn't like he used to be. He'd become real. He was no longer a monster. He was a real person, that knew fear, pain, hurt.

She nodded to him quickly. "Then I'm asking if you would like that, Draco." She let her eyes trail over him. "Because I feel like you need it right now." She looked to him, then lay back down on the grass, staring at the sky.

Her voice was more distant, like she was describing a place rather than talking to him directly. "You aren't the Draco Malfoy who teased my brother and I so badly that we almost hated you. You aren't the same Draco Malfoy that I know. You're different. You aren't like you used to be. And it's almost like suddenly I've become aware of you... aware of how much of a real, caring person you are."

She smiled. "It probably sounds lame, Draco, but I believe you're becoming something... Something much better. Some_one_ much better. You're stepping away from everything you've ever known and becoming who you really are. And I'd be honored to help you, Draco. Which is what I want to do."

Draco shut his eyes at her words. "You're wrong, Ginny," he told her, opening his eyes, looking at her with that lost, haunted expression. "I admit, I… I have changed." He drew his knees up to his chest, unconsciously curling protectively around himself. 

He shook his head sadly. "But I'm not better than I was. I-I…" He choked on the words. It was still hard for him to open up like this, in spite of his agreement to do so. Finally he forced them out, barely above a whisper, not meeting her gaze. 

"I'm terrified."

Ginny moved to sit up, her eyes focusing carefully upon Draco's own. As if to prove her seriousness, she moved again, taking his hand and placing it in her own, squeezing it gently.

"Draco, I don't want you to be afraid. There shouldn't be anything to be afraid of. You're strong, Draco. You can be strong if you try. There is nothing you need to fear." She hesitated, wanting to discover the source of his fear.

"But since you seem so scared.. would you at least tell me who are what you are afraid of? Is it Harry?"

Draco frowned at the mention of his old nemesis, Harry Potter. He hadn't thought about the Boy Who Lived all summer. It was hard to get past sixth years of rivalry, to think objectively about it. 

For the first four years of school at Hogwarts, Draco had taken every possible opportunity to hurt Harry- with taunts, insults, sabotage, practical jokes. Now he wondered how he would have acted if Lucius Malfoy hadn't encouraged him to do so at every turn, pouring his poison into his son's ear, training him to be the perfect Death eater, the perfect weapon for the master, Lord Voldemort. 

But during the fifth year, after Voldemort's return to flesh and power, that's when Draco first had started having… uncertainty. To him, the idea of the Death Eater's had been almost abstract. Hate was like a game that his father had raised him to play, and play with ruthless calculation.

Things changed for Draco, however, when that game became reality. When people started dying. People he had never met, never had any personal problems with. It didn't matter that it was for Voldemort's "cause". He couldn't stomach it.

But Draco had kept on with the game, especially the rivalry with Potter. Partly because his father told him to, and partly because it had become sheer habit.

So what was he to do now? Now that his old sense of self had deserted him? Now that following all his old habits made his teeth grind and his stomach turn? Playing the game made him feel like the worst version of himself. Like he truly was becoming a younger copy of his father.

Draco sighed heavily, slipping his hand out of Ginny's grasp. He considered her question as fairly as he could, without the old prejudices. "I may have never liked Potter, Ginny. But I never feared him." He finally answered her.

Ginny winced as he pulled his hand away, and she mentally kicked herself. Wrong thing to say, Ginny Weasley. _You thought mentioning Harry would help you? You'd just better hope he doesn't remember that you've had a CRUSH on Harry since you've been at Hogwarts... a crush on his most hated enemy._

Taking a deep breath, she looked back to him. "Sorry. I didn't mean to imply that you were..." She shook her head, trying again. "That came out wrong. I'm sorry." She looked at him with open curiosity. "But what is it you're so afraid of, if that is the case? What is it that keeps you from becoming the person I know you can be, Draco?"

Draco laughed shortly, humorlessly. Then he swallowed. "What else could it be? The one wizard who inspires terror in the heart of the entire magical community. So much so that we can't even bring ourselves to say his name. The former Heir of Slytherin. Opener of the Chamber of Secrets… You-Know-Who…" Draco's voice dropped again, the timbre going hoarse. 

"None other than Lord Voldemort, of course."

"Lord Voldemort."

As Ginny echoed the words, they sent a chill and an involuntary shiver down her back. Lord Voldemort. Tom Riddle. The name was all too familiar and all too uncomfortable for her.

She paused, looking up at him, deep fear and terror in her eyes. "I'm afraid of him too, Draco. I'm afraid of him more than anything." Tearing her gaze away him for a moment, she felt herself drifting back to thoughts she had hoped to bury forever.

And when she spoke again, she didn't sound like she was really there. Her voice was distant as she recalled the memories of her first year at Hogwarts. The year in which she had talked to Voldemort himself, without even knowing it.

"I was so alone that year. I felt so much of an outcast, with secondhand robes and books because there was no money to get me new ones. My brothers were no help either. They teased me, all of them. I felt like such a freak... so different. No one wanted me. And then, there was the diary. I poured my heart out to it... and all that time I was telling Lord Voldemort my deepest secrets. I was telling Tom Riddle, whom I had no idea was really him." She shuddered again.

"And then I let him use me. He was my only friend, and yet it was him, the one so hated, so feared. It scared me. More than anything. And he used me... I did all of those things, I opened the Chamber of Secrets. I told him all about Harry... And I was just used by him. I thought they were going to throw me out... I thought they were going to make me leave Hogwarts for good..."

Finally, her eyes returned to normal and her saddened gaze turned upon Draco once more. "So," she whispered "I am just as afraid as you are, Draco. Because Voldemort knows me... Personally. He knows my secrets, my hopes, my desires..."

For the first time in months, Draco felt a slight raising of his spirits. It wasn't at Ginny's fear, or how the memories obviously still pained her. 

No. It was because, for the first time that he could remember, Draco simply felt… understood. 

And, for the first time, he felt as if he were not alone. Ginny knew what it was like. The way she spoke about being used by someone she had trusted… it exactly mirrored Draco's feelings towards his father. 

He wanted to say something to her, something that would comfort her. Ease the pain that he knew was there, because it was his pain, too. But he didn't know how. Insults, lies, condescension- he was familiar with that territory. But this… this was something entirely different. 

So instead of saying words, Draco did the only other thing he could think of. He took her hand in his own, echoing her earlier gesture. Only his eyes revealed how vulnerable and unsure he felt in that moment. But he had to do it. 

Ginny blinked in surprise as her hand was taken into his, and despite the pain of reliving her first year at Hogwarts, she felt herself smiling. He understood. It was suddenly as if all of her cares had been lifted off of her, and here was a pure, unbiased relationship.

It was suddenly as if she had a connection with someone, not based on friendship, but on pure, unequaled understanding. Somehow, he felt exactly as she did. And he managed to get through it. Only his was a lot more recent then hers, she could read it in his eyes.

If only there were someone who had befriended her like this when she had needed it_. I'm going to make it right for him, at least. I'm going to make everything okay._

She looked to him, the smile curving across her lips. "Thank you, Draco."

Slowly, Draco found his own mouth moving into a smile, returning hers with a sincerity he couldn't recall ever feeling before. It was amazing, this feeling of rapport, of connection. 

If someone had told him a year ago that he'd being skipping class to sit in a Quidditch field to hold hands with Ginny Weasley, he would have laughed in their face. Or, even worse, he'd have probably pulled some familial strings to get that person's family bankrupted and thrown out of the streets, as well.

But now that he was here, and experiencing it, Draco was hard pressed to remember a time when he had looked down on her, on her family, even hated them. 

But he did remember. And he started to feel ashamed. He let go of her hand, to rub the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Listen, Ginny… I know I've said things, done things in the past that have hurt you and your friends." He had a sudden flash to the dream, taking his wand and casting the Cruciatus curse on her, killing her with it. He shuddered inwardly, forced himself to go on. 

"All I can say is… it wasn't me. It was my Father. I wanted to be him. Confident, self-assured... powerful. But then, after he-" Draco stopped himself, shivering. 

"I don't want to be him anymore." He finished instead

Ginny watched him for a long moment, before she felt herself nodding. "Good. I'm glad you've finally stepped out of your father's shadow." She looked down, heaving a sigh.

"Maybe it's time I've stepped out of my brothers'."

Her gaze fell downwards, and she felt herself feeling impulsive again. "Hey, Draco? Did you... Did you want to go fly or something? Maybe it'll make us both feel a little better..."

Draco was a little surprised at her suggestion, but it made him smile nonetheless. "What about classes?" He thought of something. "Which reminds me, I never asked you what you were doing out here, all by yourself." 

Ginny Weasley burst into a grin as she glanced over at him. "I'm cutting classes today, Draco Malfoy. Do you feel like joining me, or are you going to just lie around all day?"

With that, she got to her feet, continuing to smile to him. "Now, do you want to go for a flight?"

Draco grinned back. It was his usual, smug, arrogant grin. It was honest. 

He thought it might be nice to get up on a broomstick for a while, forget about everything, just leave his troubles on the ground. 

He got to his feet as well in a fluid movement, dusting off his robes. Reaching inside them, he pulled out his wand. Ten inches, ash, salamander bone. Not exactly ideal for charms, but he managed. "_Accio_, broomstick!" He Summoned. He could learn from Potter, after all.

The racing broom appeared after a minute, speeding to a stop at Draco's waist, perfect mounting height. 

Suddenly, Ginny felt a bit embarrassed. Her own broomstick would be much slower. Her own, secondhand broom. She shut her eyes for a moment, then looked down. "Maybe you should go on ahead, and I'll catch up?"

She knew that was unlikely. Not unless he went at a snail's pace. Now, she was thoroughly humiliated.

Draco, after mounting his broomstick, looked over to Ginny with a serious, thoughtful expression, as if he knew exactly what she was thinking. A year ago, this would have been the perfect opportunity to wound Ginny, to make the usual comments about her family, their monetary status or lack thereof. 

But he just looked at her. Then he smiled. Not a malicious smile, or a calculating smile. Just… a smile. "Hop on behind me. We're less likely to attract attention, that way, right? If we keep to one broom."

Ginny couldn't help but smile, climbing on carefully behind him. "Thank you," she managed to murmur "Thank you so much." Wrapping her arms carefully around his waist, she used the opportunity to think,

__

He really has _changed._

She felt strangely content as they lifted into the air, the wind whipping at their robes and hair, the scent of fresh air moving around them. She breathed it in, enjoying it as she held onto Draco's waist.

For a few minutes, she simply reveled in the familiar feel of flying, laughing with Draco as he did some tricks and stunt maneuvers for her, but after a moment, she could hear something. Something that wasn't there before. There was someone else in the air.

Turning her head back behind her, she blinked in surprise. "Draco... Draco! That's Madam Hooch behind us!"

Draco cast a startled look over his shoulder, and indeed, there was Hogwarts own Flying Instructor and Quidditch Referee, flying after the two of them with a grim look in her cat-slitted eyes.

Calmly- as if nothing out of the ordinary were happening, as if it were perfectly acceptable for students to run around during class time and fly their brooms- Draco dove for the ground, causing Ginny to squeak and clutch tighter at him for moment, before he leveled out and braked, the broomstick easing smoothly to a halt. 

Madam Hooch followed them a moment later, and came stomping towards the two of them over the neatly-trimmed grass. She seemed taken aback to see who it was that had broken the rules so unabashedly, but recovered and leveled a piercing stare at them both.

"Draco Malfoy, and Ginny Weasley!" She barked, sternly. Do you know how many rules you've just disregarded? From Malfoy, I could expect this, but _you_, Ginny?" Madam Hooch just shook her head in disgust. "I'll have to tell McGonagall and Snape about this. Look forward to Detention with Filch, at the very least." 

Ginny nodded resignedly, having expected plenty of punishment for cutting classes. Her gaze turned to the instructor, and she smiled weakly. "I apologize, Madam Hooch. I didn't mean to break so many rules." She frowned a bit after that.

"It's just that I wasn't feeling so well today and I knew I wouldn't be able to concentrate on my classes. I just went out for some air and ran into Draco, who also wasn't feeling very well today. We both decided that maybe flying would make us feel better, so we did."

She looked down a bit. "But I apologize, I should have just stayed in my room today."

Madam Hooch's mouth tightened for a moment, then relaxed. "Be that as it may, Weasley, there is absolutely no excuse for breaking rules." She turned back towards the school, and the two of them followed behind her, Draco carrying his broom in one hand.

He leaned closer to Ginny, muttering softly so Hooch wouldn't overhear their conversation. "I don't think our getting caught flying together is going to do much to quell those ridiculous rumors that got started this morning."

Ginny looked back to him and smiled. "I know. It's alright. The only people who really believe it are Slytherins, and they don't matter much to me anyway." She grinned. "They're mostly just biased."

She looked to him. "And if they're so curious as to what's going on, then why don't they just ask us?" She sighed a bit. "But my brother is going to kill me."

She shook her head again. "Ron holds so much against you."

Draco nodded, accepting. He glanced down at her, then forward again, his expression turning back into the bored mask again as they entered the school and began walking along the halls. "Listen, Ginny, it was sweet of you to share blame back there. But when you get to McGonagall… I want you to blame me. Say I provoked you, coerced you, cursed you, whatever. And when your friends and your brother ask you about what happened, tell them the same story. They'll believe you."

A ghost of a sad smile flitted across his face, before disappearing. "I know you'll want to defend me Ginny, tell them the truth… but you can't, alright? It's better this way."

Ginny frowned up at him. "Draco... I can't just blame you." She protested. "I can't just let you get in trouble on your own. It wouldn't be fair of me.."

She paused, considering. "Draco.. why do you insist on this? Why don't you want me to tell the truth?" She bit on her lip, as she realized the answer. "You don't want anyone to know you've changed, do you?"

Draco didn't look at her, only nodded shortly. "Remember your promise on the train, Ginny? Well, I won't cast a Forgetting Spell on you, but I will hold you to your word to keep this just between us."

Then he did look at her, his lips curving in a charming smile. "I can handle a Detention. I've done it before. Don't worry about me."

He reached out his free hand and squeezed her arm briefly in encouragement, before letting it fall back to his side. He looked to her once more, and opened his mouth, about to tell her something else, but then the bell rang for the end of class, and students began filing into the hallways. Draco's gaze snapped forward, and it was if he went through a transformation. His blue eyes turned hard, casting disdainful looks around, his body straightened, and he resumed his signature arrogant walk, casually putting his broom over his shoulder.

Ginny hated the thought of blaming it all on Draco, but she knew he wasn't ready. Not ready to face everything that changing meant. And so, she did what she could, and cast a glare in Draco Malfoy's direction as she followed after Hooch.

She had promised, and she was going to keep that promise, no matter how hard.

They reached McGonagall's office first, and Madam Hooch opened the door. Draco never broke character as they were waved into the room, instructed to stand and wait, his eyes never lost the hard look. Draco and Ginny weren't left alone for long, the Professor came in after a moment, her eyes glinting in surprise behind her spectacles as she beheld the two of them in her office together, just as Hooch had. 

McGonagall's face was set in hard lines. Hooch had clearly informed her of the rule breaking. When she came in she just nodded to them. "Explain yourselves." She demanded quietly.

Draco said nothing, just stared straight ahead with a bored expression, clearly leaving it up to Ginny. 

Ginny swallowed a bit, looking down, her clever mind working as she thought up a story that sounded plausible. "Well, Professor… I wasn't feeling well today, so I was going to just skip classes and go lie down. However, when I was heading back to go sleep after breakfast, the bell rang and I noticed that Draco wasn't in class. I didn't exactly feel well, but I was curious as to what he was doing out of class, so I decided it couldn't hurt to take a peek before I went to lie down. So I followed him out onto the practice fields where he was about to get onto his broom. I hurried over and placed a hand on his broom to stop him, and asked him what he was doing, and he said he didn't feel like attending classes and that he was going to just fly... so I told him he shouldn't do that and he shrugged and hopped on the broom. I kept holding onto it, but he took off anyway, so I had to grab onto his waist to keep from falling off. Soon after he took off with me in tow, Madam Hooch spotted us."

Ginny managed a blush. "I'm really sorry this all happened. I just wanted to go lie down and he caught my curiosity."

To her amazement, Professor McGonagall believed her. "I'm sorry this all happened, too." She said first, then turned to Draco. "Ten points from Slytherin for endangering Ginny's life, and detention with Filch for cutting classes."

Ginny almost sighed in relief. She didn't get any punishment.

... or so she thought.

"However, Ginny, you did follow him and didn't report to Madam Pomfrey as you should have if you were feeling ill. I can look over that much, but since you did follow Draco, and you obviously seem to get along quite well, I've decided that you two shall accompany each other to the Anniversary dance next Friday evening. No exceptions. And I expect you both to be on your best behaviors. You are dismissed. I assume that shall be a more than adequate punishment for you both. 

"Ginny, I suggest going to report to Madam Pomfrey, and Draco... I suggest you get to your next class before you dig yourself into any deeper of a hole. I'll inform Professor Snape for you."

Draco had been feeling rather proud of Ginny for coming up with such a good story, but at McGonagall's announcement, his mouth fell open in shock. At first, he didn't know how to react. But then he remembered he was in character. "_What?_" He exclaimed, horror written all over his expression.

"You're forcing me to go to the Millennium Ball with, with _her_?" He pointed at Ginny. "You've got to be joking!" Draco put on his best outraged glare. "I refuse! I won't do it! My father will hear about this, Professor." _Yeah, right._ He amended in his thoughts. 

Wondering if he was starting to over do it, Draco lapsed into a fuming silence, while McGonagall just regarded him with a bemused look. "Yes, I can force you, Mr. Malfoy. And I will. By all means, send an owl to your father. I'll be happy to inform him exactly how much say he has in the matter." The Professor's mouth quirked, and Draco was extremely hard-pressed to stop himself from smirking, as well. 

Ginny just stared wide-eyed. She had just 'gotten punished', in a sense. Being seen around with Draco. But at least he managed to react accordingly. She was secretly rather happy, but she shook her head in disgust as she stared at Draco.

"Boy, Ron is going to get a kick out of this..." She muttered to herself. "I'm going to the Millennium Ball with a Malfoy." She shook her head. "And I was always hoping Harry would ask..."

McGonagall sat back at her desk, rummaging through her scrolls, a sure sign that the discussion was closed. Draco sighed heavily, and exited the office. The hallway was empty, everyone having headed to lunch. His mind turned over the new development. This might not be so bad. As long as he didn't _look _like he was, he might get to enjoy himself at a dance for once, instead of being constantly harassed by Pansy Parkinson. 

Ginny made her own way out slowly, moving towards Madam Pomfrey's infirmary to report to her so she could go lie down. She couldn't think about Draco right now.. or the ball.. it just made her want to smile. No. She had to pretend nothing happened.

__

Why did I have to make that promise?


	4. Millennium Ball

~Ch. 4-Millennium Ball~

The next three days passed quickly for all the students of Hogwarts, who were excited about the ball, which would be open to the whole school, students of every year level. 

Most of them realized the real reason for the dance, (rather than the celebration of Hogwarts' thousandth anniversary,) was an attempt to boost moral, to help the children forget for a while the Voldemort was back in power, and that their world was a very dark and dangerous place at the moment. 

And boost moral, it did. Spirits were high Friday morning, giggling and laughter abounded throughout the corridors, and some of the teachers could be seen to smile behind their hands, even after they admonished their students to stop gossiping and flirting, and start paying attention.

The juiciest bit of gossip, of course, was McGonagall's pairing of Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley. Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were just as astonished as the Gryffindors and Slytherins. Draco made a point of avoiding Ginny, which only fueled the gossips more. Half the school believed they had a secret sort of affair going on, the other half believed they were still- as a Weasley and a Malfoy- sworn enemies. And a small percentage of students claimed it was exactly like Romeo and Juliet, which caused the girls to swoon at the romance of it while the boys made bets on who would die first.

Ron, although he said he believed Ginny's story, was still suspicious, however. He watched his sister while they were at lunch at the Gryffindor table, and he couldn't help but notice just how many looks she kept throwing at Draco, and vice-versa. And it seemed to him the looks weren't exactly as unfriendly, full of mutual loathing and malice, as they should have been.

"Ginny, you're not really _going _with Malfoy, are you?" He asked her for the twelfth time that week. Hermione stifled a laugh behind her hand at the baffled look on Ron's face.

Ginny Weasley just grinned at her brother's question, laughing a bit. "Ron, you sound as if I'm _dating _Draco. It's just the ball, and besides, it's punishment for a reason. You don't really think a Malfoy would want to hang around a Weasley unless he had to, do you?" She smiled a bit.

"Besides, I'll still save you a dance, Ron, if that's what you're worried about. Draco won't dance with me all night." She continued to grin. "And look at it this way... at least I have some sort of date to the dance..." She winked at her brother.

"So who did Harry ask?" She looked over at Hermione for a moment. "Did he ask you? I do hope you're going, Hermione... I need someone to help me get ready." She couldn't help but feel excited. "I'm going to wear the dress I got while at Beauxbatons... they had so many balls I forgot how many I attended."

To Ginny's surprise, Hermione actually blushed a bit. "Well, um, your brother asked me," she said with a glance to Ron, who turned a bit red as well. Hermione quickly turned the subject from the two of them. "I think Harry's landed with Parvati Patil again, he always waits to last minute on these things." 

Hermione leapt up, seizing Ginny's arm. "C'mon, you've got time to show me your dress before class starts, I'm dying to see it, all the other girls can't stop raving..." The older girl trailed off into more happy chatter, leading Ginny away. 

Ron just dug back into his food, muttering something about 'women'. 

*

Ginny's day went incredibly slow from there. Classes were almost impossibly long, but at least Potions was fun. Since Ginny already knew how to make the potion, it was easy, so she kept stealing glances over at Draco when she thought Snape wasn't looking. Finally the day was over and Ginny practically raced up to the Gryffindor girls' dorm room to get ready.

Despite the fact the dance was at least four hours away, Ginny wasn't sure she'd have enough time to get ready. Yet, somehow she managed. Slipping into her dress, she sat down, applying makeup and putting on her jewelry, piling her hair up onto her head, fixing things to perfection. Once she was done, she took a breath, and moved, staring into the mirror, glancing herself over from head to toe.

The dress she had gotten from Beauxbatons was a deep emerald green gown, with tiny silver designs along the hem of the bottom. The straps were thin, also with embroidery, and the neckline was rounded, perfect with the silver necklace she wore, a tiny runic design upon it. Her arms were bare, save for the gauzy green shawl that she wore that matched the gown. The bracelet that she had found while she was in Beauxbatons was on her wrist. On her feet she wore a pair of matching dancing shoes, covered by the long skirt of the dress. Her fiery red hair was piled up on her head, a tiny wisp trailing down on each side of her face. With the touches of makeup that she had, she looked perfect, elegant.

Turning to leave, she burst into a grin as she saw Hermione standing behind her. "Hey! I was wondering when you'd be in here. Are you ready?"

Hermione had the biggest grin on her face as she looked at Ginny. "Wow! Ginny, the dress was great just hanging up in your closet, but it looks even better on you. And you'll have to show me how you got your hair like that." Her smile turned mischievous, however. "You've put in an awful lot of effort for just Draco Malfoy, don't you think?…" 

Hermione was trying one last time to get Ginny to admit to something about him, as she had tried throughout the week without previous success. 

Ginny couldn't help but smile at that. "Hermione, you should know better than anyone that I'm not dressed up for Draco Malfoy. I'm only going with him because Professor McGonagall was trying to use it as punishment. I'm just trying to make the most of it. And besides, Harry is going to be there." She peered over at Hermione, grinning at her.

"I'm surprised it took Ron so long to ask you, is all." She tried to ask her next question as nonchalantly as possible. "Do you think Harry would have asked me if I weren't already going with Draco?"

Hermione smiled understandingly, moving closer to adjust a bit of Ginny's hair. "I dunno, Gin. You know Harry." She smoothed the curl down, nudging it back into place. "But I certainly think seeing you looking like _this_, especially on the arm of Draco Malfoy- that'll make Harry look twice." She gave the younger girl a conspirator's wink. 

Hooking arms with her, Hermione started to walk them to the Great Hall, their dresses swishing together with the sound of satin-against-satin. 

"All I know is," Hermione told her, "If Malfoy ends up looking half as gorgeous as you, you'll be the best looking couple at the dance." She paused significantly. "Even thought you're not technically a couple."

Ginny nodded a bit, glancing to Hermione once more as they walked, feeling butterflies in her stomach. "Yeah, that would be rather funny, don't you think? I'm so excited though, about all of this."

She paused to look over at Hermione and her dress, and then she smiled. "You need to dress up more, Hermi. You look beautiful. I'm sure Ron won't be able to talk for at least ten minutes after you find him."

She did feel that way, but her mind was on Draco, and slightly on Harry. She honestly did wonder if Harry would even look her way that evening.

*

Draco made his final adjustments in his mirror, turning from side to side to observe himself. He stared at his face, more and more dismayed with how much he resembled his father, Lucius Malfoy. The same platinum blond hair, except Draco kept his deliberately longer. The same cheekbones, and pale skin. The same nose. 

Draco shivered. And the same eyes. Draco forced his gaze away from the mirror, taking deep breaths. He tugged at the cuffs of his coat. He wasn't wearing dress robes to this ball, he had decided. He had actually favored a Muggle-style of clothing, getting himself a sharp black tuxedo. Because Lucius Malfoy wouldn't be caught dead wearing Muggle-clothes. 

The slacks fit well over his long legs, the shoes were shiny and spotless, and the white linen of the shirt contrasted well with the lightness of his hair. He wore no tie, foregoing the traditional style to leave the shirt unbuttoned at the throat. He had gone to don his Slytherin tie earlier and had found himself feeling like he was wearing a noose. So he left it off. The jacket was the best part about it, though, the coattails were long, reaching almost to his knees. 

Finally ready, Draco left his rooms, one of the last to go. His thoughts turned to Ginny. In spite of himself, a small grin touched his face, but he quickly forced it away. But he couldn't stop himself from walking a little bit faster.

Stepping into the hall where the dance was being held, Ginny couldn't help but gasp. It was beautifully decorated. Instead of stepping into the hall, she felt as if she were walking into some sort of fairy tale. The room looked more like she was stepping outdoors. There was soft grass on the ground, trees looming over with the beautiful night sky directly overhead. Ahead of the grass was a marble floor for the dancing area, with small little glades of trees for more private conversations, as well as slow dancing.

Ginny clutched her friend's arm. "Hermione... This is so perfect! I wonder how Harry looks." But as she said Harry, she was thinking more along the lines of Draco. Blushing faintly, she let Hermione pull her out of the way of the doorway to let the other students who were arriving file in.

Her gaze scanned over those who were arriving, looking for Harry... but more so for Draco.

Harry was actually the one to arrive first, with Parvati Patil on his arm. His normally messy hair looked as if he'd combed it successfully, for once, and his black and gold dress robes looked very striking on him. Parvati didn't look at all displeased with her partner. Hermione waved to them cheerfully, bringing them over. "Hey Harry, hey Parvati. You guys look great! Seen Ron?" She questioned eagerly.

Harry didn't answer. He was blinking at Ginny, looking as if someone had slapped him over the head with a board. Parvati glanced at her date in annoyance, then looked to Hermione. "Yes, He's coming down right now." No sooner had she said so, then Ron waltzed in, spotted Hermione, and dragged her away from the group for a quiet interlude.

Parvati excused herself to go meet her twin, and Harry and Ginny were left alone for a moment. The Boy Who Lived looked almost awkward, alternating between staring at Ginny and looking around. Finally he told her. "That's a really wicked dress, Gin. You got it in France?"

Ginny stared after Ron and Hermione as they hurried off, smiling a bit at them before looking over at Harry. "Yeah, I needed something nice since they had so many balls in France…"

She blushed a bit, looking to him. "You like it?" She suddenly found herself getting nervous around him. Normally, she felt alright, but now, she felt as if her stomach was churning.

She liked to joke about making an impression on Harry, but she had never really thought it would ever come to anything.

Harry Potter was starting to look a bit flushed himself. He tugged a bit on his sleeve. "Yeah. You look… you look good." He cleared his throat. The music was playing now, soft, instrumental music that matched the ambiance of the forest glade decorations. 

Parvati came back, hooked her arm with Harry's, gave him a significant look before turning her eyes on Ginny. "So, Ginny dear," she asked sweetly. "Where's Draco? He is your date, isn't he?"

Harry jumped about a foot. "Ginny, you're dating _Malfoy_?" He yelped in astonishment, drawing the attention of most of the people near them. "That prat, that slime ball, that scum of the earth? _That _Malfoy?"

Parvati looked to her date innocently. "Harry, where have you been? That's all anyone's been talking about all week!"

Harry flushed a little more. "I had Quidditch tryouts," He mumbled defensively. "I am the Captain, after all…" He looked back to Ginny, peering at her. "You haven't been tricked into this, have you Ginny? Not like, y'know, Tom Riddle all over again…"

Ginny smiled at Harry again before Parvati came back. Upon Harry's reaction to the mention of Draco being her date, she couldn't help but burst out laughing. However, his mention of Tom Riddle sobered her up a bit, and a frown crossed her features for a moment.

"Actually, Professor McGonagall set it up. If you want to blame someone, blame her. It's my supposed 'punishment' for following Draco after noticing he was cutting classes. So I'm stuck with him as my date for the evening. It's certain to be," she wrinkled her nose "a very interesting evening. But I'm saving you and Ron a dance this evening, Harry, so do feel free to interrupt if it looks like I'm completely miserable."

She chuckled again, trying to forget the mention of Tom Riddle. "Ron can't get over the fact that I'm stuck with Draco tonight, while Hermione... Well, she seems to think I'm attracted to him or something. She kept bugging me about it all week."

Glancing back around, Ginny continued to look. "Speaking of my 'date', have you even seen him yet, Harry? I sure hope he didn't stand me up..." She chuckled at that. "Who knows what McGonagall would make me do if he didn't show.."

Harry only frowned. "No, I'm not his keeper. Gosh, Gin, this seems pretty rotten of McGonagall, usually she's pretty fair… maybe I should go talk to her…" he glanced towards where the chaperones were massing. 

Parvati tugged on his arm. "Oh, don't worry about Ginny, Harry, I'm sure she'll be fine." She threw a glance at the youngest Weasley. "Right, Ginny? Besides, Harry, you owe me a dance.."

Harry still resisted her pulling. "Maybe I should stay with Ginny, Malfoy can be a real bastard sometimes…" He looked to Ginny protectively.

"…Speaking for the bastard, let me reassure you Potter, I'm not going to murder the girl." Came the sarcastic drawl from behind him and Parvati. The two moved aside, and Draco came into view. 

Draco wasn't any taller than Harry, but the way he carried himself in that moment seemed to make himself a towering figure, staring down his nose at everyone from a great distance. He walked over to Ginny, looking down into her eyes. He moved his hand from behind his back and held it out to her. He finished his statement with a half-smile. "Take her off to the gardens and ravish her, maybe- but not murder."

There was dead silence all around them. Draco glanced around, one pale eyebrow arching coolly. "That was a joke." He informed the group wryly. 

Ginny looked surprised as Draco chose that moment to show up, and she found herself blushing in spite of herself, especially at his choice of words. Still, she pushed the blush away and turned back to Harry and Parvati.

"Don't worry Harry, I'll be fine. Nothing's going to happen to me. Besides, you should have fun with your evening. McGonagall placed me with Draco in an attempt punish us, so you probably shouldn't interfere anyways."

She smiled. "I'm sure Draco will be a perfect gentleman. And if he isn't, well, we can always both agree to just be completely silent and wait for the evening to be over, right?"

She moved, leaning in and kissing Harry lightly on the cheek. The same sort of kiss she might give Ron. She was almost thankful that Parvati was there, as she was certain the situation would be much more tense if it were simply her, Draco, and Harry.

"Go have fun, Harry Potter." She ordered, crossing her arms. It was best not to mess with a redhead when they had that determined look on their face, either.

Despite her reassurances, Harry still stood for a moment, glaring at Draco. He held up a warning finger. "Harm so much as one hair on her head…" The warning trailed off into a growl. Finally, Parvati succeeded in pulling her date away, leaving Draco and Ginny alone together. Well, alone was a relative term in a hall full of people. 

But the way Draco turned and looked at Ginny, made it seem as if it were just the two of them. "'Agree to be completely silent', huh?" he chuckled quietly at her. His silvery blue eyes roamed up and down her figure for a moment, drinking in the sight of her. "Ginny, you look… amazing." He whispered to her, the comment meant for her ears only.

But then, aware that other people were watching the two of them intently, he nodded his head stiffly, told her in a curt tone, "You look presentable enough, I suppose. At least you shan't embarrass me." His mouth twitched as he held back a grin.

"Presentable?" Ginny couldn't hide her grin as she laughed a bit. "Well, Draco Malfoy, it certainly takes a lot to please you, doesn't it?" Her words were said in an attempt to keep the stares off her and Draco. They were acting normal.

The next part, was said half to him, half to those watching. "Harry thought I looked good." She almost said it as a challenge. Then her voice lowered so she could speak just to him.

"You look handsome, Draco Malfoy. Did you dress up just for me, or were you hoping to make Pansy Parkinson mad with jealousy?" Her voice was low, but it still had a teasing tone.

Somehow, Ginny Weasley had a feeling that tonight she would be having a very good evening.

Draco lowered his voice as well, to answer her. "Ah, Ginny, you're on to my plan. See Pansy anywhere around?"

Then in normal conversational tone, "Well, we should have a go on the dance floor, I suppose. Wouldn't want McGonagall to think I'm not doing my proper dately duty, or some such thing. I don't think I could stand having to help Filch polish his collection of chains and manacles, again."

However, too impatient to wait for her to answer, Draco swept Ginny up in his arms almost immediately, twirling her out on the marble dance floor, her skirts belling softly around her ankles. He marveled at how well she fit into his arms. And how well they moved together. Of course, after all the childhood dance lessons he'd had, Draco reckoned he was capable of dancing with a garden gnome, if he had to… but Ginny was no gnome. She had… grace.

"And Harry may have said you looked good… but we all know he can't dance like I can." Draco teased Ginny after they had been dancing for a minute.

Ginny couldn't help but smile, moving with Draco carefully as they danced, almost forgetting that there was a whole room about them. Right now, she could have cared less if her brother and Harry Potter were in the room.

"If you had asked me to dance a year ago, I wouldn't have nearly been as good as I am now. You could say I became more 'cultured' during my stay at Beauxbatons. Some of the classes I took were ballroom dancing and singing, among others." She grinned. "You could call me a real party goer. I could be the entertainment all on my own."

She looked up to him, her smile spreading. "I can't help but enjoy this, though. You are a wonderful dancer, Draco Malfoy. Too bad I'll have to miss two dances with you. I promised Harry and Ron."

Draco answer was to hold her a little bit closer as they danced, and as they spun around, their bodies touched briefly. He gazed down at her, but for some reason, he had stopped smiling. He just looked at her with a quietly thoughtful expression on his features. "Ginny?" He asked her softly.

"Do you love Potter?" 

Ginny looked shocked at the question. "Do... do I love Harry Potter?" She couldn't help but laugh at the question. "Are you jealous, Draco Malfoy? It almost sounds as if you are!"

And then, she really thought about what she was saying. He _was _jealous! "In all honesty, Draco, all Harry has really been is more of a schoolgirl crush ever since I first saw him." She shook her head. "I want him for a good friend, a close friend at least, but no... I do not love Harry Potter."

She paused to look at him. "Now that we've got that settled, can we dance, or are you convinced that I'm madly in love with him and you have to go kill him before we can continue?"

Draco grinned broadly, feeling relieved, although he told himself he had absolutely no reason to feel relief at her words. But he caught himself, and his grin vanished, the traces of it only remaining in the flashing of his eyes. 

"I'm not jealous," he told her. He glanced over her shoulder, watching in amusement as Potter stepped on Parvati's foot for the second time, too busy watching Draco and Ginny in return to look at his own feet. "But I think Potter is." He whirled her around gracefully, so she could see for herself. 

Ginny's mouth opened in a bit of shock at his words, but as she peeked carefully over Draco's shoulder as they turned, she indeed noticed how badly Harry was dancing. More so than usual.

"I... I can't believe the famous Harry Potter is jealous!"

But suddenly, Ginny was finding this very fun. "You know... It took him all this time to realize that I was something good enough to be jealous over." She looked to Draco. "What do you say we see how jealous we can make him?"

Draco eyed her carefully, with a degree of uncertainty. "As interesting as that would be, Ginny… we're supposed to hate each other, remember? McGonagall is forcing us into this date, remember?" 

Ginny pouted a bit at him, nodding. "You're right. I forgot." Her amusement sank a bit and she looked back up at him again. "We hate each other, don't we?" She was finding it increasingly hard to hate him at this point.

"It would be so much easier if things weren't so complicated. It's so hard to lie to everyone..."

Draco considered for a moment, wanting to put the pretty smile back on her face. "I may have an idea." Winking privately at her, he stopped their movement, left her in the middle of the dance floor, and walked swiftly over to the band, murmuring something to them. He turned and gave her a sly salute as the band wrapped up the song they were playing. 

In the break, Draco walked back towards her slowly, his black coattails flapping around his legs. He held his hands out to her once more, waiting for her to move into his arms. "I have a bet going, Weasley," he told her, and by the tone of his voice it was clear he meant his words to be for everyone else, not for her. "That I can dance the _flamenco _even with an untrained amateur like yourself."

The band struck up the melody, quickly moving into the fast-paced beat. Draco cocked an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to take up the challenge. His look clearly said, this will make them _all _jealous.

Ginny's eyes widened at the speedy tempo of the song. "Well then, Malfoy, I guess we'd better not disappoint them." Her lips curved up into a smile, and she looked at him.

This promised to be good. She could not wait to see the look on Harry's face.

Now Ginny was very glad she had taken so many dance and music classes while she could in Beauxbatons. She would show everyone there, and Draco himself, just how good a Weasley could dance.

The instant their hands touched, Draco gripped hers firmly, pulling her into a tight and graceful twirl, swiftly moving from that into a deep dip that left him bent over her. "You ready for this?" He whispered mischievously. The other students had formed a large ring around the dance floor, none of them willing to miss what looked to be a very interesting performance.

Draco's hand went to the small of her back. He didn't wait for her answer. 

In time to the music, he brought her back up, and led them into the first series of fast and intricate moves that very soon had them both panting for breath. The _flamenco _was a dance that involved a lot of spins, twirls, and footwork, all to a rapid beat. It became clear after just a few moves, that the dance lessons hadn't been wasted on either of them.

Ginny especially danced it beautifully, her hair starting to come down from its pins from the swiftness of their motions, falling in wisps around her face and into her eyes, that were flashing her excitement at Draco with every movement that brought them together. 

Draco himself thought he was concentrating intently, he didn't realize he was actually grinning quite so recklessly. He couldn't remember having this much fun dancing with his tutors. But then again, none of his tutors had been Ginny Weasley. She didn't shy away from clutching his shoulders when she had to, didn't pull back when his palms encircled her waist.

At last, the dance ended, on one decisive and clear bass strum of the violins. Ginny ended up dipped over his arm even lower than she had been originally, and they were left staring into each other's faces, both breathing rapidly. At first Draco didn't notice the cheers and whistles and catcalls from the audience. He'd forgotten there was anyone else in the room. 

Breathing hard, her face flushed, Ginny felt herself trying not to blush under the intensity of Draco's gaze. She struggled to catch her breath, slowly becoming aware of the people around her.

Some were cheering, others were making catcalls, but for the most part, it all sounded very positive, and Ginny was very glad they'd had the chance to do something like that. She had never in her life imagined that she would be doing this with Draco Malfoy, but she was getting very used to the idea.

Her eyes scanned the room quickly, and she found herself searching for the three people she most wanted to see reactions from: Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

Draco, too, searched for reactions from the trio, but for his own personal reasons. He straightened up, set Ginny on her feet, as his eyes moved over Hermione Granger first. 

Hermione only looked surprised, and amazed, and maybe even a bit knowing- but that was hardly something new, Hermione always looked knowing. It was her date's reaction, however, that made Draco almost want to laugh out loud. Ronald Weasley was red to the roots of his equally red hair. He looked thoroughly scandalized, and as if he'd like to rearrange Draco's face with a few punches, or at least curse him with large boils. 

Draco's eyes moved to Potter, and discovered the expression that he'd pretty much expected- confusion, jealously, shock. In spite of the amazing adrenaline rush he still had from the dance, Draco felt his spirits sink a little. It would seem as if Ginny had succeeded in making Harry Potter utterly jealous. The problem was, he didn't know what she'd do about it.

________________________________________

Author: Hope everyone enjoyed this little chapter. It was no small amount of fun to write, let me tell you! ;)

Oh, and it's come to our attention that a part of our story parallels a bit of another HP fanfic, "Draco Sinister" by Cassie Claire. She sent Ginny off to Beauxbatons for a summer, too. A positively eerie coincidence! But coincidence it is. And, considering that, we decided to leave the story alone. Too much hassle to think of another place we liked as much. And it's just a small part of Cassie's fic. (Which I totally recommend btw, she's an amazing writer.)

As for the flamenco bit… I've actually never seen the dance performed, I left it vague to that end. So if you find my description laughably incorrect, please don't point it out, I have fragile feelings. 

Anyway, on to the next chapter! Luv yas!

~Phasera 


	5. Demon Wraith

~Ch. 5- The Conjuring~

Ginny smiled secretly, pretending not to have noticed the reactions that she did, turning back to Draco as she cleared her throat. "Well, I'm a bit exhausted. Perhaps we should go get some punch?"

After a moment, her voice lowered, and she smiled more broadly at him. "That was wonderful, Draco. I haven't had that much fun in a long time."

Draco tugged at the lapels of his jacket, straightening it out after the exertions of the dance had left it a bit skewed. He smiled back at her, briefly, as they walked towards the refreshment table. "I'm glad you had fun. Makes me wish I really had made a bet. We would have won it for certain."

Ginny couldn't help but grin. "I'm glad we got a chance to do that, Draco. I thought I'd never have the chance to use the skills I got at Beauxbatons. Who knew that I'd be doing _this_?"

Grabbing a cup of punch, she took a careful sip of it, glancing about the room while she did.

*

A pair of jet-black eyes, hard as ebony, were watching Draco and Ginny together, glaring at both with malice. Who did they think they were fooling, trying to seem as if they still hated each other? Sure, they occasionally made biting comments or threw glares at one another… but their act was ruined by the smiles Obsidian had caught. 

Just one of those smiles was more real than all of their snide remarks combined. Which meant only one thing: hating each other was just a ruse, a facade. 

The only question that Obsidian had to figure out was why. 

She was interrupted from her brooding by an annoying voice at her elbow. "C'mon, Susan, stop staring at Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley for one second, and dance with me." 

Obsidian hid a look of disdain. When she turned to her date, she was smiling. "Of course Justin." And then she allowed him to lead her to the floor, where the other students had returned, inspired by Draco and Ginny's dazzling performance. She danced with her date, but her mind was elsewhere, still pondering the conundrum that was Draco. 

Justin didn't know it, but his girlfriend was dead. Susan Bones had been dead for two years. Obsidian now wore her skin, saw with her eyes, talked with her voice.

And Obsidian served the Dark Lord.

*

Ginny Weasley would have never suspected anything to happen that evening. It was the furthest thing from her mind as she stood sipping punch and watching Harry Potter try to pay attention to his date Parvati and her at the same time.

Her present company was not something she didn't mind, either. Despite Draco's initial cruelty to her, he was a charming and even sweet person. And yet, Ginny couldn't even tell anyone about it.

All because he was afraid of the Dark Lord.

Oh, how Ginny would have loved to tell Hermione that Draco wasn't a jerk and that he was really sweet and nice and considerate, and she would have adored to be able to calm Ron down enough so that he didn't explode every time he saw her with Draco. And yet, it all wasn't possible.

All because he was afraid of the Dark Lord.

Draco cast glances at Ginny as he took a drink of iced pumpkin juice. He looked the direction of her eyes, and ended up looking at Potter. The old resentment flared. But he kept it hidden. He wished he knew what she was thinking. Then he realized something. He could just ask.

"So, Ginny." He took another sip, leaning casually against the table. "I think Potter is sufficiently riled. If you asked him to dance, he would definitely accept."

Ginny smiled at Draco's words. It seemed that Harry wasn't the only one jealous. Oh, if only Harry knew that Draco was as jealous as he! Still, her gaze pulled away from The Boy Who Lived, and onto Draco Malfoy again.

"You're right, he probably would." She paused, glancing to Harry and Parvati once more. "And I do owe Harry a dance. I promised him and Ron both one." Now, her eyes were on Draco once more.

"But if you asked me who I'd rather be with right now, I'd tell you that it's you, Draco Malfoy, and not Harry Potter." She smiled again. "Not the famous Harry Potter, but the 'cruel' Draco Malfoy." Her words were low, for his ears only.

Her gaze stayed on him, her eyes searching for his reaction.

Draco stared back at her. He lowered his voice to match hers. "You know me for a week and already you're favoring me over Potter? Potter, whom you wrote a musical message to your first year?" Draco grinned mischievously. He had it memorized. He'd teased her and Potter both innumerable times about it. 

He started to sing it softly. "'His eyes are as green as a fresh-pickled toad'…" His grin broadened. It wasn't a malicious grin, as it once had been when he'd sung that song. It was grin that clearly said he was trying to make her blush. "Remember?"

Ginny gave a little squeal as Draco began to sing. "Draco Malfoy, OOH! I'll..." She trailed off, her face bright red as she tried to think of something to threaten him with. And she drew a blank. Ah, but then she had an idea.

"Well if you're going to be like that, Draco Malfoy, then I will go dance with Harry. After all, at least he appreciates my company!"

Draco just chuckled at her. "I appreciate you, Ginny," He gave her a wink. "I appreciate anyone who dares to compare their crush's eye color to an amphibious creature." 

He put his fingers under her chin, tilting her head up lightly. He gave her a very considering look. "Personally, though, I would choose emeralds for yours. Especially when you're angry."

Ginny found herself blushing in spite of her attempts to regain self-control as she stared up at Draco. She felt her heart beginning to race, and she struggled to speak, struggling to say anything, anything to distract her from the moment, to make him look away.

She almost felt like she had when she'd first seen Harry... only this was ten times worse. "Maybe... maybe we should take a step back... you know, so no one suspects anything." Yet, despite the fact she was saying those words, she was silently hoping that Draco would rebel against them and not listen to her.

*

Obsidian had been watching when Draco had smiled at Ginny and started to sing to her.

Obsidian had been watching when Draco had touched Ginny, turning her face towards his.

Obsidian had been watching as the color came into Ginny's cheeks, flushing them becomingly. 

Obsidian didn't have to ask why anymore. It was clear now. Draco was attracted to the Weasley girl. Which meant he was only a half-step away from betrayal of the Malfoy family. Betrayal of his father, Lucius, right-hand of Voldemort.

Which meant that he was only a half-step from betraying the Dark Lord himself.

She couldn't allow that to happen. 

She reached into a secret pocket in the skirt of her dress, removing a small and smoothly polished wooden box, that had a look of great age to it. She fingered it lovingly for a moment, as she slipped off to a shadowed corner. The Dark Lord himself had given her this precious gift for just such an occasion. 

She held it carefully in the palm of her hand, and slid the lid of the container open just a fraction of an inch. As a thick black smoke began to emerge from within it, she set it near the refreshment table, and slipped away. Wouldn't do to be caught at the scene of the crime. 

From a suitably distant corner, she turned and watched with glee as the smoke billowed forth, resolving itself into a massive shadowy creature with the wings of a bat a glowing yellow eyes. Eyes that fixed on Ginny Weasley. 

*

Draco had just opened his mouth to answer Ginny when he caught movement in the shadows out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head sharply, just in time to watch a demon-wraith stretch out it's impossibly long, black arms to snatch Ginny away. 

Ginny didn't know what was coming, nor did she expect it. She didn't even know it was there until she saw Draco's gaze turning towards the creature. She would have turned to face it, save for the fact that a pair of dark arms was suddenly grabbing a hold on her.

Suddenly the world felt like it was all in slow motion. She felt a scream escape her lips and her feet lift from the ground simultaneously. Hot breath surged against the back of her neck, clawed fingers holding her closely to its body.

She was a shield. It was trying to get up into the air and it was trying to use her as a human shield in the process. Her eyes scanned the ground quickly, looking for someone, anyone who might help her.

Specifically, she wanted to know where Draco, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were, as well as the teachers. She didn't know why this creature wanted her, but it did.

And she was also realizing she had a fear of heights.

And Draco was suddenly realizing that he had a fear of losing Ginny. 

Everything in himself that might have stopped him: doubt, fear of his father, what people would think- all of it was instantly forgotten the moment the demon-wraith took off with Ginny in its evil clutches. 

He reacted half with instinct, half with reckless anger, taking hold of the massive creature's long tail as it swept by him. Immediately he was jerked off his feet, and he held tighter to the scaly appendage, trying not to choke on the creature's noxious scent- a mixture of burning hair and wood smoke. 

The Great Hall was quite a big room, and the creature was heading for the enchanted ceiling, but it was still some distance away. With skill born from desperation, Draco began climbing the demon-wraith's tail, using it like a rope to get to the creature's back. Of course, once the creature felt his weight, it started thrashing its tail around wildly, making Draco hang on for dear life to avoid being thrown to the ground that now seemed so very far away. This wasn't like riding a broomstick. 

But luckily, Draco wasn't alone in trying to save Ginny. A number of teachers had jerked out their wands, but were wary of using stupefying charms for fear of hitting the two of them on accident. 

Hermione had grabbed hold of Ron's arm. "What do we do, what do we do?" It usually took her a few moments to get a grip on herself in tight situations. 

Ron was gaping upward in shock. "Is that _Malfoy _on the back of that thing?"

Harry was standing next to him. "The bastard's probably controlling it!"

Ginny felt her chest growing tighter. From fear, from anxiety, from the choking smell of the demon-wraith that held her. She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down as the floor drew further and further away.

She had to think of something. Whatever this creature wanted, it had come for her. What could she possibly have that could have attracted it? Ginny couldn't think. Nothing was coming, no possible escape was in sight for her.

Struggling against the creature, she tried to find something in the hall that she could grab onto. Maybe if she could just get the creature close enough to the wall, she could manage to grab onto something as it passed by.

That is, if she could even get her arms into a position where she could grab something.

Draco slowly began inching his way towards the creature's back again, in the lull moments when it wasn't thrashing him around like a rag doll. A demon-wraith didn't have a lot to hold on to. No spines, no horns. That made things difficult.

Well, _more _difficult.

Somehow, though, he managed to achieve his goal, crawling forward and straddling the creature's broad back, gripping it tightly enough with his legs that he could have a free hand to reach into his robes and pull out his wand. He just hoped the people underneath them were prepared.

The creature had almost reached the ceiling. It didn't show any signs of slowing down. He didn't have a lot of time. 

Pointing his wand directly at the creature's head, Draco gathered his breath and bellowed with all his strength, "_Finite incantatem_!"

In a puff of smoke and yellow light, the conjured demon-wraith vanished. And Draco and Ginny were suddenly left a hundred feet up in the air, with nothing to hold on to or hold them up. 

They plummeted like stones.

She was afraid this would happen. Ginny's eyes squeezed shut as she reached out for something, anything to hold onto. And as she dropped she found Draco Malfoy's arm. Clinging to it suddenly, she couldn't help but think of how painful it was going to be when they hit the ground.

Ginny wasn't sure how far there was left to fall, her eyes were so tightly shut, but she had a bad feeling the ground was close. Too close. Yet, she thought she heard someone chant a spell somewhere nearby.

And suddenly, it was if a giant net had secured them. They slowed to a halt, bouncing slightly against the forces of gravity, causing Ginny to practically fall on top of Draco as they were now lowered to the ground.

Opening her eyes slowly, she saw that it was some sort of net. Someone had cast a spell that made a tiny, spider's thread thin net that caught them with the strength that should have broke the net, yet somehow, it was durable.

And that person, his wand slowly lowering, was Harry Potter.

For the second time that night, Draco and Ginny were the center of attention for the entire room. Normally, Draco would have enjoyed having a pretty girl fall almost on top of him, but his head was still spinning from the shock of the long drop. He'd seen his life flash before his eyes. It hadn't been a pretty sight.

In the shocked silence of the room, cold words rang out. "Get off of her, Malfoy," Potter snapped, his eyes flashing in mounting anger behind his glasses. It was a look Draco remembered, a look Harry'd given him when he'd gone too far with his insults. 

__

Did I miss something here? Draco thought dazedly. _I banished the demon-wraith, didn't I?_ He didn't know what to do. _When all else fails, go deadpan. _He made his voice bored, and vaguely annoyed. He didn't have to fake the annoyance. For once in his life, he'd done something good. So why was he being treated like a public enemy? "Get off of _her_? She's the one on top of me."

Perhaps everyone else might not have been so grateful to Draco, but Ginny was astonished. Draco Malfoy had climbed all the way up the demon-wraith to save her. To save a Weasley.

If she ever doubted Draco's sincerity and honesty about how he really was, it was all banished from her mind with his selfless act. She moved, struggling to get to her feet. But before she moved too far, she pressed her lips lightly to his ear, murmuring into it before she got to her feet.

"Thank you."

As she got to her feet, Ginny hadn't realized how dizzy the fall had made her. She stumbled backwards a few steps, only to be caught by Harry.

Draco sat up, just watching Ginny in Harry's arms with an unreadable expression. The shock finally faded, people snapped back into motion. Several teachers came forward. McGonagall's face was absolutely livid as she stared down at Draco. 

"You will explain yourself," she snapped, and her tone was as biting as a cobra's.

Draco stopped himself from flinching. He got up carefully, bruised in a few places but otherwise undamaged. He stared to dust off his black trousers, calmly, as if nothing was wrong. "Explain what, Professor?"

"How a demon-wraith conjuring came to be in this school!" She hissed.

Draco froze, realization dawning. He summoned as much cold detachment as he could muster. He was beginning to have a few ideas. His father's spies had probably observed his differences. The demon-wraith had just been a warning, a warning to him. His heart clenched painfully. It was Ginny, she made him smile too much. He couldn't seem to stop himself when she was around. 

"I did not conjure it, if that's what you're implying." Draco answered coolly. 

"Then what were you doing climbing around on it's back, Malfoy?" Ron burst in, absolutely enraged at the attack on his sister, fully believing Draco was to blame. 

Draco's eyes flickered to Ginny. She knew why. That's all that mattered. 

He looked around the room, meeting people's glares, not backing down. Then he opened his mouth, and lied. "It made me spill my drink. I wanted revenge."

Draco almost cringed as he felt the force of everyone's glares turn to looks of disgust towards him. Instead of one pair of eyes glaring daggers at him, he had hundreds. 

As she watched Draco, Ginny couldn't help but smile slightly. He had tried to save her. He had been so noble, so brave, and yet, everyone at Hogwarts thought he was a rude and arrogant snot.

But she knew the truth, at least. She was glad of it, too. Ginny wasn't going to let people jump on the whole conjuring as Draco's fault. She wanted to get to the bottom of the attack, and having Draco blamed wasn't going to do her any good.

"Draco didn't do anything. I was standing right next to him. If he had conjured it, I would have seen him do something suspicious." She would have removed herself from Harry's hold by now, but the fall's dizzy spell had not worn off of her yet. She just hoped Draco wouldn't get the wrong idea why she wasn't moving.

Professor McGonagall looked to Ginny, and her tight expression relaxed somewhat. "In light of Miss Weasley's defense, it would seem you're off the hook, Mr Malfoy." But she shot him a hard look. "For the moment."

She turned to the rest of the crowd, waving her arms for attention. "We might as well continue with the dance, Hogwarts turns a thousand years old only once, after all." At her words, the band struck up again, and gradually the students dispersed, with the chaperones now keeping an even more vigilant watch. 

Ronald Weasley stepped close to Draco. "McGonagall may have let you off the hook, Malfoy. But I haven't. Stay away from my sister." 

Draco quirked an eyebrow at him. "Thanks for the tip, Weasley," Draco murmured without inflection. "I'll keep that in mind." Glancing over to Ginny, he brushed past Ron, heading for the door. 

Ginny found herself frowning as her date headed for the exit, due to Ron's threat. Glancing to her brother, she smiled weakly. "Just have fun with Hermione. I'm gonna go to the infirmary and have Madam Pomfrey check me out, just in case. I was awfully dizzy from that fall..."

Her excuse made, she hurried out the door, following Draco. Once the door was safely shut behind her, she moved after him. "Hey, Draco! I'm sorry they got so mad at you in there." She smiled more strongly. "But you did save my life, which was a very selfless thing for you to do." She paused. "So, to show my appreciation..."

And with that, Ginny Weasley leaned in and pecked Draco Malfoy lightly on the lips.

Draco stared down at Ginny, for once unable to hide his surprise. She'd kissed him. 

A soft smile touched his mouth. "If that's what happens every time I do a heroic act, I might just get in the business."

But his mind went back to the attack on Ginny, the conjuring. His smile faded.

Ginny blushed, feeling slightly embarrassed now that she had actually gone through with it. He hadn't reacted how she'd thought, but what she had envisioned was far worse than what had actually happened.

And he almost openly admitted that he liked it, at least. She smiled. "Save my life again, and I promise I'll give you another." She paused to stare into his eyes. "So are you okay, Draco?"

Perhaps she had told Ron that she was leaving to make sure that she was alright... But really, it was more like to be sure that Draco was alright.

The corner of Draco's mouth twitched up at her words, "Am I okay…" He repeated slowly, moving towards the wall and leaning against it with an expression of weariness.

"Ginny," he started slowly, massaging the back of his neck. "I think someone here knows. Knows about me." He looked up towards her, and his eyes were silvered by his troubled thoughts, his growing sense of foreboding. "Demon-wraith conjuring are very dark magic, as I'm sure you realize. That one could have killed you in an instant." 

He sighed. "But it didn't. Which is a good thing, of course, but… it means this was just a warning. To me. A warning that I haven't been paying enough attention to my actions, if someone has seen through them enough to know you matter to me… that hurting you would hurt me too."

Ginny frowned, shaking her head. She started to get a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. "That's not good… But we can't go back on all that now, Draco. We have to protect ourselves, somehow." But she honestly began to believe that Draco would cut things off.

"We can't go back after everything... Can we? Not after everything..." There was a silent plea in her voice as she stared at him.

Draco stared at Ginny for a long, very quiet moment. The sounds and music of the dance in the Great hall seemed very far away, as if more than just doors blocked them off from this small section of the corridor. 

He put his hands in the pockets of his slacks, because he had a very strong and sudden urge to go to her, touch her face, kiss her again. 

An urge he couldn't give in to. 

Finally he spoke again, and his voice was very soft and low. "My father wouldn't hesitate to torture and kill you if he thought it would make me more obedient to him." Draco closed his eyes. "I don't say these things to frighten you, Ginny. I say it because it's the truth. And because you need to know why you have to stay away from me, now." 

He opened his eyes. Tried to smile at her. Couldn't. 

Ginny stared at him, hurt and pain in her eyes as she tried to get a grip on the reality of the situation. "I can't believe that you're doing this to me, Draco." She silently cursed herself for being stupid.

He had probably already been playing games. It was all a joke, a joke to make her hurt. He had only pretended. He hadn't changed. But still, inside, she wanted to believe that he had, and yet, it all hurt to much.

He couldn't be saying those words. "No, Draco..."

Draco watched her face as she looked at him, reading her emotions as they flitted through her expression. She was hurt, and angry. 

Well, he was hurt and angry, too. But not at her. At his life, at everything in his situation that was forcing him to push her away for her own protection. 

And, if he was being honest with himself, for his own protection as well. Now that he knew that Voldemort had a spy, maybe even more than one, this close, within the very school… he couldn't afford to be smiling anymore. Couldn't afford Ginny's friendship. The cost would be too great. 

He pushed away from the wall, hands still in his pockets. He took a few steps towards her, looked down into her eyes. "Bye, Ginny." He murmured. "Thank you for the dance."

And as he gave her his thanks, he knew it was for more than just the dance. He wanted to thank her for everything- for the train, for her promise, for trusting him. 

But he didn't. He walked away.

Ginny stared after him as he left, willing her legs to somehow move and follow him. But she couldn't move from her spot. She struggled to find something, anything to say to him.

But no words came.

Only tears.

Slumping back against the wall facing the doorway to the hall, Ginny hunched up, sobbing quietly. How had such a perfect night gone so wrong? How could Draco have just abandoned her, after everything she did. After she went out on a limb for him! He just _left_.

And so she cried.


	6. Alone Again

~Ch. 6- Alone Again ~  
  
Draco didn't hear when Ginny started to cry. He was already far away, determined that the distance he'd put between them should stay intact.  
  
No matter how much he wanted to run back to her.  
  
What's wrong with me? He berated himself. I don't need anyone. I've always relied on myself and noone else. And that... that's worked out...  
  
But even in his own thoughts, he couldn't finish. Couldn't say the lie. Everything was most definitely NOT fine. Everything was, in fact, most definitely screwed up.  
  
Problem was, he didn't have the slightest idea how to fix it. * Rubbing a hand over her eyes, Ginny stared after Draco, hunching up further. No tears, Ginny Weasley. Don't let him get under your skin. Don't let this get to you. This is the last thing you need right now. Perk up, be happy...  
  
But Ginny just felt like crying. Biting hard on her lip, she wiped her eyes, summoning all the courage she could. She had to go back in. She had to go back into the dance, and forget Draco Malfoy had ever talked to her.  
  
It was for the best, wasn't it?  
  
Slipping back into the wooded ballroom, she continued to try and dry her eyes, just hoping no one would come up to her while she was trying to hide the fact that she had been crying.  
  
Too bad that was Harry Potter heading right for her.  
  
Harry had left the dance for a moment, slipping away from Parvati. He just had to check on Ginny. Make sure she was alright. He tried to tell himself that his concern was just platonic, brotherly even, but himself wasn't believing a word of it.  
  
But, as came close to the doors, he noticed the object of his worry standing there, wiping her eyes.  
  
Looking for all the world as if she'd just lost her best friend.  
  
Harry rushed over to her, his green eyes darkening as he looked to her. "Ginny? What's the matter? I thought you were going to Madam Pomfrey's..." he hesitated, staring at her even more closely. "Have you been crying?" he questioned her softly.  
  
Ginny looked up in surprise as Harry approached, wiping her eyes once more in a rapid motion as he moved closer. "Yeah, I... I was going to go to Madam Pomfrey's, but I..." She trailed off, her gaze falling to the floor.  
  
"Just didn't feel like being alone. That... that attack scared me." She partially lied. That wasn't her reason, but it was the truth. The attack did scare her. And she didn't want to be alone right now.  
  
"I..." She wiped her eyes again before looking at him. "I... I'm just not having a good day."  
  
Harry smiled back sympathetically. "I know how that feels."  
  
As he was speaking, the band had finished up a song, smoothly moving a slower, more relaxed melody. Couple quickly paired off, swaying hypnotically to the music. Harry blushed a little, looking back to Ginny.  
  
"You still owe me one dance, you know." He grinned lopsidedly. "And this is a tempo I think I can handle." He held is arm out to her. "How about it?"  
  
Ginny stared at his arm for a minute, almost looking like she would reject. Biting on her lip, she nodded quickly, taking his arm and moving with him to the dance floor.  
  
She avoided his gaze uncomfortably, and as they moved into position to dance, Ginny just let the tears fall once more. It was all too much to bear. She wanted to tell someone, to tell anyone what had happened... But she couldn't. It was dangerous. Too dangerous. Yet, it was still hurting her.  
  
She just had to weigh which was less dangerous... keeping it in or letting it out.  
  
Harry couldn't help but notice that something was wrong. Here Ginny was in his arms, closer than the two of them had been before, but it still felt like she was a hundred miles away.  
  
He looked down at her, frowning slightly. "Is the attacking really bothering you that much, Ginny? Because we could go talk to McGonagall, ask her if she's found anything yet, or needs help tracing the conjuring..."  
  
But his voice trailed off as he looked more closely at her. "It's not the attack, is it." He said, not questioning. He lifted her chin towards him, unconsciously mirroring Draco's gesture from earlier, then release her once she was looking at him. "It's okay, Ginny, you can tell me." He smiled. "It's Harry, remember? Harry Potter. Not some stranger."  
  
Ginny smiled weakly, looking up at Harry through tear-filled eyes. "I know it's you, Harry. I know. It's just I..." Her voice faded into a sadder tone.  
  
"I can't tell you, Harry. I can't tell anyone... I have to carry this burden alone. Alone..." She shivered at the word, but looks down. "It's not even going to matter anymore... Not after he..." Her words trailed again, and she looked to him.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry. I can't tell you. I promised not to tell anyone."  
  
Harry abruptly stopped, gripping Ginny by her shoulders. "He?" he seized upon her slip.  
  
He frowned. "Please, don't tell me this is about..." He stopped, clearly baffled. "You're crying over Malfoy?"  
  
The frown on his face turned into a scowl, a very un-Harry like expression. "Why are you protecting him, Gin? Did he threaten you?"  
  
Ginny didn't quite know what to think when Harry matched things up. She struggled to pull away from his grip, frowning heavily. "Let go of me, Harry." She ordered.  
  
"And he didn't threaten me. If I wanted to protect Draco Malfoy, then I'd do it because I wanted to, not because he told me to." She shook her head. "Just forget everything, Harry. This is my problem, not yours."  
  
Harry released her, but his expression clearly indicated that he wasn't as willing to release the subject. "Were you here a just a little while ago, or did you miss it, Ginny? A creature came into this hall, a demon-wraith. It could have hurt everyone here, very badly. That makes it more than just your problem.  
  
"If you know something... if this has anything to do with Malfoy...." His green eyes snapped fire. His suspicions had obviously taken the same direction as Ron's, laying blame for everything directly at Draco Malfoy's feet.  
  
Ginny frowned, turning her back to Harry. "Fine. If you want to believe it's Malfoy's fault, go ahead. Go ahead and believe whatever you want. Yes, other people could have been hurt. But it's not Draco's fault or even yours, Harry Potter. It's mine. The creature attacked me, didn't it?"  
  
She shook her head. "Forget it, Harry. You don't understand anything." And with that, she turned and marched for the exit for the second time that evening.  
  
"Ginny!" Harry started to go after her, but was stopped as Parvati showed up, grabbing his elbow.  
  
"Harry! There you are!"  
  
Unwilling to be rude, Harry resigned himself to another round of dancing, tripping over his own heels. For someone who could do some amazing things on a broomstick, he wasn't all that graceful in a ballroom. When he managed to get away again, he looked around for Ron and Hermione. Suspiciously enough, they were both missing, at the same time.  
  
His mind turned over Ginny's words. What didn't he understand? Mysterious attacks were already starting up again, and Malfoy was a complete git. Why was she so unwilling to put two and two together? * Storming off, Ginny made her way down the deserted hallways towards the Gryffindor's chambers. Passing by a mirror, she paused to look into it. Her hair was partially undone from the dancing earlier, and her dress was wrinkled from the attack with the wraith-demon.  
  
She frowned.  
  
It wasn't fair. She had been having such a wonderful evening and yet things just got worse. Now Harry thought badly of her, Draco didn't want to associate with her, and now that Ron and Hermione seemed to be hitting it off, she doubted she'd be seeing much of them.  
  
"So much for not wanting to be alone." She sighed, turning away from the mirror and heading towards Gryffindor's common room.  
  
Pausing before the portrait of a dozing Fat Lady, Ginny stopped, catching a shadow moving out of the corner of her eye. Is someone following me? Her heart thudded in her throat as she thought about it. She took a deep breath, suddenly whirling to look behind her.  
  
Nothing.  
  
The corridor was empty. There was nothing. No one around. Ginny let out a small sigh of relief. There's no one there. You should be calmer, Ginny Weasley! What, you actually thought someone was coming after you? She smiled wryly. That wraith-demon attack has got you paranoid.  
  
But Ginny's smile faded as she glanced back at the mirror she had passed, seeing something pass into the shadows. "Hello?" She swallowed hard. "Hello? Is anyone there? Show yourself!"  
  
At her tremulous demand, a figure separated from the shadows. A figure wearing a black silk dress and a smile. "Hello, Ginny." The older girl told her softly. But not in a way that brought comfort and warmth. In a way that made goose bumps prickle on the skin, and sent shivers down the back.  
  
"I saw you at the dance," Obsidian went on. "With Harry. You looked very upset."  
  
Ginny didn't know if she should be scared or relieved. Someone came out of the darkness. She nodded a bit in response to the girl. "Yeah. I was with Harry. I'm just... not having a very good day today. Draco Malfoy ruined it."  
  
Not completely a lie. Draco sort of had ruined things. "So who are you? And why were you hiding?" She asked suspiciously, watching her closely.  
  
Obsidian walked nearer to Ginny, enjoying this little game. It had been just a whim to follow Ginny after watching her fight with the Potter boy. She had been quite disappointed when the demon-wraith conjuring had failed to hurt the girl seriously. But Obsidian was at least confident that Draco had gotten the hidden message behind it, seeing the sting of rejection in Ginny's expression.  
  
"I'm Susan Bones," Obsidian lied smoothly, with the ease of familiarity. "I know it's none of my business. I just thought I could help." So saying, she reached out with a false look of concern and laid a cool hand upon Ginny's arm.  
  
Ginny shivered under the touch on her arm, but she smiled, her fingers tracing the design of her bracelet... an almost nervous gesture. "Help me? No, that's alright. I don't need any help. I'm just going to go lie down for a while. I'm sure it'll all be fine tomorrow after a good sleep."  
  
She didn't know what it was, but something about Susan Bones gave her the creeps. "So don't worry about me, I'll be fine."  
  
Obsidian's eye was immediately drawn to Ginny's fingers, where she touched the bracelet. The strange artistry of it was somehow compelling, fixing Obsidian's attention, so she hardly heard Ginny's protests. She didn't know why, but she wanted it, with a hunger that was quickly growing in intensity.  
  
The antique silver glinted even in the dim lights of the hallway, flashing almost hypnotically. "That's a lovely piece of jewelry," Obsidian told Ginny, not looking away from it. "Where... where did you get it?"  
  
Ginny backed away, uncomfortable under Susan's gaze. "It... it was a gift. From... a friend. When I was visiting Beauxbatons during the summer." She turned quickly.  
  
"I'm... I'm just going to go to bed now." With that, Ginny moved quickly for the Gryffindor Common Room. That Bones girl had a very unnerving stare.  
  
Obsidian's hand latched onto Ginny's wrist just behind the bracelet, stopping her. Her tone was deceptively innocent, while her grasp was just a bit too tight. "Don't rush off." She said.  
  
She lifted Ginny's arm, examining the bracelet at a closer distance, strands of her black hair falling in front of her face as she peered downwards. Yes... she could sense it now. Obsidian lightly brushed her fingers across the intricately twisted metal, suppressing a shiver of wicked delight.  
  
The bracelet may have looked ordinary on the surface, but only someone like Obsidian, whose very spirit and flesh were tied to Dark Magicks, could see beneath the surface... to the core of shadows and evil.  
  
But a question remained, how had a girl like Ginny Weasley obtained such an artifact? "You said a friend gave it to you," Obsidian repeated slowly, then lowering her voice. "Could it have been... Draco Malfoy, perhaps?"  
  
Ginny blinked, frowning at the hand on her arm. "No. Draco Malfoy didn't give me the bracelet. I said I got it in Beauxbatons, during the summer. I didn't even see Draco again until on the way to Hogwarts."  
  
Her gaze turned icy. "So let go of my arm. I want to go in and go to bed."  
  
Unhurriedly, Obsidian relinquished her grip. Interesting. She didn't think Ginny was lying about Draco not giving her the bracelet, though she had lied about other aspects of their relationship to people she actually cared about, like her friends.  
  
Which meant the giver's identity was still a mystery. Obsidian would add this incident to her report to her master, along with the events of the dance, and her suspicions about Draco Malfoy.  
  
She was very curious to hear what her creator, her master, would have to say about it all.  
  
"Sleep well then, Ginny." Obsidian told her with a smile, before flipping her dark hair over her shoulder and strolling off.  
  
Ginny shivered once more, hurrying towards the Gryffindor Common Room. Once safely inside, she let out a breath. That was weird. Why was she so interested in the bracelet?  
  
Staring down at her bracelet, she swallowed hard. Maybe there was a reason she had found the bracelet. Shivering, she decided to go do some research in the library. Maybe there was some sort of enchantment on the bracelet. The way Susan Bones had stared at it, she knew that there was something unnatural about the way she was interested.  
  
There certainly was something strange going on. *  
  
After leaving Ginny, Draco couldn't go back to his rooms. That space was too small, too suffocating. No windows. Only walls. He already felt trapped by his life- no reason to subject himself to that.  
  
He wandered outside, across the wide green lawns that went up to the edge of the lake. The clear, cold water was very still, not even a breath of air disturbed its glassy surface. The moonlight turned it to liquid silver. Reaching the shore, he looked down, unknowingly repeating Ginny's actions, staring at his reflection. His tux looked worse for wear, the white shirt stained from demon-wraith residues, or whatever they were.  
  
But his face, however, was where the damage really showed. Not in bruises or scrapes- but in the eyes, in the dark shadows underneath them, in the small frown lines at the corners. And that disturbed him. People said the eyes were windows to the soul... so what would Lucius Malfoy say if he discovered that his son possessed one? Draco looked away, unable to bear his own face anymore.  
  
Finally, unable to put it off any longer, Draco went back to his quarters. Closing the door behind himself, he drew out his wand and activated the Soundproofing spell on the room, a precaution he'd taken ever since the unfortunate incident of the first night.  
  
But it had turned out to be unnecessary. Since his reconciliation with Ginny, his sleep had been dreamless. Almost peaceful.  
  
What would it be like now? Now that he no longer had Ginny?  
  
Now that he no longer had a friend.  
  
Anxiety and hurt gripped his chest, making his breathing difficult for a moment. He sat down on the edge of his mattress, his fingers digging through his hair. The nightmares would return, that's what. He knew it with certainty, and feared it. Will I wake up in a cold sweat, screaming, tasting blood in my mouth? Draco shuddered.  
  
But he knew there was no escaping the inevitable. If it was going to happen, he wanted it over as soon as possible. Quickly, he took off his shoes, then stripped himself of the rumpled jacket and ruined shirt, throwing them carelessly to the floor. He gathered the scattered bits of his courage to himself as he lay down, wrapping them around himself like a meager blanket.  
  
Draco had never prayed before, but as he closed his eyes, he freed a desperate thought, letting it drift up to the ears of whatever benevolent power might be listening.  
  
Please, please don't let me meet Ginny in my dreams... I can't face that again... * Lucius Malfoy walked towards his son. "Get up, Draco. It's time."  
  
Draco stood up obediently, slipping on the hooded robe. The night beckoned sweetly, calling out to them. They entered into it, father and son, side by side. The trees of the forest embraced them as closely as a lover.  
  
Or a Dementor about to administer it's Kiss.  
  
Lucius Malfoy turned back towards Draco, slipping off the Death Eater's mask. Silver-blue eyes glinted towards him in the shadow-speckled moonlight of the forest.  
  
The father raised a dull and battered knife. Stains upon its blade that would have looked red in daytime were darkened to black by the night. The father pricked his palm, letting the small droplet of blood form in the cup of his hand. The father fixed his stare upon his son.  
  
"This is yours." The father said. "And through it you are mine."  
  
"No!" The son rejected him, stepping back. "It's not true!"  
  
The father stepped forward. "Flesh of my flesh, blood of my blood... a truth as old as time itself. You cannot escape it."  
  
The son stood his ground now. "But I will try."  
  
The father laughed, nodding. "You will try."  
  
The son fell heavily to his knees. The rest of the words were unspoken, but they nevertheless sent powerful echoes that ran through him, bone deep. And fail.  
  
You will try and fail.  
  
Draco looked up, seeing past Lucius Malfoy, to what lay beyond him.  
  
Death. Destruction. And screaming.  
  
Screams for the lost. Screams for the living.  
  
You will try and fail.  
  
And in the midst of it all, she stood silently, her hair like a banner of fire. * There was something in the silence of the room that made it impossible for Ginny to sleep. When Hermione finally came back, looking quite disheveled from whatever she had been doing with Ron, Ginny had faked being asleep. The room was silent, save for the breathing of the rest of the girls who had actually managed to get their rest.  
  
But Ginny was afraid. Having searched the library for a good long while before going back to the dorm, she'd come up with nothing. Figuring it was a good sign, she went back to try to sleep. Now that she thought about it, though, it made her feel sick. There was one place she hadn't thought to check.  
  
The restricted section. * When Draco woke up, it was to the deathly quiet of his room, and to a cold sweat that left him shivering even under his thick blanket.  
  
He remembered every aspect of his dream, although he desperately wished to forget it. The message within it was clear, destroying whatever vestiges of hope that might have remained with him.  
  
There was no escaping his father. There was no escaping his past. And there was no escaping his future. I'm a Malfoy, he told himself firmly, rolling over and punching his pillow. It doesn't matter what I want. I'm a Malfoy and there's nothing else to it. He summoned up all his father's lectures, lessons delivered throughout his childhood, even when he was too young to fully understand.  
  
"Remember this boy, because it's a motto that has served our family well. There is no wrong or right. Only those who have the power, and those who don't. Throughout time, wars have been fought, civilizations conquered. And the winners write and rewrite history as they see fit. Those who think there are such things as heroes and villains are naive fools. Heroes are for fairy tales."  
  
Draco was not reassured in the slightest. * Ginny couldn't sleep much that night, and when she awoke, it was eerily silent in the dorms. Sitting up, she blinked in surprise as she realized everyone had left the dorm.  
  
She was late for breakfast.  
  
Hurrying to pull on her clothes and straighten her hair, she ran towards the hall, at least thankful that she had only missed part of breakfast and not any of her classes.  
  
Draco wandered into the Great Hall even later than Ginny, looking as if he'd seen the bottom of the barrel, then broken through the bottom and hit dirt.  
  
He couldn't help but notice that the number of nasty looks he was getting was even more than usual. Which didn't help to improve his already blackened mood. He satisfied himself with giving as good as he got, trading glare for glare.  
  
But he couldn't bring himself to look towards the Gryffindor table. If he saw her, he would be forced to remember her as she'd been in the dream, standing silent in the center of a world of destruction.  
  
As he looked everywhere else, something strange caught his eye. A girl with dark hair and dark eyes, looking towards him not with disdain, but with a knowing smile. She didn't look away as their gazes met. Draco felt his stomach twist uncomfortably, although there was no reason she should affect him like this.  
  
Thankfully, Ginny had time to grab a bite to eat before class. Grabbing something uneaten off of the Gryffindor table, she opted not to bother staying in the hall. Biting into the danish, she shifted her books under her arm and set off down to sit by her first class for the day.  
  
Slumping down by the doorway, she munched on the danish, glancing through her book for the next assignment they would probably be doing. Boring stuff as usual. There were so many better things she could do with her time. 


	7. The Attack

~Ch. 7- The Attack~  
  
* Hundreds of miles away, in Romania, Charlie Weasley was having a difficult morning. Less than an hour ago, without any warning whatsoever, three of the dragons in the pride he was studying had taken to the skies as a group, flying away so astonishingly fast, that within a minute that had completely disappeared from sight.  
  
It was unheard of. Dragons were notoriously territorial creatures. They wouldn't have left their land unless under extreme circumstances, like deforestation, or if they were taken against their will. Charlie Weasley had wasted no time in notifying the Department of the Ministry dealing with Magical Creatures. He considered carefully, finally reporting, "...It was almost as if they'd been summoned."  
  
Unsurprisingly, this news did not bode well.  
  
"Just keep your eyes open, and your wand ready." He received back from his supervisor at headquarters. "This isn't the only strange occurrence we've heard this week. And the Death Eaters have been quiet for a while now. I have a bad feeling about this..."  
  
A few hours later, the missing dragons were spotted... hovering in the air above Hogwarts castle.  
  
And they had Death Eaters on their backs. * Macnair shifted uncomfortably in the harness that held him to his dragon's back. Cold wind wrapped icy fingers around his skin, even through his heavy robe. He didn't mind. Soon there would be heat enough.  
  
He recalled his master's orders, going over them in his mind, to focus himself fully on their purpose here this day. They had been delivered from the mouth of Lucius Malfoy, who often was the only Death Eater allowed in the presence of the Dark Lord, of late. Voldemort grew distrustful of even his own followers, with the attempts the Ministry had made to infiltrate spies into their ranks.  
  
This important task had fallen to inner circle members. Old loyalists. Macnair rode a dragon this day, as well as Nott, and Avery. It was a testimony to their master's strength, to be able to control the wills of three dragons at once, even though he waited in his secret lair, hundreds of miles away. The rider's could only direct their massive, scaly mounts with leather reins.  
  
The orders were simple. Destroy, and capture. Hogwarts did have many protection spells upon it, but they would soon falter under the assault of magical dragon's flame, hotter than any other substance known to man. And the witches and wizards that guarded this place would have no defense against such a quick surprise attack as this. Macnair grinned to himself. Victory was almost assured.  
  
He glanced to the sky, checking the position of the sun. it was time. He lifted his hand, signaling his fellows.  
  
With roars that shook the foundations of the mountain, the three dragons folded their wings, diving towards the castle a one, spewing forth their fire as they went. * History class with Professor Binns was boring, as usual, and Ginny slumped slightly in her seat, hoping to try and sleep a little while at least looking like she was doing the assignment. But she had barely shut her eyes when there was a rumble, a rumble that felt like it was coming deep within the earth.  
  
Suddenly, her eyes snapped open. She could hear first years screaming somewhere in another classroom, and she yelped in shock as a wall suddenly collapsed in towards her.  
  
She barely had time to scramble out of her seat and to her feet as her chair was crushed by heavy rocks, and blazing heat came behind it. Staring in horror, she turned back towards her classmates, only to find them fleeing in terror, scrambling to get out the door, while the teacher frantically tried to calm them down.  
  
Managing to squeeze through the crowd and get outside of the classroom, she saw that things were in a complete state of chaos. Students and teachers alike fled down the halls away from crumbling walls and fires that suddenly seemed to burst out from nowhere.  
  
Her eyes snapped around and she moved away from the direction the students were heading in. They were all running. Running away from something. And Ginny wanted to know what it was. At least, that was her excuse.  
  
The real reason was that Draco's classroom was back where they were all running from. She had to be sure he'd made it out.  
  
Macnair brought his dragon around for another sweep. It was just as he'd predicted. Hogwarts would be nothing but ash and crumbled stone by the time they finished with it. Students and adults poured out of every entrance, fleeing the besieged castle, like ants scurrying out of a scattered anthill. Macnair and his compatriots ignored them, keeping the dragon flame focused on the building.  
  
On a down swoop, he passed Avery. "Finding the girl is the first priority!"  
  
Avery nodded shortly, signaling understanding. They slipped away in mid-air peeling off to opposite ends of the castle. The air was filled with smoke and heat and the sounds of panic and destruction. Macnair was having the time of his life.  
  
Draco, on the other hand, was frozen in his seat. The classroom was deserted. He knew that he should have followed the others when they left, should have just gotten up and evacuated the premises like any sane person would have done. But he was paralyzed.  
  
All he could think of was the nightmare. It was happening. Already it was happening. He couldn't believe it. This was impossible. There was no way it could be real.  
  
Hurrying through the smoke, she found her way to Draco's classroom. Ginny swallowed. Come on, Draco. Please, please have made it out... I don't want to uncover something dead... Especially if it's you.  
  
Turning the knob, she coughed a bit at the smoke, but made it in, shutting the door to try and keep the smoke out. And then, it was as if Draco's dream were true. There she was, standing amidst some broken stones and some ashes, looking towards him, that wave of red hair hanging from her head.  
  
"Draco!"  
  
Ginny hurried towards him. "Why are you still in here? We have to get out of here. They don't care who they kill! If this comes down around you, I'd-- "  
  
Her words were cut off as the ceiling above them began to crumble, rocks falling towards her head. She shrieked, her hands covering her head as she crouched down low, trying to get out of the way.  
  
Seeing Ginny broke Draco out of his paralysis. As the rocks began to crumble, he lurched forward out of his seat, diving on top of her and knocking her to the ground, rolling them both under the shelter of the desks.  
  
The collapse threw a cloud of dust in the air. Draco only held tight to Ginny by instinct, as rocks and debris pelted his back. When the dust settled and the rocks stopped falling, Draco lifted his head cautiously, peering out from under the desk. The ceiling's collapse had completely blocked the door.  
  
Ginny swallowed hard, peering out carefully as well, noticing the fallen rubble. "We're... We're not going to get out now, Draco." She shut her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath.  
  
"I don't know what's going on out there... There were things falling apart, fire everywhere..." She frowned. "I think they were dragons... But why would they attack? Why would they attack Hogwarts?"  
  
Draco didn't answer her at first, moving carefully out from under the desk, brushing out his clothes and hair with almost single-minded care. He was trying to stay focused, concentrate on one thing at a time. Slowly, he looked around, stepping over debris and rubble as he moved around the room. The ground still vibrated under his feet, showing that the castle was still crumbling in places. They weren't safe here.  
  
It's not the dream. It can't be the dream. Dreams aren't real.  
  
He glanced back to her. Then up at the ceiling. The hole led to nowhere, just another layer of stone. He plunged his hand into his robes, reaching for his wand.  
  
He didn't find it. He shook out his shirt frantically, digging in every pocket. He cursed. "Damn, I've lost my wand."  
  
Suddenly, her words hit him. Somewhat of a delayed reaction. "Did you say dragons?" His jaw gaped in shock.  
  
Ginny nodded, climbing out carefully as she reached for her own wand. "Drat! I left it in the classroom!" Yeah, that was a dumb idea. Set it aside while you 'napped'. She looked to him. "It has to be dragons... What else could do all of this? What could cause the fire and the trembling and the walls crumbling. It has to be."  
  
She brushed her robes off, moving about the enclosed chamber now, looking for exits of any sort. Suddenly, her voice sounded distant, scared. "We're really trapped in here, aren't we? We... we can't get out, can we?"  
  
Draco looked around the room further, the dim light making him squint. At least the lights still worked, and they weren't trapped in darkness.  
  
Then he swallowed. Trapped. "Yes, Ginny." He replied, his voice soundly oddly calm, distant. Like it belonged to somebody else. "I think we really are." He turned back to her. "And what's more, I don't think it's dragons. Or rather, don't think it's dragons attacking of their own accord."  
  
He leaned against a desk, his hand gripping the edge of it. It was a casual stance, but in reality Draco was having a little trouble standing. His tone was becoming almost breathy. His mind felt curiously blank, and yet, in a jumbled whirl of confusion. Like he'd felt when the attack first started, before Ginny had come. He was staring at Ginny without really seeing her. He was seeing the dream vision, hearing the screams of the tortured and dying, instead of the tomb-like silence of the room.  
  
Draco's knees gave out on him, and he fell heavily, catching himself on his hands, scraping his palms on the gravel and dirt that littered the floor. He was trembling all over.  
  
Ginny turned to look at Draco, only to find him down, trembling like he had just seen a ghost. "Draco?" She turned, moving over towards him quickly. "Draco? Are you alright?"  
  
But clearly, he wasn't. Kneeling down next to him, she brushed her hair aside and moved, trying to pull him into an embrace, to stroke his hair, to murmur to him, to calm him.  
  
It was that mothering instinct in her.  
  
Perhaps if she'd stayed at a distance, left him alone, he would have been able to reestablish a proper grip on himself. Insult himself into getting up, into putting on his mask of control, into forgetting the dream and pushing all such nightmarish thoughts down, back into the depths of his subconscious where they belonged. But she comforted him. She didn't sneer at his trembling. Didn't tell him, as he'd been told so often before in his childhood, that any signs of weakness were not to be tolerated, or coddled. Any tears on his face had elicited immediate and harsh punishment. Emotions were to be kept hidden, secret.  
  
But she held him close. She didn't care that he'd shown weakness.  
  
She just cared.  
  
He returned her embrace tentatively, hesitating, as if waiting for the rejection, to be pushed away. "I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair, burying his face against her shoulder. "I'm so sorry." He wasn't sure what he was apologizing for. Anything. Everything. Or who he was apologizing to. Anyone. Everyone.  
  
And it was as if with the crumbling of the ceiling, all his defenses came tumbling down as well. His eyes burned with tears, his chest constricting and his shoulders shaking as he repressed the sobs. Then he knew who and what it was for.  
  
The girl. The girl tortured to death by his father.  
  
"I was supposed to save her." He cried, more to himself than to Ginny. The words just flowed out of their own accord. "I was supposed to save her, but I couldn't. I was too afraid. Gods, I'm sorry. It's my fault. It's all my fault..."  
  
Ginny kept him in her embrace, stroking his head gently, simply listening to his confused babbling for a while, letting him get everything out, including the sobs. Finally, she started to speak.  
  
"Shh, it's alright, Draco. There was nothing you could have done... Things have to be the way they are. You can't just go back and change everything. If you've made a mistake, you have to accept it and move on."  
  
For a while, Draco just clung to Ginny as he cried, holding onto her as if she were the last stable thing in his life, an anchor in the middle of a storm.  
  
But gradually, his tears subsided, and he was quiet. He pulled away from her slightly, sitting back on his own, rubbing his face tiredly. He avoided her eyes, looking away. Opening his mouth to mutter an apology, a random excuse for his emotional breakdown, Draco found that he couldn't say anything. Not if it was just going to be another lie.  
  
He hooked his arms around his knees, biting his lip, struggling with his desire to confess the truth, and his shame for all he'd done. And hadn't done.  
  
Staring at Draco, Ginny took in a deep breath of air. "It'll be alright, Draco. It'll be alright. Calm down, please?" She put a hand to his cheek, rubbing it softly.  
  
Staring at him, she felt vulnerable herself. We might not get out of here alive. We might not ever get out of here. But despite the terror of the situation, she wouldn't have traded him for anyone else to be stuck with for anything in the world.  
  
Her touch brought a half smile to his face. He covered her hand with his own, then turned his head, planting a quick grateful kiss on her fingers. "I'm sorry, Ginny." He apologized to her, his face flushing a little from embarrassment.  
  
"We're in the middle of a crisis. Not exactly the best time for me to loose control." He took a deep breath. "I'm better now." It was only a half lie. His head was still a mess, but at least he'd regained his desperate grip on it.  
  
Ginny couldn't help but smile. "Draco... you don't have to worry about it. Sometimes it's hard to keep sane in the midst of things like this." She looks to him, concerned.  
  
"You sure you're going to be alright?"  
  
She paused as she felt another rumble run through the floor, and she shivered. "What do you think is going on out there, Draco? Do you think everyone else made it out okay?"  
  
He released her hand, standing up and moving towards the pile of rubble, examining it with a critical eye. "I don't know." He sighed, turning back to her. "Ginny, I think it was... well, You-Know-Who." He frowned with anger. "My father always boasted that they could breech Hogwarts defenses any time they liked. And they're proving it now."  
  
He shook his head. "But what I can't understand is why now. What they're after. Could be Potter, Could be Dumbledore. Could be anything."  
  
Pulling experimentally at a few of the rocks, his frown lightened. "This doesn't seem too deep. We might be able to shift it by ourselves."  
  
Ginny frowned, looking to him. "You-Know-Who?" She shivered at the thought. "I hope he's not here in person. I can't just..." She wrung her hands. "Maybe we should stay down here, Draco. We should stay here until this dies down."  
  
She swallowed hard. "I don't want to go out there. Not if there's a chance he'll be there."  
  
Draco looked to her, a wry and self-incriminating smile twisting his mouth. "Believe me, I'm just as loathe to meet the Dark Lord as you are."  
  
Then he glanced to the ceiling. "But this whole place could come down. I'd rather be out in the open if that happened."  
  
Ginny bit on her lip, nodding a bit. She moved, reaching to help him dig a bit. "You're right." She nodded, concentrating on moving some rocks. "I don't see why they'd be after Dumbledore after all this time... they must be after Harry." She thought for a moment. "But they've been after Harry before. And they've never attacked like this. So why do you think they used this method? Why break through Hogwarts defenses like this? Why do it when there are so many of the wizarding world here that could stop them from getting to Harry? You know they'll all be protecting him above everyone else... Dumbledore will be safe too..."  
  
She paused, frowning suddenly. "What if they aren't after Harry? What if they're after someone else? Someone else that we wouldn't expect?"  
  
Draco stopped to wipe his brow. He glanced to her, his mouth tightening grimly. "The wraith demon conjuring was after you, Ginny. It was my attention towards you that put you in danger. And now this is happening. I am hoping that the reasons aren't related, and yet I fear that they are."  
  
He looked down to the rocks in his hand, tossing them aside, sighing in frustration. "It's probably all my fault." His jaw tightened. "I seem doomed to a life of disastrous mistakes."  
  
Ginny shook her head quickly. "Draco... if they're after you, I promise I won't let them hurt you. Harry will help.. .and Ron, and Hermione... all of us. We'll all help you."  
  
She placed a hand on his cheek, frowning a bit. "Don't worry about it, Draco. We'll make things right.." He looked to her, his eyes clouded with his inner despair. "Ginny, it's you I'm afraid for now. You who I fear that the Death Eaters will come after." Draco took her hand in his own, squeezing it tightly. "I don't know how to make this right. You can't imagine what it's like to be at their mercy, Ginny."  
  
He shuddered. "I would rather this rock come down on us both right now than to let you fall into their hands. At least you'd have a clean death that way."  
  
Ginny shuddered as well. "Draco... you don't think they could possibly be after me, do you?" She moved closer to him, staring around. "Please? Can we just stay here? I don't want to go out there now.. not if they're after me.. or after you. It's safer this way, isn't it? Safer in here."  
  
She looked up at him, her gaze fearful. "We can hide under the desks.. push them together so we can both hide.. then we won't risk something falling on us.. please, Draco? I... I don't want to go out there."  
  
Draco hesitated, then returned her favor from earlier, wrapping his arms around her shoulders in what he hoped was a comforting embrace. He hadn't had much practice in his lifetime with gestures of affection.  
  
He didn't know what to say. She was probably right. It was safer in here, even trapped as they were. So he just held her, taking comfort from the closeness as well. Ginny shut her eyes, resting her head gently against his chest. "I'm sure we'll be alright, Draco." She kept repeating, perhaps the words were said to comfort her, more than Draco, though.  
  
Staying close to him, she just kept her eyes closed, praying that whatever the Death Eaters were doing out there, they weren't looking for her.  
  
After a few minutes, Draco pulled away just enough to see her face. "Ginny?" He began, a soft smile touching his expression. He freed on hand, gently grasping her chin, tilting her head upwards till their faces were no more than a few inches apart.  
  
His voice was very quiet, with a tone of bemusement, and yet, and undertone of uncertainty. Fear of rejection. "Considering that the entire room could cave in at any moment, I can't help but think I'd be a fool to die without at least kissing you once." He looked to her as he spoke, unconsciously holding his breath as he waited for her reaction.  
  
Ginny found herself blushing at the thought, but she nodded after a moment, looking up at him seriously. "You mean it, Draco?" She couldn't help but smile. "Because I would be very honored if you did.. we may not have another chance."  
  
Knowing no other way to respond, Draco simply smiled back, then bent his head to kiss her. It was by no means his first, but somehow it felt as if it was. Because it was the first time he'd left a part of himself open as he did so. Ginny Weasley made him feel vulnerable. And he was kissing her. It was thrilling, like diving fifty feet on a broomstick and pulling out at the last minute, flushed with victory.  
  
But it was those last few seconds, when the ground was staring you in the face, that really brought the rush. Because that's when you weren't quite sure whether you'd be able to pull out on time or not. Weren't sure if you'd survive it. And that's what it felt like kissing Ginny Weasley.  
  
Ginny felt herself blushing bright red as Draco leaned closer, but as he kissed her, she suddenly felt as if everything was suddenly gone. All she knew was Draco. Draco, and Draco being there, with her. Death Eaters? What Death Eaters? Attack? What attack on Hogwarts?  
  
Harry Potter? Harry who?  
  
Harry Potter, who had just happened to be running by, looking for a way out, when he heard voices behind a wall.  
  
Harry Potter, who had just happened to stop his headlong dash, pull out his wand, and zap an opening through the mangled door and the pile of stone behind it.  
  
That Harry Potter.  
  
Draco stumbled back from Ginny in surprise, as the rubble they'd just agreed to leaving intact was suddenly shoved off to the sides by invisible hands of magic. But his surprise only deepened at the figure who was revealed.  
  
Ginny blinked as the kiss was suddenly ended, shoved back away from Draco with the wall being blasted out of the way. Coughing a little from the dust, she looked shocked as well at seeing the figure.  
  
"Harry? What?"  
  
Harry was the last person she had expected to see, and someone she hadn't really even wanted to see at the moment. She sort of wanted to go back to kissing Draco, but that wasn't possible now.  
  
Harry also looked a bit dazed at seeing the two of them there, together, but he evidently decided to put it aside in light of the emergency. "Come on, we have to get out of here."  
  
Draco glanced to Ginny, then back at Potter. A worried frown crossed his face before he could stop it. "Is it the Death Eaters? They're the ones who've brought dragons down on Hogwarts, haven't they?" He questioned the dark-haired boy grimly.  
  
Harry looked back to Draco with a startled glare. "Yes, of course it's them. I don't know why it surprises it me that you know."Harry took Ginny's arm, pulling her away from Draco a bit.  
  
"Why aren't you out there on the back of a dragon, Malfoy? Along with your father and the rest of his pals?" Harry bit out angrily.  
  
Draco's hands curled into fists, but he said nothing in his own defense.  
  
Ginny frowned at Draco's silence, but turned to Harry. "If the Death Eaters are out there, Harry, I don't want to go out there.. I want to hide, alright?" She pulled her arm away from him, backing away til she was slightly behind Draco.  
  
She continued, her voice trembling. "I don't want them to get me.." She shuddered at the thought.  
  
Harry's expression turned confused and worried. "Get you?" And it was more than just confusion about why the Death Eaters would be after Ginny in specific. Harry Potter didn't understand hiding, or the need to hide. It just wasn't in him.  
  
Looking over at his long-time rival, Draco sensed all this without words, without rational thought. And the jealousy consumed him. Even if he wasn't, Harry exuded an aura of bravery and fearlessness, fearlessness that Draco wished he possessed for just a day, or an hour, or even a few minutes.  
  
Because if he could be free of the fear for long enough, he would be able to do what he needed to do. Confront the source of his fear, the source of his pain. Confront his father.  
  
And kill him.  
  
A bitter taste rose in the back of Draco's throat, but Harry's voice broke into his despairing thoughts.  
  
"What are you talking about, Ginny? The Death Eater's are gone now. But Hogwarts is in bad shape. Things are collapsing and in flames all over the place. We've got to get out."  
  
Ginny let out a sigh, shaking her head. "Sorry, I'm just babbling... was just afraid that if the Death Eaters found anyone around here they'd murder them... you know." She cleared her throat. "Just been trapped in here too long, that's all."  
  
She nodded. "If they're gone, then we'd better get out of here." She looked to Draco. "Come on. If I'm lucky, I still might be able to grab my wand from my classroom. Least then I won't be so defenseless."  
  
Draco only nodded back, and the three of them went quickly down the smoke- filled corridors, back tracking to Ginny's classroom, and dodging a few more crumbling walls and ceilings before finally making it outside, coughing and sweating from the ash and flames.  
  
Ginny made her way into her classroom, crawling down under a desk as she saw her wand. Grabbing it carefully and moving back away from the crumbling wall and fire, she went back towards Harry and Draco. "I found it. I don't know what I would have done if I had to replace my wand."  
  
She bit her lip. "Ron would've killed. me." She looked around, as if to be certain that the Death Eaters were completely gone. "So.. Where should we go help out? We should probably see if the Gryffindor Quarters are still up.." She only hoped that the damage wasn't as bad as it seemed.  
  
Hogwarts had been crushed, and she was hating to see it like this.  
  
A large crowd of Ministry wizards had already arrived, and were working with the students and teachers to put of the fire, to salvage what they could of the castle. The once sunny sky was now filled with black clouds of smoke.  
  
Draco looked upwards, still suspicious, uneasy. He scanned the sky for dragons, but saw nothing. Maybe he was just being paranoid. 


	8. Capture

~Ch. 8- Capture~  
  
Obsidian waited with the dragon riders in secret, concealed just beyond the edge of the Forbidden Forest, watching the evacuation of Hogwarts with immense satisfaction. "You've done well, Macnair. The Dark Lord will be pleased.  
  
"Now we need only retrieve the Weasley girl, and the mission will be complete." She was sitting astride his dragon with him, having joined the group. The Dark Lord had instructed for her to be brought to him, along with the bearer of the mysterious bracelet.  
  
Macnair only nodded shortly, his Death Eater's mask concealing his face. * Once the group arrived back at the Gryffindor quarters, they ran into McGonagall. "What are you three still doing around? We need to get as many people out as possible." She said, sternly. She looked the most disarrayed they'd ever seen her, but that was her only outward sign of how the destruction of their school was affecting her.  
  
"So since you three are still able to walk, you won't mind helping some of the others here outside of the wreckage." She gestured at several first years who had apparently just been pulled from the rubble.  
  
Ginny glanced at the two momentarily, then moved towards a first year girl who had hurt her leg. Smiling cheerfully at the sobbing girl, she offered a hand. "Here, come on, I'll help you get to safety."  
  
Hefting the girl into her arms, she moved to make her comfortable, the sobbing girl going quiet and just clinging to her in fear. Glancing between Harry and Draco, she looked at them grimly. "Come on, then."  
  
While Harry moved immediately to start helping the other injured or hurt students, Draco hesitated. Staring around, all he could see was the wreckage. Just a massive amount of damage, done by Death Eaters.  
  
But that's not what bothered him the most. What bothered him was he didn't see the sense in it. Didn't see the purpose other than for destructive waste. Whatever the Dark Lord did, it was always calculated, always purposeful. Nothing had been captured or taken, noone kidnaped. Not Harry, not Dumbledore. So he couldn't help feeling as if the attack wasn't over. That this was just the calm in the eye of the hurricane.  
  
He looked up, his eyes meeting Ginny over the head of the injured girl. All his instincts were telling him that they should just go back to the classroom. Just hide until all the bad things went away.  
  
Sighing, he bent over another Gryffindor, clutching a bleeding wound on his arm. The face was familiar. Dennis Creevy. How many times had he mocked the Creevy brothers, insulted and humiliated them? Creevy looked up to Draco with shock and fear. Draco bit back a wince, holding out his hand to the younger boy. Dennis just stared at him.  
  
Ginny smiled a bit, patting the girl's arm as she left the semi-ruined Hogwarts for the fresher air of the outdoors. "Don't worry. See, they're already setting up tents and everything." She assured the girl, gesturing towards where a few teachers were setting up some magical tents for the students to sleep in.  
  
Everyone was working. Those not working, were injured. People were putting out fires, rescuing injured students, setting up tents, cooking food... Ginny was proud of the way everyone came together to help everyone else.  
  
Draco was still stuck in a staring contest with Colin Creevy's younger brother, however. He sighed, his arm staring to get tired from holding his hand out. "Come on, kid." He sighed impatiently. "I'm not going to bite you."  
  
Dennis just clutched his own arm tighter, blood seeping through his fingers. "Like hell you won't." He squeaked. Draco was shocked. He never knew the boy had spitfire in him.  
  
He favored Dennis with a rare grin. "It's okay, Creevy. I'm not hungry now, anyway."  
  
Dennis's mouth seemed to be struggling between a line of terror, and a return smile.  
  
Setting the girl down in a tent reserved for those with injuries of some sort, Ginny moved out of the tent, stretching her arms as she glanced around the burning rubble of Hogwarts.  
  
If the Death Eaters were after her, she was glad they were gone, but saddened that all of it happened. If so many had been hurt because of her, if anyone died...  
  
Ginny trembled slightly, moving back for the interior of Hogwarts to fetch another injured student. She wasn't going to stop until someone forced her to or until everything she could do was done. * Obsidian saw the hair first. That signature red hair, the color of melted rubies. A small, dark smile transfixed her mouth. "There's our target, boys."  
  
Nott, Avery, and Macnair gave loud whoops, signaling to their restless dragon mounts. The cloaking spell fell away like water, and the dragons pumped their powerful leathery wings, sending up huge gusts of air that bent the branches of the trees, sent dead leaves swirling around their heads like halos.  
  
The dragons rose once more into the smoke-filled sky, then descended as one, converging upon a single, helpless figure. A girl with red hair...  
  
Ginny stared for another few moments at the smoldering half-ruined Hogwarts, until she heard a strange noise behind her. Wind. Strong wind. Her heart suddenly thudded in her chest. Maybe it's just a strong wind. The wind does pick up most of the time after dark. Her gaze turned upon the fading sun, the glow almost seeming as if Hogwarts' flames had risen just as the sun's own faded. But there was that wind.  
  
And a sudden thought hit her, and her already beating heart then beat furiously within her with terror at that sudden thought. They can't be back. The Death Eaters can't be back. Harry said they were gone. Harry promised they were gone.  
  
She started to turn, but it was almost as if her body wouldn't react fast enough for her mind. It seemed as if it was all in slow motion. Turning behind her, she stared in horror at the sight of the dragons and their occupants. Her worst fears were confirmed. Suddenly, her feet sprang into action, and she moved desprately towards the ruins, screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
They were coming. For her.  
  
Thoughts buzzed through her head. Thoughts of Ron and Hermione, laughing and working together. Thoughts of Harry, sweet and generous Harry, always helping her out. And then there were thoughts of Draco, most predominant in her mind.  
  
And she might never see them again if she didn't run faster.  
  
So she tried, pushing herself physically to the limits, scrambling across the grass towards the entrance to the semi-ruined Hogwarts. "Someone, help me! Someone, anyone! PLEASE! They're after me! The Death Eaters!" As she ran, she struggled to remember some sort of spell, any sort of spell that would help her, but the terror paralyzed her brain, and it was as if she had never been taught a single spell in her life.  
  
"Someone help me!" She screamed, desperately, scrambling for the ruins, praying that somehow she'd be able to hide in there. More thoughts buzzed through her head, again, thoughts of Draco most prevalent.  
  
He would blame himself, for her being captured. He would say it was because they had gotten too close. Because he was the son of one of Voldemort's most trusted Death Eaters.  
  
But as Ginny ran, she couldn't help but wonder why. Why would Voldemort send three dragons with Death Eaters, to practically destroy Hogwarts, only to teach a Slytherin boy not to disobey him and to take away the feminine distraction that kept him from becoming a Death Eater?  
  
It didn't add up. The Death Eaters were after her for such a petty, miniscule reason? And then, Ginny noticed she was wearing the bracelet, and her heart sank. The girl, Susan Bones, had been so oddly attached to the bracelet. She had acted so strangely. And she couldn't find anything about it in the library... but she hadn't checked in the restricted section.  
  
She hadn't really thought the bracelet could be dangerous. Perhaps, if this is what they were after, she could take it off. She could throw it at them and they'd take it and leave them all alone. But as she ran, her fingers fumbling to pull the bracelet off, she realized that the latch was no longer there. It was as if the bracelet had been physically made around her arm, never to be taken off.  
  
And she screamed again, scrambling for the ruins of Hogwarts, longing to be hiding in the destroyed classroom where she and Draco had been, wishing that she had stayed and never risked coming out.  
  
And most of all, she wished she had stayed with Draco. * Draco knew. The instant the Death Eaters and their dragons rose again, his head whipped towards the entrance, staring at the visible sliver of sky from the crumbled entrance. Maybe it was because his senses were heightened, or because he was already paranoid and alert, or maybe even for another reason entirely. He just knew. Knew before the screams started, the running.  
  
He knew Ginny was in danger.  
  
And before his brain could even register the knowledge, his legs were moving, propelling him forward towards the exit outside, the way Ginny had left. But as he ran, no matter how fast or agile he forced himself to be, it was if time itself had slowed down, working against him.  
  
His vision was at once focused and blurred. He seemed to be moving at a snail's pace, the world going by at a crawl. At last he saw Ginny, scrambling for cover. Saw the three dragons that swooped down on her like vengeful demons from the sky.  
  
He wasn't going to make it.  
  
Was this the dream? Was this reality, reenacting the dream? Or was he still dreaming, still caught in a nightmare?  
  
You will try and fail.  
  
No. It wasn't right. This couldn't be the time. He didn't know how he knew, he just did. This wasn't the dream. That had been the end of the world  
  
This was just the beginning of the end.  
  
So close, and yet so incredibly far away. He was helpless to do anything but watch as a girl with black hair leaned from the dragon's back, plucking Ginny off of the ground as if she were no more than a weed. The dragon pulled out of its dive, soaring for the sky again, heading there at an astonishing rate. The other two dragons followed hard upon its tail. Soon they were no more than dark blotches against the fiery sky.  
  
Draco stumbled to a halt, staring after them, the look on his eyes empty, bleak. Ginny was gone.  
  
But it wasn't the end. He knew it. Just as he knew innately what he was supposed to do now.  
  
Try and go after her, of course. But the nightmare taunted him, echoes of his father's words.  
  
You will try and fail. * Afraid to look back, Ginny couldn't tell where the dragons were, how close they were, save for the wind that swept at her school robes, whipping them out behind her.  
  
They were getting too close for comfort.  
  
And suddenly, she was no longer running, but kicking the air, her legs scissoring. Her feet were above the ground, and she was being pulled up by a pair of arms that she suddenly found around herself.  
  
She was being pulled up onto a dragon.  
  
And suddenly, she saw someone else running. Draco Malfoy. He had heard her. He was coming to save her. Her eyes met his own for a moment before she felt the dragon shoot upwards now that she was safely on the dragon's scaley back.  
  
Draco Malfoy was nothing but a speck on the ground.  
  
Ginny swallowed her dizziness from being so high up, and from being so close to something so vile. The Death Eaters. They had her, and she had a sickening feeling that she was going to be taken to the person she was the most terrified of.  
  
Lord Voldemort.  
  
Trying to calm her nerves, she tried to focus on something other than the man formerly called Tom Marvolo Riddle. I'm sure that I'll have a great story to tell Charlie about these dragons once I get back home... If I get back home.  
  
This wasn't working quite as she hoped... * Obsidian hauled Ginny up over the back of the dragon with unnatural strength, a malicious gleam in her black eyes. "Hello Ginny, remember me?" She laughed darkly.  
  
The dragons soared above the clouds, flying away from the setting sun, towards the already nighted horizon. Obsidian cast a spell of ropes that immobilized Ginny. "If you're not completely stupid, you should have figured out by now what the Dark Lord wants with you, Weasley." She mocked the younger girl.  
  
Ginny glared back at Obsidian, trying not to stare a the ground below, nor the dragon beneath her, but rather, the horizon. "Yes. I figured it out. It has something to do with the bracelet."  
  
She frowned. "But you can have it, I don't care... I'd give it to you, but I can't seem to get it off." Oh, Ginny would be more than willing to let them have it if it meant her freedom.  
  
Obsidian mocked Ginny with further laughter. "So quick to give away an object you know nothing about? Especially when the greatest enemy of the entire wizarding community would send his dragons to rain fire on Hogwarts to get it? What a little fool you are."  
  
The evil spirit possessing Susan Bones' body smirked, and there was a glimpse of screaming and death in that expression. "But worry not, the choice is not up to you, anyway. And the Dark Lord requested specifically that we bring you alive. Otherwise I could have just chopped off your hand last night, and have done without all this fuss..." She smirked again. "But I did rather enjoy watching that miserable school burn, nevertheless."  
  
Ginny felt the anger inside her growing, and she turned slightly, spitting into Obsidian's face. "You would, you pathetic creature!" She snarled, gathering her strength.  
  
Secretly, though, she couldn't help but shudder. The Dark Lord wanted her. And he wanted her alive. She only hoped that he had forgotten about the diary. But she knew better. She knew she was in for the terror of a lifetime and that there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
The darkling creature did not rise to Ginny's insult, merely replied calmly. "Pathetic? Well, that's rich, coming from a girl tied to the back of a dragon, at the mercy of her enemies. Oh, and who thinks Draco Malfoy actually cares about her." Obsidian snorted. "Now that, my dear Weasley, is truly the definition of pathetic."  
  
Ginny bit hard on her lip, trying not to cry. This hurt... all of this hurt so much, but she had to be brave. There would be time to cry and let it all out later.  
  
"Draco Malfoy?" She huffed. "I care nothing for Draco Malfoy. That stupid git has done nothing but insult my family, my friends, and myself and he is infuriating. If you think that I could possibly believe he cares for me... you're wrong."  
  
Obsidian stared down at Ginny, her pupils swallowed by the shadows in her eyes. "I am no fool. As my master is no fool. And you," At this, she leaned forward, mouth opened, and inhaled deeply in front of Ginny's face, taking in her scent as a panther might do. "You have Draco Malfoy's smell all over you."  
  
Obsidian giggled, and it was not a pleasant sound. "I suppose you think he's sensitive, misunderstood." She shook her head, making a scolding, tsking sound. "How naive you are. He's only using you. He's a Malfoy. The Dark Arts are in his blood... just as they are in mine."  
  
Using her? Had it all been just a game? Ginny swallowed hard, but she ignored Obsidian, determined to keep herself calm. Draco wasn't faking it. He did care.  
  
Even if others said differently... Could Ginny have been mistaken? Just as she'd been mistaken to trust Tom Riddle, five years ago... but she didn't want to lose that hope that he wasn't. She had to be there if he was honest.  
  
Satisfied with Ginny's silence as a sign that her words had struck a nerve, Obsidian merely smiled and turned to scan the scenery. They were passing over vast, mist-shrouded mountains. The smell of heather and the metallic tang of rain wafted in the air. Obsidian repressed a shiver of excitement. Soon she would see the lair of the Dark Lord, be trusted with that secret. Soon she would rejoin her master, the one who'd made her, brought her into being inside the shell of Susan Bones.  
  
After a while, before the moon had barely begun to rise, the dragons started their downwards spiral, seeming to be heading for a secluded ruin of a stone tower, isolated of the edge of a sharply graded cliff.  
  
Ginny swallowed hard, her fear merely growing the closer they got to that ruined tower. Surely Voldemort himself couldn't be there. Surely not. She shuddered at the thought. The only image she had of the Dark Lord was his Hogwarts school boy image. Tom Riddle.  
  
A shiver ran through her. What did he look like now, this powerful menace of the wizarding world? She knew that there was much pain for her in the future, though there was some strange reason that he wanted her alive...  
  
She would have felt safer if he hadn't cared if she was dead. That would have made things much easier.  
  
The three dragons landed in a narrow clearing at the base of the decrepit tower. Thunder rumbled softly in the distance, and clouds heavy with rain blocked any view of the stars. Avery, Nott, and Macnair dismounted, and Obsidian hauled Ginny off the saddle as if she weighed no more than a twig.  
  
As soon as their riders were clear, the dragons trumpeted in disgruntlement, launching themselves homewards, their purpose fulfilled. Obsidian looked sharply to each masked Death Eaters. "You all are dismissed as well. You have served the Master well."  
  
With silent bows, one by one the men Disapparated, leaving Ginny and Obsidian alone at the edge of the cliff. "Lord Voldemort is very select about those he lets into his presence. You should feel honored, Weasley." With a smirk, and a bit of eagerness, Obsidian began walking the two of them towards the entrance.  
  
Ginny swallowed hard, staring at Obsidian as they moved towards the entrance. "I don't get what the bracelet is for, though... why go through all of this trouble? How did I even get it in the first place?" The terror was digging deeper and deeper with every step she took towards the ruins. She only wished Draco were here, holding her, protecting her, assuring her it was safe. Even though she would have never before in her life imagined him doing such, at that moment she didn't find it the least bit strange. She just felt so vulnerable.  
  
And she was about to meet someone who she was the most vulnerable around...  
  
As they approached the entrance, the battered-looking wooden doors swung out silently in wordless invitation. Nothing could be seen behind them but a yawning blackness.  
  
Obsidian turned to Ginny with eyes that glittered like chips of ebony. "Save your questions for your... interview." She told her, her expression excited and malicious at once. Then she gestured towards the opening. "After you, Weasley. He's waiting."  
  
Swallowing her fear, Ginny took a step forward, figuring that she'd have to do it, either forced or willing, and she was certain it'd be a lot less painful if she went somewhat willingly.  
  
The darkness closed around her, and she involuntarily shuddered. She couldn't see anything. Her hands fumbled in the darkness as she stepped forward, trying to figure out where she was.  
  
After a few moments, the darkness drifted away, lit dimly by a few candles that flared into life in wall sconces. There was nothing in the small, circular room but dust and silence. The only other exit besides the one they'd come through was the stairwell, that curved around out of sight.  
  
Obsidian stepped out from around the younger girl, moving without hesitation towards the stairs. Soon their footfalls echoed softly against the aged stone walls. The steps were very narrow and steep. The passageway was only barely wide enough for one person to walk. Obsidian was humming a little as she ascended, seemingly in very high spirits.  
  
At last, they reached the top floor of the tower. It was the same size as the ground floor, except much more lavishly furnished. The roof peaked high overhead, and the narrow window slits let in the chill night air. Two figures awaited them. One was easily recognizable as Lucius Malfoy, facing them, his arms crossed his chest in a self-contained stance.  
  
The other figure was Lord Voldemort. And yet... it was not Lord Voldemort as Harry had seen him.  
  
A gasp almost escaped Virginia Weasley as she saw his face. The man formerly known as Tom Riddle was not a freak of nature, a disfigurement to look upon. So many people were absolutely terrified of this person. They wouldn't even speak his name. The rumors said he was no longer even human, he'd changed himself so much with spells and black magick. But this version was not abhorrent and disgusting... but handsome. Almost... almost a...  
  
Harry. He reminded her of an older Harry.  
  
The resemblance made her shiver, but she couldn't look away. Somehow, Voldemort had a hypnotic quality. He had those eyes that drew you in, that you couldn't look away from no matter how hard you tried.  
  
And suddenly she was finding it hard to believe that this man was really the evil Lord Voldemort.  
  
Lord Voldemort looked to Ginny, and a smile lit up his darkly compelling face. He laughed, and it was a rich, pleasant tone. "Virginia Weasley," he murmured, by way of a greeting, his voice a low baritone. "You look like you've seen a ghost." He laughed again, amused with his own humor.  
  
He moved towards her, his black robes making soft noises. Soon he was standing less than a foot away. He had a slightly musky scent, cold. Like snakes. He lifted her left hand in his right one, his fingers delicately tracing her skin. He examined the bracelet, not speaking.  
  
Ginny shivered slightly as he drew closer, and she swallowed hard as her hand was lifted, and she struggled to pull her scraps of courage together. "Why have you brought me here alive? Why not just take the bracelet if you wanted it so badly?"  
  
Despite her brave words, she had to force them out, but in the end, her voice was strong. She smiled weakly, feeling that Harry would have been proud of her.  
  
Voldemort looked up at her then, his eyes flashing but unreadable. They weren't bright green, as Harry's were. That's where the eerie resemblance ended. His eyes were black. Exactly the same shade as Obsidian's as a matter of fact.  
  
"I have memories of you, Virginia." He told her, releasing her hand and standing back a few paces to watch her, his gaze contained. "Memories of a past I did not have, and yet, did. A past inside a journal. Companion to a lonely, scared little girl."  
  
He lifted one hand, using it to gesture gracefully. "When my faithful Obsidian told me of an object with deep roots in ancient and Dark Arts, as well as the one who bore it so unwittingly, I knew it could only be you. I knew that life, working mysteriously, would have you cross my path again someday."  
  
Virginia Weasley narrowed her eyes a bit, staring at the bracelet. "I knew there was something wrong with it." She muttered before looking up. "I'm a different person." She said, trying not to look straight at him.  
  
"I'm not some little girl who wrote in that journal. I've changed. I'm not scared anymore. And I'm no longer a child... I'm a woman."  
  
As soon as she said it, Ginny felt a knot in her stomach, immediately regretting saying it. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything at all. This man was a master of manipulation. He'd tricked her once already. She wasn't just going to allow herself to walk into another trap again. A small smile touched his mouth at her defiance. He moved in close to he once again, grasping her chin firmly and forcing her to look directly at him. "I admit, you have... grown." He told her, amusement in the timbre of his voice. Amusement... and something else as well. Something darker.  
  
"But, Virginia, I think you're not being entirely truthful. You are scared. You're trembling with every breath. And you won't meet my eyes." His fingers slid away from her jaw, freeing her.  
  
"I wanted you brought to me alive for a reason. I want to make a bargain with you. And know, that once you're in my good graces... you will never have anything to fear from anyone again. That is what it means to be a friend of Lord Voldemort."  
  
His fingertips brushed across her forehead, smoothing away a strand of hair. "But you may call me Tom, if you wish." He murmured.  
  
Ginny took an involuntary step back at his words and the hands on her face. Especially at his name. "No," she breathed, her voice barely audible at first.  
  
"I don't know what it is you want from me, but if this bracelet is dark magic, then whatever it is you need me to do with it is obviously something that I'm not going to want to do. So I'm afraid you're stuck, Tom."  
  
Her brain was screaming at her to stay silent, but her heart begged her to stand up to him, to be bold and daring. But she wasn't sure how long she was going to be free from pain, speaking to him like this. Denying him.  
  
His expression didn't change at what she said. He only smirked knowingly, as if he'd predicted word for word what her response would be to his request. Gazing into her face, he spoke even more softly. "I know what you're thinking, Virginia. I know you so well, in spite of your changes. I know admire that hero of yours, Harry Potter. I know you defy me now because its what he would do in the same situation."  
  
Voldemort shook his head, smiling. "Yes, brave Harry. He would spit in my face to the last, till the Cruciatus curse broke his mind and he babbled gibberish at shadows."  
  
His voice dropped to a low hiss, dripping with sweet venom. "You think I will force pain on you. You fear what you will say, when the agony hits you, and your blood runs fire. You are afraid you'll give in. Betray yourself, your loved ones. Your Harry." He looked to her, shadows of relentless cruelty in his eyes.  
  
"You think me so uninspired, so cliche as that? I have other ways, Virginia. Other ways to bend you to my will. Ways more creative than simple Imperius or Cruciatus curses. You will think on that." Nodding towards Obsidian and Lucius, who had watched their exchange in silence, they now stepped forward, flanking Ginny, pulling her back towards the exit. She was clearly being dismissed for the moment.  
  
But his word rang out one last time, before they started to force her down the steps. "Draco Malfoy bears my mark, Virginia. He is my creature. As will you be."  
  
With that proclamation to ring in her ears till dawn, Obsidian and Lucius took Ginny back down to the first level, binding her with magical ropes and chains, then leaving her.  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
As Ginny sat, bound by magic, the only thing she could think of was Draco Malfoy.  
  
Was it the way that Voldemort had said it? Could he possibly know what went on? Could he possibly know what had gone on between her and Draco?  
  
No. That would have been impossible... wouldn't it?  
  
She hung her head, her thoughts still on him. Was he alright? What was he doing? Was he talking to Harry, Ron, or Hermione? Was he blaming himself or was he dealing with it?  
  
Had he already forgotten about her? * After Ginny's abduction, the events at Hogwarts turned even more chaotic, if that were even possible. Ministry wizards and teachers alike went on triple alert. No students were allowed to venture beyond the evacuation sight by themselves, unless their parents had come to fetch them home. Fudge himself had come, to try and convince Dumbledore to retreat to a safe- house. But the Headmaster steadfastly refused to abandon his students and faculty. Similarly, they had approached Potter, but he had also refused to go.  
  
Everywhere Draco walked, he saw harried-looking Ministry officials, talking to reporters. Everyone was so confused. And everyone was completely baffled as to why Ginny Weasley, of all people, had been taken. The officials were assuring her friends and family that a team of Aurors had already been dispatched to track the dragon-riders. Draco knew they would have little success.  
  
Everywhere he walked, he saw kids with white faces, clutching each others hands and looking back to their school, the expression on their faces as if their best friend had just died.  
  
But hardly anybody cried. Maybe it was just the shock that kept back floods of tears, or just maybe it was because they were all so determined, and strong. Draco found himself hoping it was the latter.  
  
As for himself, he didn't feel strong. But he didn't feel scared, or sick anymore, either. Ever since his epiphany at the moment of Ginny's capture, he had felt nothing but a grim sense of purpose. And he'd spent hours waiting for his chance to slip off alone. To do what he had to do. He didn't know if he would succeed any better than the team of Aurors. He just had to try. And that was all there was to it. Any worry he had for Ginny, any feelings of fear on her behalf, he shoved to the back of his mind, compartmentalizing to a degree that made him seem vastly more cold and detached than usual.  
  
The moon had been up for hours by the time Draco got his chance. Most of the people still around in the campsite were asleep, and Draco timed his get away to coincide with a shift change of the lookouts. He had almost made it, when a shadowy figure emerged from behind a cluster of bushes, blocking his way.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, Malfoy?" Hissed a voice. Draco recognized it. It was Harry Potter's.  
  
Draco stood his ground, not batting an eyelash. "What does it look like I'm doing?" he inquired ingenuously.  
  
Harry jerked the hood of his robe away from his head, allowing Draco to see his angered expression. Harry had his wand up, pointed at Draco. He cursed himself for having lost his own back at the school. It would be tough extracting Ginny without it. Harry watched him with narrowed eyes. "It looks like you're sneaking away secretly in the dead of night. Off to join your Death Eater friends?"  
  
Draco ignored the last part. He crossed his arms, affecting a casual, bored air. "I'm flattered that you feel the need to watch my coming's and going's so carefully, Potter. But really, it's not necessary. I don't need a babysitter."  
  
"What you need is to be locked in a box and mailed to Brazil, but as that's unlikely to happen, I think I'll just turn you over to the Ministry authorities." Harry snapped back, his green eyes glinting determinedly behind his glasses.  
  
Draco had lost all his patience for these games. He had to get to Ginny. "Move," he said icily, his tone going soft and dangerous.  
  
Potter then asked a question that Draco wasn't expecting or prepared for. "What were you and Ginny doing trapped together in that classroom? She doesn't even have your class."  
  
It brought back the feelings and images and emotions Draco had been holding down, refusing to examine. Ginny, holding him while he cried. Him, holding Ginny while they kissed. It had been quite a confusing hour. But also one of the most clearly defined moments of his life. He looked back to Harry, unashamed. "Kissing." He answered.  
  
As he expected, Harry didn't believe him. "I don't believe you."  
  
Draco only shrugged.  
  
Harry faltered a bit then, lowering his wand slightly, his eyes darkening, obviously perplexed by Draco's reactions.  
  
That's when Draco made his move. He sprang forward agilely, snatching at Harry's wand. The other boy grappled with him for a minute, but Draco broke away, reversing Harry's wand on its owner, breathing hard. "Shouldn't have let your guard down, Potter." Harry glared back at him, murder in his gaze, his hands clenching at his sides in impotent fury.  
  
Before Harry could call out for assistance, Draco used his wand to perform a levitating spell on himself, putting himself out of reach, then a summoning charm to call forth his broomstick from the castle. It zipped towards him, and he mounted mid-air. It felt a bit odd to perform spells with another person's ward, especially Harry's, but it got the job done. "Only borrowing it, Potter, don't worry." He called down to the dark-haired boy.  
  
Then he turned his broomstick in the direction the dragons had gone, his expression settling into a mask of determination. And he flew. * 


	9. In the Clutches of Hell

~Ch. 9- In the Clutches of Hell~  
  
Dark.  
  
Black.  
  
Cold.  
  
It was dark, cold, and pitch black, and the hours seemed to be unmeasurable for Ginny as she lay there. She wasn't sure how long she had been there, or how long it had been since she was first kidnaped. But it wasn't the dark that scared her. It was the loneliness.  
  
Draco Malfoy. Her thoughts kept wandering to him as she began to think. Would he come for me? Would he really risk everything just to make sure I'm alright? Thoughts of his rejection filled her head, and then thoughts of his kindness, his compassion... the true Draco Malfoy.  
  
And she began to think he was there. It was an illusion, she knew, but it felt better to imagine that he was trapped there too, with her. "I'm sure we'll get out of here soon..." She murmured. "It won't be so bad..."  
  
The fear was definitely getting to her. * The sky was just beginning to lighten, warming from black to charcoal gray. The pre-dawn air was still brisk, but Draco didn't feel it. His hands and face were already numb from the wind, his body stiff and frozen from spending the night clinging to a broomstick.  
  
But he had succeeded where the Ministry Aurors had failed. He had found Voldemort's lair, by following the faint buzzing in his blood, that seemed to radiate from the scar on his upper arm. The tattoo of a skull with a snake protruding from it's mouth, that he'd been glad to conceal from everyone. He could hardly bear to look at it, himself. The Dark Mark..  
  
Before, it had brought him nothing but agony, fear, and shame. But now it had brought him to Ginny.  
  
Nearing the decrepit tower, Draco didn't bother to try and disguise his presence. There was no possible way he could have. Not from his Father. And not from Lord Voldemort. He slid of his broom, painfully stretching out limbs that had been cramped for hours. He had no plan. No memorized speech. But for the first time since the night of his birthday, he didn't feel lost, as if he were wandering through unfamiliar places where he didn't belong.  
  
Collecting himself, Draco strode towards the entrance with affected arrogance, taking long strides to disguise the trembling of his legs. He rapped on the door.  
  
Nothing happened. * Tears ran down Ginny's cheeks for what seemed like the millionth time. Her imprisonment was frustrating, and Ginny was sure that Voldemort had somehow known this would happen. Knowing this, she tried to stop crying, but the tears only fell all the more.  
  
What is going to happen to me? Are they even going to come? Is Harry looking? Is Ron? She huddled against the wall a bit more, hunching up as far as she could with her ropes and chains. Draco... I need you. Please don't leave me here, all alone... I'm not strong enough... I need you. Don't leave me here... don't leave me here...  
  
The knock on the door scared her, and her heart pounded furiously. Who could possibly be knocking? Who was it that had come? Swallowing hard, she decided to voice her concern. Moving as close as she could with the distance the chain reached, she called out towards the door.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Her voice was soft, just loud enough so that the mystery guest would be able to hear through the door, but she hoped it wouldn't carry all the way up the stairs.  
  
Draco heard the tremulous greeting, and he had to remind himself to keep breathing. Ginny was alive.  
  
For the past four hours, he'd not even allowed his mind to venture anywhere near thoughts that resembled worry over what might have been happening to her. Such thoughts had been labeled extremely dangerous and set off-limits.  
  
But that didn't stop him from feeling a staggering sense of relief. But, of course, they were not out of the line of fire yet. Not even close.  
  
Carefully, he tugged open the heavy door. Of course it wasn't locked. Voldemort was paranoid enough to seclude himself in this godforsaken wilderness, but arrogant enough to leave his door unlocked. That's just how he worked. Draco shivered at the fact that he understood some part of the Dark Lord. He didn't like that he understood anything about him.  
  
A crack of dim light illuminated only a sliver of space inside. He stepped in, blinking, his silvered eyes slowly adjusting. "Ginny?" He called out in answer to her, equally as soft.  
  
The thin stream of light that filtered in from the doorway made Ginny wince, shutting her eyes. The darkness had engulfed her, and now the light burned her eyes to look at it. After a few moments, her eyes managed to adjust to the new light that was brought in, and Ginny's gaze fell upon the figure.  
  
"Draco..." She hardly dared to murmur, and she moved forward, tugging on a chain that held her.  
  
"Draco, you came..." Her voice almost cracked, and she couldn't help but smile in excitement. "Draco..." She longed to hug him, to take him in her arms, to feel safe, but it wasn't possible. Not with her body bound and chained to the wall.  
  
She swallowed, repeating his name again, softly. "Draco... please don't go." Her voice was a plea this time. "Please promise you won't leave me here to die... please... please..."  
  
Draco felt as if he were bleeding inside, to hear Ginny begging him like that. Ginny never begged. She was strong. Gods, what could she have seen, to put that tone in her voice?  
  
That's when everything that he'd not been allowing himself to think about came flooding to him in a rush of crumbled walls and barricades.  
  
He swallowed, throat so tight and closed-up he could barely breathe. Then, suddenly, he was across the room and clutching her against him, his arms enfolding her almost desperately. He couldn't speak, but in that moment, just holding her was enough to reassure him, bring him a small measure of peace.  
  
Draco's embrace was all it took to make her sob again, and Ginny leaned against him, tears flowing from her eyes as she was simply glad beyond telling to see him. "You came... You really came for me, Draco." She couldn't hug him back, but merely pressed closer against him.  
  
"Don't let them find you, Draco... I don't want them to do anything to you." She swallowed hard. "Since... since I don't know how much time we have, I'd better tell you everything I know."  
  
She bit on her lip, snuggling against him a moment before speaking. "They aren't going to kill me. For some reason, You-Know-Who wants me alive. It has something to do with the bracelet I got in France... It has some sort of Dark Magic or some sort of Dark power, but I'm not sure what. And whatever it is... I can't take the bracelet off, and for some reason I have to be alive..."  
  
She shivered, her voice going much colder. "But there are far worse things than death."  
  
Draco looked down at her, his eyes turning steely gray as he repressed some emotion or memory that he was afraid to show her. "And Voldemort wouldn't hesitate to put you through every one of them, until he gets what he wants from you."  
  
He didn't release his hold on her, but he loosened it a bit, enough to lean back and see her more clearly. One hand reached up to wipe gently at her tear-stained face. "I came here for you, Ginny... but I knew I couldn't come without my Father and the Dark Lord being aware of it. We don't have much time. I don't know what I'm going to do..." He shut his eyes briefly, then let go of her, the hand that had touched her now going to the sleeve of his robe, pulling it up.  
  
Showing her the mark that tormented him at every moment, sleeping or waking.  
  
"I just didn't want you to have to go through this alone," he confessed to her, letting the sleeve fall back down. His muscles tensed a little, trying to counteract his feeling of vulnerability. He almost dropped his gaze, afraid to see what her reaction would be, and yet, he was unable to look away.  
  
Yet, there was no need for him to be afraid. Ginny's look was only compassionate and understanding. "I know, Draco." But her words meant more than they sounded at first. After a moment, she continued.  
  
"Sometimes I can look at people... and I can tell things, just by looking in their eyes. Sometimes I can tell, sometimes I can't. It's not something I can tell all the time, just merely a gift... I can look and sometimes I can interpret feelings... emotions. Sometimes I can see dark... light... anger, hatred... kindness, love... Other times I saw nothing."  
  
She frowned. "When I first saw you, Draco, I could see darkness. I figured it was because you were Slytherin... because you were evil and cruel and a terrible person. In Harry, I saw so much pure light. I guess it drew me to him. But when I saw your pain on the Hogwarts Express..." She paused again, continuing to look into his eyes.  
  
"I looked into your eyes and didn't see that darkness. There was light... Light, trapped within a shell of darkness.. A taint. Something dark had a grip on you. I noticed it on Harry, too, but it wasn't like yours. His was only from the scar.. Yours... Was much more powerful."  
  
Her eyes lingered on the spot where the mark was for a moment, then they returned to his own. "I don't judge you because of that. It isn't your fault. I can tell this isn't what you want. You don't want to be like Him. You don't want to follow in your father's footsteps. When I talked to You- Know-Who, he confirmed it. He told me that you were his. That he had claimed you as his own. With a mark..." She looked to him.  
  
"And he told me he was going to mark me as his, too..."  
  
Draco opened his mouth to speak, his gray eyes darkening as her words washed over him, lathing his internal wounds, slowing some of the sluggish bleeding that had been killing him, bit by bit, for months now.  
  
But they could not help to heal the new wound that had been inflicted on him, with his fear for her. He couldn't predict what the Dark Lord and his Father might have planned. Ginny believed in him. Believed in him, trusting that he would protect her if he could.  
  
He wanted to. He wanted to more than anything. And it was this strong desire to keep her safe that at last superceded the last of the agony he had carried with him since the night of his birthday. All that mattered was Ginny now. Draco felt at once a sense of relief and a sensation like someone had punched him in the stomach. In letting go of one weakness he had taken up another, one far more damaging to his heart.  
  
He cared about Ginny. Now she could be used against him. She cared about him. Now he could be used against her.  
  
He felt confused. He didn't know what to believe- the romantic stories of love conquering all, tales he had always scoffed at as being naive and stupid... or should he trust his muddled instincts, that were screaming they were both in terrible danger, because Lord Voldemort wouldn't hesitate to manipulate them both to achieve any terrible end he wanted.  
  
But as he simply stared at her, all he was feeling flashing through his expression as if his eyes were truly windows to his soul, his lips slightly parted as he struggled for something to say, anything to say... the mark on his arm tightened and burned, the sting a mere echo of what he'd first felt as it was pressed into his skin. And he knew the Dark Lord had come.  
  
His arms slid away from her, and he stepped back slowly, his gaze going to the stairs. Where Voldemort waited, watching them.  
  
A wave of panic washed over her as Draco moved back, and Ginny's gaze followed him to the stairs. It all hit her like a ton of bricks. Had the Dark Lord himself planned this? Had he known that she would wear the bracelet? Had he known she would become close with Draco?  
  
And suddenly, she knew how much danger he was in. And how much danger she was in. He wouldn't leave her. He would try and stay and protect her. But he'd only be tortured, killed perhaps. And she'd have to do whatever they said. She'd have to do whatever it was with the bracelet. She'd have to listen to them. There was only one thing to do. As Draco moved back, Ginny fought and pulled her gaze from Voldemort.  
  
"Run."  
  
Her simple command wouldn't be taken seriously. Not by Draco. He wouldn't leave her alone. She had to make him leave. She had to get him out of there. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if he was hurt because of her. And it was going to happen if he didn't get away.  
  
"Draco, if you care anything for my life, RUN!"  
  
The Lord Voldemort that descended the last step, walking towards them with a relaxed gait, was not the Lord Voldemort Draco had imagined in all his nightmares and darkest fears. This Voldemort had a charming smile, flashing white, even teeth. This Voldemort had thick dark hair, and healthy tanned arms, crossed loosely over his chest. This Voldemort had smile lines around his mouth, adding maturity to the handsome face.  
  
The only place that Draco could see the evidence of the real, soulless creature that he knew must inhabit that body, was in the eyes. They were the color of midnight skies and thick viscous blood. And when the charming smile touched the Dark Lord's mouth, the eyes swirled with pure malice and... evil. There was no other word for it.  
  
"Run?" Voldemort echoed Ginny softly, with a trace of bemusement. "Where do you suggest my wayward young Death Eater run to, Ginny? To the arms of your fellow students, people who would never trust him? To Dumbledore, that weak, sentimental, Muggle-loving, fool?" Voldemort shook his head. "There is nowhere my servants can go that I cannot find them. Not with the Dark Mark branded upon them."  
  
Ginny swallowed hard, staring over at the one called Lord Voldemort. "No. I know he'll be found. But at least, if he is out of here, then he'll be saved from you for a little while longer."  
  
She pulled up her courage, knowing that Draco could be in mortal danger. She had to focus the Dark Lord's attention off of him. "I won't do what you want, Voldemort." She almost hissed. "And I won't belong to you. Ever."  
  
Draco could only stare at Voldemort, cinching an iron band around his control to the point where he could barely breathe. But at least his face didn't give anything away. Not that he had any secrets left. But he still had his soul. That was more than he could say for his father.  
  
I don't want to end up like him. I will NOT be a slave.  
  
Draco did thing only thing he could do. He walked over to the illusion that was Lord Voldemort, and went to one knee before him, like a knight of the old ages bowing before his liege. He looked up to the face of the Dark Lord, showing nothing of what he truly felt. But though he was looking to him, Draco was speaking to Ginny. "There's nothing to save me from."  
  
He was lying. The one skill he had truly raised to the level of perfection. He didn't know what exactly he could accomplish, he only knew he had to stop Voldemort from directing his anger at Ginny. They were both trying to save each other. Draco would have felt touched, if he weren't so busy concentrating on shutting all his emotions down.  
  
Ginny stared in horror at Draco. No. Draco, don't abandon me like this. He knows about us! He KNOWS! He must! Draco... He'll only make you force me. He'll make you hurt me. And you'll have to do it. To do what? To prove what? To save me? No. No, Draco. I can't let you.  
  
"You're lying, Draco Malfoy. You're terrified as much as anyone. And you're a sniveling coward if you think crawling to the Dark Lord is going to prove anything. You'll just crawl to whatever side is winning, and when the tides change, you'll go right on back. Don't make everyone hate you, Malfoy."  
  
She swallowed, just hoping that it wasn't too late, just hoping that Draco would just be smart and leave, that he would hide forever, and even if she was to never see him again, at least she'd know that he was away, away somewhere safe.  
  
Voldemort glanced between them both, a half-smile lifting the corner of his mouth. Then, without warning, the Dark Lord, evil incarnate.... threw back his head and laughed.  
  
The sound sent chills marching down Draco's spine. It was like listening to the crack and roll of thunder intertwined with the clarion ringing of bells. It was like music and shrills screams of agony. And Draco couldn't help but flinch at it, though he had held back every wince when Ginny had snapped her piece. But he knew, or at least he thought he knew, that she was only trying to do the exact same thing as him. Didn't she know he wasn't worth it?  
  
However, with Voldemort, there was no such thing as a certainty. Take for example his appearance. Draco had come expecting a horrifying vision of a non-quite human visage burning with red eyes. Instead he finds Voldemort has made himself into.... almost an older version of Potter, actually. It was quite unnerving. But not as unnerving as that laughter.  
  
Voldemort wiped invisible tears from his eyes, the laughter subsiding. "I believe I shall allow you two to remain at my side after your tasks. You're really quite enjoyable. I haven't been so amused since Peter Pettigrew came to me with James and Lily's secret." He turned his unearthly eyes on the blonde-haired boy still kneeling before him.  
  
"Get up, Draco. You have made your attempt to subvert my suspicion. Let me reassure you, I have no doubts you shall remain loyal to me..." The Dark Lord grinned malevolently. "Because I have exactly what you want in my control. And there's nothing for holding influence over someone like having possession of exactly what they want."  
  
Draco's face remained perfectly impassive, perfectly unreadable, but his hands betrayed him, clenching into fists at his side.  
  
Fire.  
  
If there was one thing the red-haired Weasleys shared in common, it was fire. And fire was exactly what was burning in Virginia Weasley's eyes.  
  
At first, it had been a look of shock. The Dark Lord had completely surprised her with his actions. She had not expected him to be so... so... Ginny couldn't even come up with a word to describe the way he had completely caught her off-guard.  
  
She was expecting Draco to be used against her, for whatever purpose the strange bracelet had. Yet, with his words, it was almost the opposite. Draco was the wayward son, and Voldemort was the father, dangling her as the prize in front of him.  
  
He was as trapped as she, Ginny realized, as she watched Voldemort and Draco. And that made her angry. Fire blazed in her eyes as she struggled against the magical bonds that held her.  
  
"Leave Draco out of this." She almost snarled. "Leave him out of this. You know I can be more useful. I know I have something that you want."  
  
Draco could not stop his eyes from flickering to Ginny, astonished that such a delicate-looking slip of a girl could put forth such a display of vehemence. And all for him. To defend him.  
  
He had to do something. He turned to her, wrapping himself in another layer of truth and lies. "Ginny, please," Draco half-whispered, half-hissed. "Stop. Just stop trying to save me. You've been trying to save me since that day on the train. So we danced, so we shared a classroom during the attack." He didn't mention the kiss. "You think that preempts everything I have been, everything I have lived with for seventeen years? You think you can change my life in less than a week?" His gaze was veiled, almost frigid in its coolness. "You're a fool, if so."  
  
Ginny clenched her fists, staring over at Draco. "I believe you can fight it, Draco. I believe that you're changed." But seeing the resolve in his eyes, she heaved a sigh, continuing.  
  
"But I guess I'm wrong. I seem to be naive in matters like this. I was naive about the diary, and I'm simply being naive now if I think I can change you." She studied him closely.  
  
"Who am I to change someone?"  
  
Draco just looked at her, his eyes the purest silver they had ever been. When Draco remained in stoic silence, Lord Voldemort spoke for him.  
  
"You're nobody now, Ginny Weasley. But you soon will be somebody. You're more important than you can possibly imagine."  
  
Both Ginny and Draco looked to Voldemort in surprise. He chuckled at their expressions, but did not laugh, thankfully. What silly children they are, he thought contemptuously. So blinded by love and attempting to use games they know nothing about. This will be easier than I had predicted...  
  
Voldemort waved a hand towards Ginny, and the manacles that bound her fell away from her wrists. "Come, both of you. It is much more comfortable upstairs." He began the twisting climb to the top floor of the tower, with every confidence they would follow.  
  
And follow they did. Draco and Ginny faced each other at the bottom of the steps. He made a gentlemanly gesture. "After you." With a look he couldn't decipher, she moved ahead of him, reluctantly following after the Dark Lord. They climbed in silence, neither knowing what to say. Draco's nerves thrummed with fearful anticipation. He knew whatever Voldemort was going to tell them, it wasn't going to be good news.  
  
They reached the sumptuous chambers to find Voldemort sprawled casually upon a velvet couch adjacent to a cheerily crackling fireplace. The picture seemed entirely surreal. And Draco began to wonder if he was trapped in another dream. Neither of them accepted Voldemort's offer to sit. Shrugging, he summoned a glass of wine to his hand, sipping from it. At least, Draco hoped it was wine. It was red.  
  
At last, Voldemort looked up to Ginny with a faintly amused expression. "You're wondering why I needed you alive, aren't you, Virginia?" He nodded his chin to her wrist. "It's the bracelet. You've activated it. And it won't serve its purpose if you're dead, or if it is removed from your person."  
  
Ginny frowned, her eyes gazing down at the bracelet as she studied the intricate band of silver. "I guess that would explain why you haven't decided to just kill me or try and remove the bracelet somehow."  
  
Yet, there was something about the bracelet that held more than just her arm. The twists seemed to change, almost as if the bracelet itself were alive, and it almost felt to her like it was digging... not painful, like into her skin, but through her... like it was digging into her soul.  
  
She removed her gaze slowly from the bracelet, back to the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord Voldemort who looked too much like an older Harry. She almost felt a bit... comfortable, around him. That was very dangerous.  
  
"So, if this bracelet is now only usable by me... what exact is the bracelet's use? I haven't seen anything different because of it... not strength, or intelligence.. it doesn't seem to change anything." She looked genuinely curious now.  
  
"What exactly is its purpose?"  
  
Voldemort twirled his cup in is fingers, watching the fractured play of lights within the ruby liquid. "It's a key." He said finally, not looking away from his glass, taking another languid drink.  
  
He then looked to both of them, smiling his dark smile. "Obviously a key with a nefarious purpose, otherwise why would I go through so much trouble to get it? But before I outline my scheme to you, just remember you don't have a choice in this."  
  
He took a last sip to wet his mouth. "Right. Well, first of all it has a name. But that is very long and complicated and in a dead language, so I'll just shorthand it. The bracelet is known as the Grimoire. A Grimoire is to a necromancer what a Book of Shadows is to a Wiccan. Basically, a Grimorie holds all the secrets and spells of the Underworld, of raising the dead and controlling them. But this bracelet will not just teach you spells. It will enact them for you."  
  
Voldemort's eyes glittered, and it wasn't from the firelight. It was from hunger. "This Grimorie is the most powerful necromantic object ever created. A skilled Necromancer, such as myself, may raise one being at a time, perhaps two... the Grimorie can animate hundreds. Thousands, even."  
  
Ginny's eyes widened in shock as she stared at the ring of silver that encircled her wrist like a chain, her stomach churning and making her feel quite ill. "You mean," she paused to suck in some air. "You mean to tell me that this silver bracelet can bring thousands of wizards back to life?"  
  
She shuddered slightly at the thought. It was indeed an ingenious plan. Raise the dead in enormous masses, and an army would be at his disposal. He could easily do whatever he wanted.  
  
Yet, there had to be some catch. Something that wasn't being said. You could never do something so powerful without a catch. "But how does it work... and what happens after it's been used? Can you use it many times... or just once?" She frowned. "And if this is so powerful, then why didn't you put it on yourself?"  
  
The Dark Lord watched her with those startling blue/black/red eyes of his. "Because you got to it before I did, dear Virginia." He stated enigmatically.  
  
"It works in conjunction with an elaborate ritual, most spells of this sort of magnitude in the Dark Arts usually do." Voldemort almost sounded bored. "It only works once." He then smirked. "As for the catch... well, I can't be sure, but if my research is correct... the bearer of the Grimorie will be drained nearly to the point of death, themselves, as the corpses begin to crawl out from their graves..."  
  
"Nearly to the point of death. That means I'd still survive it." Ginny swallowed hard. She'd known there would be a catch. "Doesn't it?" She shivered at the thought.  
  
Thousands of corpses rising as she was slowly dying. It was almost poetic... Yet, sickening at the same time.  
  
I can't do this, and I won't. But I have no way out of this... Nothing to do to save me from this. Her gaze suddenly shot to Draco, but her expression saddened. He couldn't help her.  
  
If only Harry were here... He's the only one who could help us now.  
  
But Harry Potter wasn't coming. However, someone else was.  
  
The door opened, and Lucius Malfoy strolled in, arrogance written in every line of his impeccably tailored clothes and every strand of silver-blonde hair. His eyes went first to his master, nodding a perfunctory greeting, before shifting over to his son.  
  
"Draco," he greeted the boy, false warmth in his voice. Draco didn't care. He was used to false everything with his father.  
  
"Father." He answered back, the contrived warmth matching Lucius's perfectly. Not an iota warmer, nota an iota cooler.  
  
Lucius then looked to Ginny, and showed signs of surprise, as if she was not whathe'd been expecting. Perhaps he still remembered her as the skinny little eleven year-old whom he'd tricked with the diary.  
  
Ginny eyed Lucius as he entered, her only reaction to him was a brief nod of her head.  
  
It bothered her sometimes, the way he looked so much like Draco, and she had to admit that if Lucius Malfoy had one thing going for him, at least it was his looks, though she doubted that he had as much charm as he was rumored to.  
  
Staring at him, she could only sense the taint of the Dark Lord. No one like him could ever be considered 'charming' in her book.  
  
The Dark Lord, on the other hand, was exuding charisma like a cloud of costly French cologne. But Draco was able to ignore it in favor of the ice water that trickled into his bloodstream upon seeing his Father's face.  
  
Lucius didn't seem aware of the affect he had on his son. He turned to his master, still with his assessing gaze on Ginny. "Have you told them their tasks, my Lord?" He questioned calmly, as if he were asking about the weather.  
  
Voldemort nodded. "Virginia has been informed of her task. Draco has not, however."  
  
Draco started slightly as he heard his name. He narrowed his eyes. "Task?"  
  
"Of course." Voldemort summoned another glass of the red wine for Lucius. The uneasy feeling in Draco's stomach tightened into a hard knot. "You didn't think the ritual for animating hundreds upon hundreds of dead wizards was going to be as simple as a walk in the park, did you?"  
  
Ginny's stomach churned at the words, her gaze falling back upon Draco. She was sick, almost afraid of what this ritual might be... and what exactly the both of them would have to do.  
  
If only there was some way out of this. Ginny thought, her eyes falling upon the window forlornly. If only I knew what to do. If Ron, or Bill, or Charlie.. or even Fred or George were in my place, they'd think of something... but I can't. I can't think of anything. And everything's at risk.  
  
Harry. Ron. Hermione. Fred. George. Charlie. Bill. Mom. Dad. Dumbledore. McGonagall. All of them. Everyone. Everyone I care about, everyone I know. They're all going to be in danger unless I do something. Unless I think of a way out of this situation.  
  
So come on, Virginia. Think! There's got to be some way to resist this. Some way of escape. Some way to get the bracelet off... to destroy it.  
  
A suddenly sickening thought hit her, and her face grew cold. There was a method out of this, if all else failed. It could work... but it might not. The thought of it made her even more ill than the thought of raising hundreds from the dead.  
  
If all else failed, she had one last resort. If all else failed, she could always try and end it all.  
  
She could try and end her life, if it meant keeping this evil away from Voldemort.  
  
The thought sickened her and she shoved it far in the back of her mind. It was only a last resort option. Only if nothing else came up. If nothing came up... 


	10. Cacophony

~Ch. 10- Cacophony~

The Dark Lord had all his attention fixed upon Lucius Malfoy's son. The eyes with their unnerving cacophony of colors were fixed upon him, seeming to Draco to be burning holes inside his skull, to glimpse the secret thoughts within.

When Voldemort spoke, it was the last thing Draco expected him to say. And yet, it was the first thing he'd expected, as well. "Your father told me all about your birthday festivities this summer, Draco." Voldemort remarked almost casually, but the eerie eyes glittered with poisonous venom. "That was right after your induction ceremony, wasn't it? After you accepted the Dark Mark, became one of us."

He drank from his cup, smiled, glanced down at the fine crystal. "How did you enjoy that?"

Draco didn't even twitch an eyelash, although he felt exactly as if he'd caught a Stunning spell in the gut. "Well. I was a trifle bored, to be honest." He answered dryly. "Unfortunately, I don't have my father's... _enthusiasm_, for such sport."

Upon the mention of Draco's birthday, Ginny tore her gaze from the window towards the occupants of the room once more, namely Draco. A shiver ran down her spine, and she only felt sicker.

__

Better get used to feeling sick, Ginny. A darker voice inside her seemed to say._ Once you use that bracelet, you'll feel ten times worse._

The voice only angered Ginny more, and she clenched her fists, trying to put her own worries aside to help Draco. Her gaze centered on him, seeming to tell him that he didn't have to put up with this, almost trying to assure him that everything was alright if he just managed to look back.

Words would be useless now.

"Unfortunate, indeed." Voldemort was saying. He seemed quite pleased about something, now. As if he had heard some joke that only his twisted mind could understand.

But with his next words, the joke became clear to Draco as well.

"As you'll be exercising that sport for your task."

The screams were deafening inside of Draco's brain. All that filled his vision was the face of the Muggle girl, looking to him for help. Help he hadn't given. 

The bile rose in the back of his throat, and he swayed, turning blindly and clutching at the nearest table for support. His hands gripped the edge so hard his knuckles turned white. "No," he whispered, squeezing his eyes shut. He forgot about putting up a brave act. He forgot that he was supposed to be appearing indifferent and aloof. He was not above begging. Not when it came to this. "No, please..."

Draco managed to choke back the rest of the plea, knowing it would be of no use.

Ginny stared, surprised at Draco's reaction. She wasn't sure of the specifics, but whatever it was, he did not want to do it. And that was enough for her.

Taking a cautious step towards him, she wanted to reach out, to touch his shoulder, to hug him, to tell him that it would be alright. That everything would be alright and that she'd think up something to save them. Something to get them out of it. But she didn't move. She didn't do much but take a step closer. And even then, it was a small step.

I'm sorry Draco. I'm sorry you were ever dragged into this in the first place. I'm sorry that things have been so hard. I'm sorry that your father was like this and I'm sorry that you didn't have a family like mine. If I could change things, I would.

Just keep up hope, Draco. You can't give up. If you give up... then I'll have to, as well. And that giving up meant what Ginny feared the most. Death.

Lucius Malfoy was looking less than pleased at his son's reaction. He went over to Draco, grabbing his shoulder, and jerking him upright in a rather un-gentle fashion. "What's the matter with you, boy? Why aren't you thanking our master for this honor?"

Draco swallowed hard, making his adam's apple bob. The shell-shocked look left his face to be replaced by revulsion at finding his father so close. He tore himself from Lucius's grip. "I don't want to do it." He grated out through clenched teeth.

Lucius Malfoy stood toe-to-toe with Draco, staring him down. "What... did... you... say?" He hissed, mounting anger making him draw out each word. He had never tolerated disobedience from anyone.

Ginny wasn't going to let him suffer alone. She had been too quiet, too long. Draco didn't deserve any of this. The least she could do was to try and take the anger off of him.

"Leave him alone." Her words were almost an order, more of a command from the fiery red-head. "Draco is not your slave. He can do as he likes, you don't have any right to tell him how he is to think and behave, being his father or not."

She hadn't wanted to say more, but the floodgates of her emotions wouldn't let her turn them off after letting just a little leak through. "You think you are so 'perfect'? So high and mighty because you serve him?" At that, she gestured towards Voldemort before speaking again, the fiery anger acting up.

"You're a coward," she told Lucius Malfoy. "A coward hiding behind his obedience to someone. You really think blind devotion will get you everywhere with everyone? You really think that serving him is going to get you anywhere?"

She shook her head. "You are a puppet, Lucius Malfoy. You have no will of your own."

Father and son had turned to look at Ginny when she had begun her tirade, with identical expressions of shock. But as she continued on, Draco's had transformed into a sort of shocked-awe/admiration mixed with fear expression, while Lucius Malfoy's had become nothing but pure malice. He stepped away from his son, turning to her, silver eyes snapping like ice.

But before he could open his mouth to give her the obvious tongue-lashing, Voldemort stood up, setting his wine glass down on a table with a sharp sound. "Relax, Lucius." And he used the tone of one calling off a growling dog. "It's very amusing, really. The pot calling the kettle black." He smirked at Ginny. "Or had you forgotten, dear Virginia, that you are my puppet as well?" 

He stalked towards their little cluster. "Yes, that's right, I hold all the stings." He hissed. "And when I say jump, you all jump, and you don't cease your jumping until your feet are bloody and your knees are broken." 

Voldemort directed his glare at Draco now. "You don't want to perform your task? Too distasteful for you? You make a friend with a hero-worshiping ninny like her and you think you can just forget your obligations?" He hand darted out like a cobra, seizing Draco's collar and hauling him forward, till Voldemort was hissing directly in his face. "You _will _do it. And if you _ever _dare to deny me again... I will personally break every bone in her hand. She doesn't have to have both hands to do the ritual. 

"Now... am I understood?"

Draco didn't know how he did it, but he managed to meet the Dark Lord glare for glare. It was that stubborn streak of defiance in him. But a streak wasn't enough to make him take chances on Ginny's safety. He forced his answer out through gritted teeth. "Perfectly."

Ginny had to bite down hard on her lip to keep the tears from forming. Draco was only protecting her. She was the hostage, the bait, and yet she was trying to save him, and only ending up hurting him more.

Her gaze rested on Draco, and she ignored the rest of the room, she ignored the surroundings, and everything else, save for the lone figure of Draco. And in her mind, she said everything her heart longed to, but her lips wouldn't utter.

I'm so sorry, Draco.I must sound like a fool for repeating myself so many times, but I am. It's all my fault, Draco. I shouldn't have let you come so close, I shouldn't have let you befriend me. I should have ignored my own longing for all of this and pushed you away. Now I'm a fly, caught in a tangled web, and I'm just a puppet too. I'm just the hostage.

I hate this, Draco. I'm so scared, and so frightened, and I would love to just go home. I would love to go back to Hogwarts, to see it restored, to see it like nothing had ever happened. But it's all happened, and it's all my fault. All my fault... people got hurt, because of me. That shouldn't happen.

Her eyes flickered to the window, almost longingly. _It would be so easy, Draco, to stop all of this. I could jump. I could just jump out that window and let myself fall, let my body be crushed. If I was lucky, I might even die. Then it'd all be over. Voldemort couldn't get what he wanted, you see? And I wouldn't be a liability, Draco. I'd be gone. You wouldn't have to worry about me. You could leave. You could go somewhere else. You could be someone else._

But her eyes were drawn back to him._ That's a selfish dream, I suppose. I'd leave you alone. Alone with them. Alone with this world... no one accepts you, Draco. No one trusts you. No one knows you. It's so selfish of me to end this all so quickly when you are so alone._

But it's so much easier to just die... so much easier...

Voldemort's hand released Draco's collar, smoothing it out a bit as the Dark Lord smiled beatifically, like a child that's just gotten exactly what he wanted for Christmas. "I thought you might," he crooned, then nodded to Lucius.

Draco's father obeyed the unsaid instruction, moving towards a large wooden chest that sat inconspicuously placed against the foot of a four-poster. Withdrawing a small brass key from a chain around his neck, he fitted it into the lock. 

There was a cold, sick feeling in Draco's gut, that told him he most desperately did not want to see what was inside the locked chest. And that he was going to anyway. 

His father reached inside, pulling out something that was making small, helpless noises. It was a child. The cold, sick feeling evolved into absolute and utter horror as soon as his eyes comprehended what he was seeing. 

Not just any child. _The _child. From his birthday initiation... from the torture he'd lied to stay out of... gods, gods, she hadn't died... but she'd been here for months, at the mercy of Voldemort, all this time... 

Ginny shuddered, turning her gaze away. There was only so much she could take, and this was really stretching her limits. Fumbling around behind her, she reached for something, anything to hold onto. Finding the edge of a table, she sunk down to her knees, holding onto it to keep from falling altogether as she fought off nausea and dizziness. It was all way too much. Too much to take in.

She just wanted it all, everything, to stop. To stop, go away, and leave her alone.

But she couldn't have possibly wanted it more than the litte Muggle girl did. Or had, anyway. She was past wanting anything, now. Past feeling anything. Past wondering why they would keep her alive only to imprison her in a locked box for indeterminable lengths of time. It would have broken the mind of even the strongest adult. As it was, for a child, she had lasted longer than expected. 

She finally stopped making the sounds that drove knives into Draco's lungs, making him feel stabbing pains with every breath. But the pain went on as he looked at her. He couldn't make himself look away. Her hair was very long, dark with filth and matted into tangles. Her skin was shockingly pale where it showed through streaks of dirt. But her eyes haunted him the most. Her eyes were guileless summer blue, and as empty as a bare room. She hung listlessly in Lucius Malfoy's grasp, hardly aware of her surroundings. 

Voldemort looked to the girl and patted her snarled curls. "Draco. You remember Oubliette? Of course you do. Oubliette is a very special little girl."

Upon hearing the name the Dark Lord had bestowed upon the child, Draco's shock began a slow burn. He was in danger of working himself into a powerful, murderous rage. His nails bit so hard into the palms of his hands that they penetrated the skin and he bled. 

Ginny just felt sicker, her hands dropping from the table to the ground to support herself. She coughed a bit, but not because she needed to, but because she just hoped that it would drown out the voices, the horror of the situation.

Unable to do so, she sat up a bit better, her hands reaching to run through her hair and then cover her ears. She just wanted it all to stop, for it all to go away.

Voldemort was looking more and more pleased by the minute, his multi-colored gaze sparkling with sadistic delight. "Oubliette started out as an ordinary Muggle child," he began, looking down to the girl with a twisted, sick sort of fondness. "Boring. Useless. Stupid. As all Muggles are. But luckily for her, she fell in to my grasp when she was still very young. And then she helped me discover something very, very interesting...

"All children had the potential for magic inside them. But for poor, helpless Muggles, that gift will remain dormant and locked away for the rest of their pathetic, miserable, Muggle lives." Voldemort looked back to Draco, drinking in the boy's reaction. 

"However, with the proper and methodical... treatment, that magic potential can be unlocked. And when it comes out, it's three times more potent than a wizarding child's of the same age would be. Unfortunately, the treatment leaves a rather brutal scarring upon the mind..." 

Draco looked as if he might be violently sick in a moment. "_Treatment_? You mean you psychologically and physical tortured her for months until her mind snapped." He had never felt such rage. He wanted to kill Voldemort and his father. No, more than kill. Hurt. He wanted every pain they'd inflicted upon the girl to be visited upon them. Over and over. And he wanted to be the one to do it.

Ginny just felt nauseated, her stomach churning, her head throbbing, down on her hands and knees on the floor. She wanted to get up, to say something brave, but she couldn't. It was all just so wrong. Everything was so wrong, it was as if her body was reacting to the terrible evil of the whole situation.

"Just... stop it.. please.." She found herself begging, shutting her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at them all. She let herself go limp, laying on the ground, her eyes squeezed shut as she tried to blot everything out of her mind.

"Stop... please.."

Draco tore his eyes away from Oubliette, and when his gaze fell upon Ginny's form his rage was tempered by concern. He knelt carefully at her side, putting a hand to her shoulders, not caring anymore about playing his cards close to his chest. It was useless, when your opponent had already loaded the deck. 

His hand moved in comforting circles on her back, searching for something to say. That it was okay, everything was going to be alright? No. Because that was most obviously a lie, as things were the farthest from alright that they could possibly be. That they'd get through this, somehow? No. Because he couldn't see even a tiny chance of that. Voldemort was too clever, too ruthless, too strong. 

So he ended up saying nothing.

But someone else spoke up. The very last person he'd expected. Oubliette was looking at him, but really looking- not just staring with a vacant expression. The barest hint of lucidity flickered in her guileless brown eyes. Somehow, that only made the pain worse. If she could still be _aware_, after all this time... 

"Are you here?" She whispered to him, her voice creaking so softly, he was barely able to hear it. He knew- while wishing that he could Obliviate the knowledge from his brain- that the creaking was the cause of ruined vocal chords. Ruined from endless screaming...

"Are you here? Or in the other place? I've forgotten where I saw you first..." she murmured on, while he looked back at her in helpless confusion, wishing he could understand.

Ginny almost winced at the hand that she felt on her back, but without opening her eyes, she knew who it was. His touch was warm, warmer than she felt right now, and she unconsciously leaned back against the hands that were rubbing her back.

It was calming. And it was what she needed. But she almost lost it again when she heard the voice. The distant voice... the voice of someone not all there, and yet, forced into pure reality as well. A tortured voice.

It sent another shudder through her. 

Lucius Malfoy was frowning down at his son and Ginny. "Get up, Draco." He snapped in irritation. 

Draco blatantly ignored him, his hand tightening on Ginny's shoulder being the only sign he'd even heard the order. He nodded to Oubliette. "Does she... speak very often?"

Lucius looked bored. "I wouldn't know. The chest is magically sound-proofed."

__

That brought Draco to his feet, the rage trembling through him like a cold fire. "You're a bastard." He said quietly.

Lucius cracked a small, arrogant smile. One that Draco had often worn before, as well. "You of all people should know, Draco, our family line is impeccably beyond question."

"Bastard." Ginny echoed the word, opening her eyes and mustering her strength to get up. "How could you even do that to anyone? How could you just leave her locked up like that?"

She managed to get to her feet, the fire spreading from Draco to her. "No one cares about your family line, Lucius. No one cares about you. Not for you. Voldemort may tolerate you for your position, perhaps, if he can actually care about anything, but your existence is meaningless to anyone else." She paused.

"Anyone that can do that to a child is just... not deserving of love in any form."

Lucius crossed his arms over his chest, staring back at Ginny with an unreadable expression on his face. A cool, indifferent mask had settled over his features. Except with this man, the mask was probably the reality. When he spoke, the timbre of his voice held that truth. He just didn't give a damn. He looked towards his son. The son he'd done his best to make into a smaller copy of himself. Except Draco was grown now. They could stand eye-to-silver-eye. 

"What say you, Draco? Do you not care about your Father? Does your family and your honor mean nothing to you?"

Draco's jaw clenched, and he titled his chin defiantly. "It means something to me."

Lucius Malfoy smirked. "And that would be...?"

Draco didn't echo the smirk. His features remained etched with hatred. "That I have a lot of accumulated debt to atone for."

"Insolent brat. What has happened to you, Draco? The son I raised would never have succumbed to the delusions of self-righteousness that you're obviously having. You're turning into another Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived to be a Nuisance." Lucius growled.

Draco looked ready to spit with anger. "Don't call me your son. _Ever again._ I am not your son."

Ginny placed a hand comfortingly on Draco's shoulder, willing him to have the courage to keep standing up for himself. After all this time, he was finally doing what he wanted to. He was standing up to his father.

She almost felt proud of Draco, in fact, she did. He was being strong. On his own... without her. It almost sent a twinge of regret through her as well, but she pushed it out of her head.

He was being strong.

Voldemort was glancing between father and son. "As touching as this little interlude is, Lucius, Obsidian is waiting for you." He stated quietly to his Death Eater. Draco's father tore his gaze away from his son, nodded briskly, then swept towards the door, slamming it on his way out. 

The Dark Lord looked back to Ginny and Draco, standing so close together, drawing strength from one another's presence. He felt a flicker of something when he looked directly at Virginia Weasley, noting the way her eyes were shining for Draco, and Draco alone. He quashed the flicker impatiently.

Reaching out, he clasped Oubliette's small, dirty hand in his own. "I have business of my own to attend to. A few more people have expressed great interest in meeting my young Muggle experiment." He favored them both with a sinister smile.

Draco was still furious, and eminently frustrated. Voldemort knew they would not leave without securing Oubliette's safety, first. So they were still, in essence, imprisoned here, even as Voldemort Disapparated with the girl, leaving them unbound, unguarded.

Ginny felt her knees buckle underneath her as it was finally somewhat over. At least they were gone. At least they were alone, safe for a few more moments. She fell to her knees, then forward onto her hands, her hair hanging around her face, shielding it from view. But one wouldn't have to look at her face to know she was crying.

"Why? Why does all of this have to happen? Why can't we stop it? Why aren't we strong enough to stop it all?" Her questions weren't directed at Draco, per se, but rather, at the world, as if it would answer back.

Draco sank to the ground, leaning dejectedly against a stout table leg, his arms hanging limply over his knees. His throat closed up, as Ginny voiced the exact same questions that were pounding into his brain relentlessly, without mercy.

He looked over to Ginny, tears turning his eyes to pools of mercurial liquid. But the tears were contained, approaching the barrier but never quite spilling over onto his face. The pain was like a dagger, twisting by degrees further into his stomach, seeking out what was vital within him, putting poison in his blood. He turned and held out his hand to her, a wordless offer as well as an unspoken request. They both needed comfort rather desperately, he thought.

Ginny heaved a sigh, slipping her hand into his gently, moving towards him, suddenly pressed lightly against his side, shutting her eyes. "I'm sorry, Draco. This is all my fault... if I had just stayed away from you maybe this wouldn't have involved you."

She sighed again, letting the tears fall, just letting her emotions flow freely as did her tears. "You don't deserve this, Draco. You don't deserve this. You should have just ran when you could've. You should have played the coward's part. I wouldn't have thought any less of you."

Draco folded her in his arms, drawing her closer against his side. He pressed a light kiss to the crown of hair. "Don't blame yourself, Ginny, please. My father and Voldemort would have called for me, regardless of whether you and I had gotten close. My loyalty has been shaky in their eyes for months now... they've been searching for a way to test me... and please don't tell me you regret what's happened between us. Being with you is the only thing keeping me sane right now." Indeed, as he spoke to her, his arms were tight around her, clinging as if she were an anchor in the middle of a hurricane.

Ginny felt choked up at his words, and it was hard for her to answer at first, burying her face against Draco's chest. "I'd never regret any of it, Draco. I'm only sorry I didn't do this sooner..." Her voice trailed, almost like there was something more, but she was silent for a moment. Only after she took a deep, calming breath, did she continue.

"If... if I end up having to use the bracelet... and... and I start to get sick from it... I might die." She bit on her lip. "But.. I just wanted you to know, Draco... that... that I don't regret anything. If I had been more mature, maybe I would have seen how much hurt, how much pain you were in."

She swallowed hard. "Now we might not even have very much time left together."

Draco felt like he couldn't breathe. It just all hurt too much. The pain of their future and pain of their past coalesced in the air, charging it with electricity. The lingering scent of Voldemort's presence was metallic, like lightning and blood. 

Draco grasped Ginny by the shoulders, turning to face her squarely, their bodies close enough to trade each other's meager warmth. There was a sort of manic desperation welling up inside him like a repressed scream, bursting to get out. He wanted to rage and snarl and throw things, he wanted to tear at walls till his fingers were raw and bleeding. Yet at the same time he was tired, and weak. He wanted to just curl up in a corner and shiver till everything hurtful had passed.

His eyes were darting over hers. "Ginny-" he started, but the invisible bands around his chest tightened further and he was back to fighting off the pain, trying not to imagine her fair skin paper-white with illness, her body emaciating as the Grimorie drained her life away. "Ginny... I..." 

But Draco never knew what he might of said, because suddenly he was leaning his head down, closing the last distance between them, and capturing her mouth with his own. Into his kiss he put everything he couldn't articulate with words. His lips moved lightly over hers and that was his passion. His ragged breaths intermingled with hers, and that was his anger. His fingers convulsed over her back as he drew her nearer, and that was his panic and fear. He kissed her with everything that he was, kissed her as if he could absorb her through his mouth, kissed her as if she were oxygen and he was a drowning man.

The look on his face was enough to kill her ten times over, and it almost did. "Draco..." Ginny began, trying feebly to find something to say, but she was cut off by the abrupt kiss, which she didn't even expect to come.

It wasn't just some ordinary kiss, either.

It was an incredible, earth-shattering kiss.

Ginny's eyes shut, though she was unsure if it was from the sheer pleasure of the moment, or because she wanted to shut out the world and forget everything except the pleasure that was Draco Malfoy kissing her.

It was the most intimate thing that Ginny had ever felt, and she felt as if she were baring her soul to him, her most secret thoughts, as if her heart were bare before him and she had nothing to hide.

It scared her for a mere moment, and then it was pure bliss. It sent shivers of excitement down her spine, and it was so intense she wasn't sure if she wanted to pull away or to let the power of it overwhelm her and suck her in forever.

But she was leaning towards the latter choice.


End file.
